The Time Shambler Part Three
by IllustratedLady
Summary: Repercussions of Shepard's actions ripple dangerously across the galaxy. The Alliance is painted in a new sinister light. With the hybrid struggling to face what she is, to protect her family and friends. Garrus is given a new lesson in the cruelty of this universe. (a continuation in the series of Satima, the hybrid)
1. The Game

Citadel Tower

Council Chambers

Politicians and bureaucrats filled the audience chambers before the petitioner's stage. Those of the council races stood in groups of loud crowds, while many of the non-council species waited in packs.

Eagerly listening, watching as a second committee was summoned again, in the case of the hybrid.

Ashley paced around the top of the stairs. She waited for Hackett to show with Shepard, and her child. If her previous commander did attack Grey, how can she even look at her the same way again?

During these two horrible weeks of mixed intel, all Ashley could do was blame herself for the alliance's lies. But since Shepard has decided to be this unhinged version of an antihero, she'll have no choice but to side with them.

Stopping briefly with a loud sigh, Ashley couldn't believe her thoughts. She blamed Shepard for Cerberus's actions, all because they brought her back. Hounding her about the attack on the Mar's base, as her then commander, accepted the complaints and accusations.

Joker was right. She's an uptight, by the book-alliance bitch. And sometimes, a little too proud of it.

Gasps were heard among the loud crowds. The spectre looked up to the very woman she's been agonizing over. Hackett was stern as usual, never giving away his truer feelings on any matter.

Shepard didn't seem shamed, or disturbed. In fact, she gazed before her in a justified manner. How?

How can she walk in here, and say what she did was right?

Opposite ends of the stage were being filled by the representatives of each division. Military, science, reapers... and opinion. Strong ones. Shepard stood with Hackett on the right side, eying Ashley as she stayed with the alliance committee.

Rear Admiral Grey had a cane, limping along side Chief Admiral Ruth Marsden. Both women were narrowing a predatory gaze, one that could almost be a threat to Shepard. She smirked considering it. Neither of these women had the skill or the balls to put her away.

Shepard lifted a sure brow, staring with a fixed cocky grin.

Khalee had Satima in the private council chamber. Tevos and Valern already began taking their council positions, waiting a little impatiently. The salarian was always a nervous bird.

Daxis relayed his arrival from the docks with Garrus and his own division. Agripenex showed an hour before.

With the alliance now ready, and Shepard being represented by the council spectre authority. All that was left were for the turians, and hybrid to show.

Councilor Recess Chamber

Satima sat in the firm chair uncomfortably. She can't seem to settle down. There's no reason to fear anything anymore. All their intentions are always quite clear. Being around Archer again, has closed some older terrors from hive, though.

He didn't directly harm or torture her. She was... almost equal to him. He even suggested she was in the role of Reaper, now. How odd. So horribly odd, and wrong.

But Satima played his game. It seemed safer and in her better interests.

Nox would've damaged her permanently. In any way that gave him progress finding the key to indoctrination, and the reapers.

Unfortunately, the only damage he'd been successful in so far, was physical. She wondered what they did with her samples, wincing to herself, as a painfully sharp ache disturbed the nerve endings to her plated spine.

Khalee touched the hybrid's shoulder, briefly alerting her. A glance was all the girl gave. The councilor took a seat across, hoping to help the hybrid relax before the meeting. "We are on your side, if you're worried about that."

Satima nodded, "Thank you." She lifted a hopeless gaze, her mouth contorting to move but nothing came out. The hybrid shook her head, staring off in upset.

With a sympathetic sigh, Khalee waited with Shepard's child. Minutes passed by unbearably. Her omni device pinging to the impatience of the rest of the council. The crowd outside in the great chambers were getting restless.

Finally, Daxis arrived. He walked through without a word, settling his veiled gaze on Satima. The councilor nodded to the doorway, as Nerris came in, followed by Garrus. His avian stare searching to the hybrid.

It's been long enough under the torturous care of the alliance. He wondered what she went through, quietly shutting his mind in case he forces awful images from an overactive imagination. She stares quietly, before sitting up, standing in place. A grave expression shadowed any hope of a happy reunion.

Daxis speaks, breaking the uneasy feeling of the room. "It's time we begin the summons. There's a lot on the table, and a lot more at stake." He faced Satima, "Councilor Tevos has voted in agreement that the asari division can help you. Their open invitation has been made public. No more secret arrangements will be made in your supposed health and benefit."

Khalee stepped closer to Satima, "That means this will be your choice. We know the alliance has accused you of murder, and deliberately unleashing infected rachni on one of their fleets. However, while you were on the Argos, information was pieced together. Which clearly defines the sentarians putting you in a position of command (so to speak) without first testing your mental capacity to do so."

Satima raised a brow, confused mostly by the longer explanation of this woman. Nerris could see the reason quickly. He offered his own, simpler version, sympathetically. "They knew you were indoctrinated, and still used you to service their military. Usually an administrative no-no."

He stepped closer, continuing his report." But, since the sentarian's laws do not apply with our galactic ones, it can be excused as diplomatic difference. You were banished by them but are still classified as sentarian. Therefore, you're here on quite a loose diplomatic immunity."

Garrus smirked in surprise, with an elevated mood that put him in definite good spirits. He acknowledged to Nerris, "Remind me to promote you and your team. Looks like I could actually retire.", winking to Satima.

Daxis opened the door, gesturing for everyone. "Looks like we have a solid way to help the hybrid."

Filing out, the group took their positions on the stage. Either as councilor, or division agent. Garrus stood with his team, Agripenex and his father behind. They were in a different meeting amongst themselves. He didn't have time to speculate, now noticing Charlie on the stage.

Already unable to look at her. Garrus has had no time to truly process what she's done. Split in two different mindsets on the matter.

One where he believes she did only what a mother would do, and the other accuses her of cocky desperation.

His foolish heart will never leave her. But that doesn't mean it was right. Even then, the Shepard he knew from the reaper war, before Satima... would've made a better choice.

Their daughter is not the cause for Charlie to become indoctrinated beyond help! But Liara didn't say.

Khalee stared around the chambers, taking in the larger crowd of citizens. Waiting for the biggest argument since the reapers. Shepard is accused of much, with everyone wondering how far their hero has fallen.

Ruth stepped forward, her amber gaze glaring to the council. "I know you have prepared to defend the hybrid. That reaper-born you believe you owe fealty to. But that woman, "she now pointed to Shepard, "She has betrayed the very duty she swore an allegiance to!"

Her voice became louder, full of loathing toward the captain. "Hiring thugs to plan an ambush on Rear Admiral Grey, and physically assaulting her over the location of the hybrid. Information that was well hidden, it seems, do to Shepard's unstable state of mind!"

The Chief Admiral was good. Playing judge and jury as if she were born to it. Her words can strike down to the core of the issue, but the truth as to why Shepard needed to use a lowered approach was the most sought-after reasoning.

Considering every approach, she's ever made, was wholly for the good of this galaxy. She killed reapers, their monsters and safeguarded the future of every person by using any means necessary. But, can this spectre use reasoning to explain an action so out of touch with herself?

Shepard pushed forward, nearly in front of Ruth with a glowering attitude. "I used spectre authority to demand the location of my daughter! And out of respect to the alliance military, I used hired men to aid me in search of answers. Not my crew, and not your permission!" Her glare settling on the defiant woman.

Grey limped to them, face to face with Shepard. An accusing expression as she spoke. "You traumatized my daughter! Threatened to hurt me if she didn't comply to your demands!"

The captain didn't reply, as the council shouted to the louder crowd below them. "Quiet!", Tevos ordered. The elder member of the asari public, already unsure of allowing Shepard her continued spectre authority.

C-sec started to push back the groups of confusion. All the way to the very back of the bustling chambers, where golden eyes stared, watching, as all this insanity came to light.

Hackett privately spoke to Satima, while she stood with the turian division. "You need to say something, and now. Shepard was wrong, of course. But her actions reveal a deeper motivation behind this."

The hybrid nodded, hesitantly stepping out of place from the corner. Now in full view of everyone, turning to face the council. Clearing her throat, she knew her personal account of what the alliance did on Argos, and what they were hiding, would be damning evidence. Despite Shepard's actions.

They will be punished for the reapers darkness. And as the hazy sinister figure from the device stated on that station. It could definitely end in everyone's tears.

Shaking the dread aside, Satima began. "They had live reaper tech."

People started to simmer down, listening in trepidation of the girl's reveal. The council waited, while Ruth realized how the Shepard supporters would win this round. Her stunned demeanor froze her in place, as she closed her eyes in defeat.

Grey stared at the hybrid, wishing she could give Shepard the same pain and humiliation that was forced on her.

The human councilor stared openly with a fearful expression. Please, God. Don't let it be so! Don't let everyone hear how the alliance lost too many good men and women with common sense and left this galaxy at the mercy of leftovers. Khalee gulped hard, clearing a shaky tone of voice."Can you repeat that again?", she asked in alarm.

Satima lowered her gaze to avert any real eye contact from them. It's hard to recount her own actions, especially regarding Captain Daniels.

Remembering Station Officer Blaine, and the feeling of total helplessness. Her grim words now echoed in the forum. "I was used to contact reaper signals. With live reaper tech. I witnessed living abominations, to which there is no explanation as to how they survived."

Shepard watched her daughter carefully. Cautious glances between them were not observed, except for one person. His intense gaze widened to the stress of this information from Satima. No other reaper division, including his, would ever think to contact the reapers through their own devices. Especially since they're dead.

"Spirits.", Daxis interrupted. "Even my own people keep that tech contained out of reach for safety from possible indoctrination."

Hackett commented behind the hybrid. "Tell them the most important aspect of this station, and its true purpose. Which is not to help those afflicted."

Satima nodded in agreement, "But to study them.", she said to herself.

"The Argos provided no psychological therapy, or medical analysis.", the hybrid stared forward, speaking more confidently. "They lied to cover up the darker implications of their research. No help was to be given, or studied, other than to see what happens when they're in the same room as a banshee.", she warily stared at the council.

Uncertain to say anything more but felt everyone should know the danger of her own past. Satima needed to explain how these people in the alliance have harnessed it for a short time. "They found and had knowledge of a highly intelligent, cruel sapient being. Who was recreated by the reapers, for their will. He was on board the Argos and given full custody of my person."

She stood her ground, feeling Ruth stand next to her with a hostile stare and harmful thoughts. Satima's indignant expression met the woman's, the intensity of her own avian gaze giving Ruth some pause.

Chief Admiral Marsden searched the hybrid in distressed anger. "I once saw a shamed girl standing in a crowd of people. Saddened, confused... unable to process the amount of pain she's brought to this galaxy."

Satima continued her vexed gaze, as Ruth attempted authority over her.

"You did kill my brother. A decorated soldier and survivor of the reaper war. You brought suffering from your "ancient civilization".", she stared to Shepard briefly, "Your mother's pride and self-interests may have protected you today. But it won't last long."

The threat echoed clearly. As Satima leaned in closer to her, dark eyes piercing through the woman's complaint. "It was not pride that brought me here. It was truth. You wanted to punish me, and I accept that. What I cannot accept, or allow, Chief Admiral... is the suffering of innocents, because of fear. Something you based off your own anger, and unwilling attitude to help those that absolutely have no will, to help themselves."

A shamed expression overtook Ruth's surprised gaze. She backed off, as the council ordered quiet once again from the congested chambers. Shepard would not be tried, not yet. Satima is untouchable, for now, as the defaced Ruth stated.

Satima viewed the chambers ahead. Archer revealed many things to her on Argos. Could she even say, mentor?

He was her jailer, her tormentor on hive, and killed the boy she loved. Everything has changed, or at least seems so. He's still out there, using Rasa to whatever means they're securing. Searching for that signal.

A reality the whole galaxy should fear.

Alliance Embassy-Citadel

Khalee spoke with Agripenex and Daxis on the balcony, while Garrus stood at a distance. He observed Shepard closely, replaying Liara's words.

He can't imagine the fight that would break out, if they tried to take Charlie. She won't go down easily. Not like Satima did.

Garrus is seriously frightened at what extent this could become. How can he protect them without the council's help? He turned his mind to the hybrid daughter, all alone in the corner of the room. Satima sat to herself in one of the chairs, daydreaming away while everyone had something to say about the recent events.

They're going to be stuck here for a few weeks. Shepard can't leave. Not with the alliance-Ruth, waiting in the nebula to strike.

In the meantime, all they can do is find a way to make sense of all this chaos. Any kind of information proving Shepard was a mother in need, could help her get off those charges. At least with no jail time. Her career on the other hand...

"Dad."

His mind was totally taken off guard by this one word. This title.

She stood directly in front of him, dark teal eyes searching his response. Garrus glimpsed everyone busy with each other and gestured for them to leave out in the hall.

Had he been an official spectre, they could've used the privacy of the training room across from them. Satima leaned on the wall, arms crossed with a furrowed brow. It seemed she had been thinking about something that bothered her.

Garrus ended up speaking first. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?", his genuine concern catching her attention.

She lifted a glance to his questions. "Yes.", she replied quickly. Shaking her head to this inquiry, "This isn't about me, though. It's about mom. I'm worried that she's... not well." Satima pointed to her temple. "Here."

He understood those concerns. Not knowing if Liara was just screwing with him, or really telling the truth. Spirits, he had trusted her for years. Cared about her being the shadow broker, and what it could do to her life. They were friends for so long. A family on the Normandy.

And he knew she always had secretive feelings for Shepard. Just, not to the point where she figured her affections knew better than all of them. Including his.

"We found a way, on Illium. The place you were supposed to go. If I can convince your mother to agree, she could be free of indoctrination.", he revealed. Free enough, that is.

Satima's eyes widened, "So, my doubts are true?" She swallowed back intense emotions. Her mother asked for help, before they fought the reapers on earth. And she promised.

"I'll convince her.", Satima suggested. "I can prove it to her. Somehow."

Garrus tilted his head in anguish. She shouldn't have to go through this with Charlie. His dad could be right. He didn't see it from the start, like he should have. "You let me take care of this, Satima. Right now, what is more important, is your safety."

He only imagined the tortuous means she underwent at the mercy of Archer. The monster he witnessed on Ranoch, beat Satima like an injured varen. Garrus felt a little rage build up again. He needs to be the stability they both crave, right now.

Shepard was their "immovable center", as Chockwas boasted years ago. But their center is starting to crumble.

The captain noticed them missing, unable to see why, with Khalee confronting her about the current issue at hand. Her crimes against Grey, and the alliance military.

"Chief of Command Kester is asking for you to return to earth. He is already complying with the council's committee about the live reaper tech on Argos." Her pleas for a little sanity fell on deaf ears.

Shepard shook her head with a dismissive smirk. "They just want me to step off this station. Waiting for a mistake.", she leaned in with a twitchy stare. "I'm smarter than them, and they can't stand it. I'll protect what's mine, by keeping a distance between us and that planet."

She started to head out, leaving them all to discuss the politics of brutal reality. Khalee scoffed out loud. "We defended you today!", she shouted." And that planet, was once your home. You sacrificed everything to protect it, before. Shouldn't that still be a priority, even if it's protecting that rock from yourself?"

The captain didn't turn around or acknowledge. Biting her lower lip in hesitation, sighing to herself. No one understands what she's going through. Everyone she thought she knew, had betrayed her. Tried to keep her and Satima apart. Throwing her hybrid away in some twisted place at the mercy of fear and opinion.

Shepard shook it off, leaving out the door to find Garrus and Satima talking. It appeared natural, reminding her of the times before she decided to take matters personally. She stood in front of them with an awkward smile. "Guess it's time to go home, again. For a little while.", she supposed, wringing her hands nervously.

Satima caught the oddness of her mother's attention and tried a warmer response. Putting her hand over Shepard's. "It's good to be back together, again."

Garrus touched Charlie's shoulder. His awkward gesture felt uncomfortable to her.

She played it off, hurriedly walking away with Satima. Charlie's avoiding him. He needs to reach out to her, before it's too late.

* * *

Citadel Docks

Level four

Miranda waited impatiently, eager to finally go home back to Oriana. She made a short call earlier, alerting her sister that she was indeed well, and safe.

As safe as anyone can be on the citadel.

Outside the panorama view of the docking windows, Miranda watched frigates and vessels float by. Their engines rumbling the floor, and loud cores echoing off the metal hull walls of the station. Something normal for a change. Just knowing that business has returned to usual, people are pushing harder to make things work in this messed up place.

"Miranda."

She glanced behind her, to see Liara approach. The asari looked more troubled than usual, so to speak. "Well, Liara. What is so urgent that you need me to delay my ride home?"

Standing beside the ex-operative, Liara put her hands on the rails of the walkway, staring at the ships. "I have a burden I'm finding few people to trust in."

Miranda raised a brow, quizzically. "A burden? What's going on?"

Liara inhaled a hesitant breath, unsure but too tired to fight back the insecurities she held. "I've been lying to a good friend."

She nodded to herself, "I'm not a psychologist, Miranda. I dig up dead aliens and their artifacts, and occasionally broker sensitive galactic information.", Liara mused. "But, I know that causes problems in relationships to a degree, when you shatter someone's dependence on you."

Miranda didn't believe it. Liara is too much of a moral model to cause some kind of distrust amongst friends. "Whose trust, then. Did you break?

Liara shrugged off the question, "Death and rebirth can cause a terrible change in a person." Her mind wandered off into a deep thought, a memory and some images from years long past. "Too long.", she spoke in a quiet tone.

Remembering the Lazarus project, and the horrific way the woman's body had been mangled and decayed by her fall through Alchera's atmosphere, A broken shell she sold to a desperate and dark faction. "I had hoped your promises of rebirth would fix her. Bring her back, so the reapers would not win. But they did, somehow. They changed her."

Miranda weighed the cryptic words. She felt a need to reassure herself. The former commander proved how she was still the same Shepard before the collector's destroyed the Normandy. "Shepard does not follow the reapers, never will. It was Satima we thought would be a liability. She's the one that echoed their words, here on the citadel."

Liara shook her head against this. "You're not seeing the bigger picture, here."

Miranda began leaving from this absurd and vague conversation. Walking away from a desperate Liara, she stopped. "You think Shepard is a victim? She's defied the reapers, and their indoctrination, every step of the way." She quickly glanced to the asari. "We're all witnesses to that!"

The ex-operative has had enough of this discussion. The broker is confused and suddenly paranoid. Or maybe that damn talkative prothean has given her more "warnings"? The docks were ahead. Miranda began leaving, no longer interested in undermining what she knew of Shepard.

Liara shook her head defiantly, "We're losing her!", she shouted across the walkway, stopping the woman in her tracks.

Miranda wasn't there in the beginning, but she can tell there's a connection Liara wants her to see.

"To see someone fall apart to the weight of this galaxy and all her people, and be helpless to prevent it... I loved her.. and let her down." She lamented.

Miranda faced Liara, wandering back to her, " Just what are you getting at?"

Liara pulled them further away from onlookers, careful to make sure they were alone. "I stepped away and let another take the responsibility, while I played the hand of fate and destiny to everyone. I'm complicit in her actions, Miranda. I should've known she would spiral out of control from despair and madness."

Shepard was reborn years ago, but was still exposed to the reapers for long periods of time. Looking down, Miranda thought aloud in confusion. "How so?"

A keeper stalked by, glancing to them before it resumed its path. Liara eyed it, turning to speak. "A madness caused by something that no one could predict. The enemy trumped our hand by sending us a child. A genetically enhanced, hybrid. With Shepard's DNA running through her viens."

Miranda considered this suspiciously. The broker's gaze did not blink. Her operative friend shaking a head in disbelief. "What you say is not fair, Liara. You forget I was made too, by my father's dna."

Liara relaxed, stepping back with a somber gaze. "Don't you see? A mother will do anything for her child. She'll love her unconditionally, no matter the sins." Liara spoke from a personal perspective Miranda could not sympathize with. "Are you saying we need to get rid of Shepard's weakness?" Her words trembled from the mouth with disgust and fear.

Liara remained silent, until she forced herself to speak. "I'm saying, that it wasn't Satima being locked away in a reaper station that we should fear.", she stared hard in uncertainty. "It's Shepard being locked away in her own guilt, for years."

"Guilt?", Miranda asked. "From the recent assaults?"

Liara shook her head with a heavy sigh. "It was always her. There... here.

Miranda stares at the broker in hesitance. "You're speaking of the alter-Shepard, aren't you?"

The former broker nodded."Everyone sees me as the villain, because I move them about to places they fear will do more harm.", she sighs aloud, unable to look in front of her. "All I'm trying to do, is beat someone at this sick game."

"Who's?" Miranda experienced a flash back, suddenly realizing Rasa's words from the Argos. _"Go on. Play your part in his game."_

Letting out a nervous breath with a shaky voice, Liara views the vessels once again, "His."

Home

The three of them stood outside the door. Staring at the green unlocking icon. So simple to touch and walk in. But there was this feeling of an invisible kinetic shield, stopping them.

Each one of them stood there with a different reason to hesitate. To turn back around and fix what's wrong first, before coming back to a familial setting that seems out of touch with reality.

Shepard reached out with a heavy sigh, forcing herself to be the one to open this door. The green icon lit up, dispersing into pixels as the metal piece opened.

Wandering inside, the voice of Natalie speaking to her asari caretaker, caught their attention. The woman looked up from the open kitchen counter to see the family ahead.

"Oh! Goodness! I wasn't alerted you would be home so quickly.", she stepped away to where Natalie was sitting at the table. "Your parents are home. Isn't that wonderful?", a pleasant smile played across her light blue features, encouraging the girl to greet them.

Two weeks seems like an age to a younger child. Ten years of age is teetering between independence and fears of abandonment.

Natalie stood, cautiously stepping into the main living quarters of the spacious apartment. Her brown hair was braided to the side, with large watery eyes staring away.

Shepard leaned down to kneel in front of her, emotions breaking her heart at the sight. To see the young face of her second child, waiting to be loved and cared for. By her. "Hey, sweetie. We're home now.", she began, speaking softly like the Shepard who was before.

Natalie's smaller chest rose and fell hard, her eyes rimmed with deep tears. She lifted a sad gaze to Satima and Garrus. A frightened expression washed over her childish features. They feared she would panic. Garrus stepped forward, gesturing calmly. "It's okay, Natalie. We were gone for some time. You don't have to try, until you're ready."

Shepard shot him a displeased look. She wanted Natalie to try! Hell, she's done nothing but secure a future for this family. Sacrificing everything she worked hard to earn, only to be rejected by this child!

Natalie could read the upset and anger of her mother's face. They keep leaving her alone with strangers, now. And expect a happy greeting from her? She scowled at them. "I hate you!", running away to her room.

Shepard stood, wanting to go after her. Satima stepped forward instead. "Give her some time.", she advised.

The caretaker approached them with a saddened glance. "I'm sorry. This sometimes happens when both parents are gone for a while. It would be a good idea to maybe take advantage of family counseling. To help the young one cope with having both parents that are on duty."

Garrus tried to say something, agreeing to some extent about it. But Shepard wouldn't have it. She turned viciously to the asari, nearly shouting at the top of her lungs. "And how the hell would you know?! Do you have kids? Do you deal with galactic horseshit on a daily basis?!"

The woman gasped with a hand to her mouth. "I... I'm sorry to impede." Now leaving in a hurry.

The door closed with Garrus grabbing Charlie by her shoulders, shaking her in confusion. Taking Satima off guard. "What the hell has gotten into you?! She watched Natalie for weeks, and took care of her.", his gaze searching for a desperate answer, suddenly turning into anger. "You almost killed an admiral of your alliance!" Garrus shouted his words at her. "They'll put you away, and there is no position... even I were the primarch himself, could I ever get you back! Why are you doing this?"

He got silence at first. Garrus shook her closer to him, a plea in his gaze. "Answer me! Why?"

She gripped his taloned hands, forcibly pulling them off her. Staring him down hatefully. ""For her." Her stare never wavered off of his, and only slightly gave away towards Satima.

Garrus gazed at her, unbelieving of how much she changed so quickly. He shook his head, promptly leaving the apartment. Shepard stared at his empty spot, to see a stunned Satima give her a worried look.

Zakera Ward

Warehousing district

Harkin stares at a reflection of himself from the old warehouse windows. Now wiping settled grime from the pane, peering in to see an abandoned business. This is where they'll plan. He told Shepard this will cost her, and he meant it.

His payment will not be bought in creds, or delusions of power. He's been down both roads. She has to know you can't walk over people, forcing everyone to comply to demands.

A subservient roll between those in authority, real control. And those beneath the radar, the ones who can turn information into a weapon. His grin surprised him at the thought. His role as Fade, is over. Nobody remembers or gives a shit about the name Harkin. The one person who does is too busy playing family.

Bright lights are powered on, echoing machines come back to life in front of him. He could see Finn mess around, already recruiting cred hungry assholes of his own.

He's no shadow broker. His time of finding and hiding the useless beings who consider themselves collective races of intelligence, are done. He's a tool of vengeance now.

Shepard's house is a guarded shelter. One where she thinks they are all safe from the dirty side of this galaxy. That living in the presidium gives them security, and the right to use him as a means to her own ends.

Harkin doesn't care how unstable she's gotten since before, or if she decides to kill all the councilors and run this place.

She needs to learn a lesson in humility. Something repeated in front of him and to him, for the past eight hours. He's fine being the tool for them. He gets a little noticed, receives a quiet position. With nobody caring whether or not he has the best intentions for humanity. So long as he presents what he promised.

The sweetest part of this "penalty" he gets to practice, is dragging that turian to hell, with him. A satisfied smirk played across Harkin's features.


	2. Whiskey

"Just a beer."

An opened chilled bottle was passed along the scratchy surface of the bar counter. A strong turian grip handled it, holding the object with a slight hesitation.

He stared at the sticker label. It's pointless information unable to distract him from the pain of home. Garrus took a hard gulp of the cheap beer. Tasting a strong fermentation that had to of been brewed too fast.

The galaxy is trying to refill their cups of what they used to have. Exports of all kinds of goods, materials and booze. Stuff that the war, two years before, had deprived them of.

Ignoring the filler music, he stared away at the edge of the counter. Thinking. Conversations behind him were white noise when he blocked out everything but his own thoughts. Analyzing again and again what had gone wrong.

She changed so quickly. He thought surely it was because of grief towards the alliance and the council. Charlie was always so used to control, taking command of any situation and making it work for her.

Spirits, she had too. Fighting those machines was no picnic, to qoute James.

He followed her every word. Never really had much doubt in her to begin with. Sure, at first he wanted to exercise some revenge on Dr. Heart. But she perseuaded him to put aside his personal feelings of failing at catching the salarian.

Charlie called him on that, pointing out that civilian lives were not expaendable, even if it meant catching a monster. So, he thought about it for a while. And eventually saw her point of view. Applied that to Omega.

But then, Sidonis betrayed him.

Charlie came back from the dead. Surprised the hell outta him, too! He thought she would be different, considering how much Cerberus couldn't be trusted. But he was wrong.

She was the same then, as always. And reminded him of it, constantly. Not being an uptight commander, no. But by her actions. That's something he's always admired about her.

Charlie could talk, of course. Lay out the law and make stubborn minds see the truth, but... her actions were louder and more painful to some.

Garrus chuckled, sipping his beer. Sighing to himself in these memories.

She stopped him from killing Sidonis. At first he tried to secretly hate her for it. Pushing her aside after their talk on the balcony. Charlie didn't stop pestering him over it. He eventually caved, revealing how part of him did not want to pull the trigger.

His anger and vengence were pushed out by her attentive actions. Something his father was probably talking about.

He had been so focused on Satima, trying to find a cure all for indoctrination, so he could bring his daughter home. But somewhere in the middle of all that, he forgot to take time to help Charlie. Distract her from this pain, listen to her. She wanted to be validated in her search for their daughter.

Even though he loves her. A feeling isn't an action, and words fall short of helping, if no one isn't really doing something about it.

Charlie did. Now look at where they're at. She did something alright, and no one knows what to do about it. Except fear the outcome.

The beer became stale too fast. Losing its grain flavor and tasting more like the shipping containers it most likely arrived in.

Garrus alerted the bartender, handing him the liqour. He heard a voice cautioning him to say no, but his mood was more depressed remembering all those old times. "Whiskey."

Back at the apartment...

Satima stared at her mother. Confused, searching her thoughts for a reason to their argument. She heard what Shepard said.

That can't be true. Shepard has never been so selfish, so one-tracked away from other dangers, that she forgets her real mission. Her real objective.

Her mother sat at the kitchen table, slumped over the surface. This is unusual. It frightened Satima to think how her very existence could be taking away this woman's sanity.

She forced herself to sit next to Shepard, attempt to communicate and help. Closely glimpsing any changes to character. Her mother had both hands resting on the table, clasped together in apparent frustration.

She started to speak, right as Shepard interrupted. "If I keep pushing Garrus away, I'm going to lose him."

The captain now lifting a sad gaze to her. Satima caught desperation in her words. Reaching out to touch Shepard's arm, she tried a smile that soured out into a frown, and an averted gaze. "He's just worried. He'll be back.", she hoped.

Shepard pulled back hastily, glaring to Satima. Her features were troubled, angry. "I did everything for you. I hope you're grateful for the consequences that come with it, Satima." Grabbing her daughter's hand, squeezing tightly.

Satima eyed the grip as the tightened fingers pressed deeply into her flesh. "You're hurting me..", she urged.

Shepard stopped, a stunned and hurtful gaze replaced the glare. She huffed loudly letting go, sitting up so harshly her chair overturned, stomping to the hall that led to the couple's bedroom.

Satima stared at that empty space. Closing her eyes briefly in turmoil. She doesn't know what to do. Alone in the kitchen, Satima can only focus on one scenario. If she can find him.

* * *

Ronin poured over the data from the council's find of the ship station Argos.

Spirits, what a mess. Classified files were highlighted, as he picked specific ones concerning Satima. He felt so awkward at his feelings for her.

She left a bitter taste in his mind. One he hoped being back with Jain would fix. That's a hazy situation he needs to address fast. Or he'll end up alone, with no one but his own foolish desires.

Desires he has for both women.

Something else happened while the past two weeks of hidden agenda flew by. He was given a new assignment to watch someone. But not the hybrid.

Her mother.

Shepard has changed. The hero everyone once knew, looked up to-had become a rogue spectre to her own people.

He only hopes that Satima is strong enough to keep them together. If she too, hasn't been damaged beyond repair by the instruments of the reapers.

* * *

Bright blue eyes gazed over the presidium below. Sweaty palms poured red wine gently into the glass. She sipped, trying to enjoy the fruity flavor and smooth texture.

Something she used to do to clear her head and relax over solving problems. Only those problems were not galactic sized.

Liara had finished reading reports from different groups, all reasoning that something felt wrong. A strange dread had fallen on the galaxy, and her people. No one could pin point where, or the how. Just... feel it.

She felt it too. Since the ending of the reaper war, she's always had a feeling. Javik's warnings never helped, but what if he was right?

He's the last prothean, the most seasoned soldier against the reapers. Knew more about the old galaxy than all of her years studying.

Javik counseled with his shard often. Seeing the last years of his people's avatars.

Maybe there's one about conspiracies?

Taking another sip, Liara turned her head slightly to the door opening. Ashley casually walked in.

Meeting in this small office borrowed from the embassy below, the women overlooked the vast station, as hundreds of people went by their business. Perhaps too aware to stop living and start hiding again. The galaxy needs stability. Even up until the end.

Ashley studied her friend's solemn features, noticing the open wine bottle. Taking a clean glass, and filling to the rim with the sweet red liqour.

Liara crossed her arm, the other holding out a cup almost empty.

"It's going to take quite a few glasses to get tipsy enough for the day, you know?"

Ash chuckled while drinking, gulping down quickly to respond. "Doesn't concern me.", putting a hand to her hip, while swigging the half glass of liquid. "This stuff from Thessia?"

The broker licked her lips in a twitch, glancing at the spectre. "This stuff...", she grabbed the wine bottle from the small bar table. "Is quite expensive."

Her human friend raised a brow with a smirk, "So, from Thessia."

Liara had poured a good bit before letting out a loud sigh, "Yes." She sat the near empty tall bottle down, walking away from curious eyes across the lake. Sitting on the edge of a plush teal couch. Cozy enough to lie down on.

"We need to talk."

Ashley followed suite, sitting in a chair opposite Liara. Taking a healthy gulp, placing the glass on a coffee table between them. "Usually these talks consist of me going against my instincts and friendships, all because that prothean had a feeling." She stared in disgust. "I'm getting tired of it, Liara. Satima was no threat to anyone. And now Shepard has attacked the alliance, causing a bigger problem than the both of us can handle."

The broker nodded, sipping her wine. She held the glass a little tighter, swallowing the courage to explain more. "Ash, what I did... was for the good of everyone.", Liara lifted a confident gaze. "I did not plan for Satima to be placed at the Argos. Illium was the plan, you know that."

Confused, Ashley shook her head. "Then what the hell was Argos for? A place where we placed the remaining Cerberus scientists and agents, to torture people?"

Her accusatory question grieved Liara. Kester had a strange summary of how to help Shepard. Although, the reaper droid Archer was a surprise. Maybe Kester thought Shepard could pry more information from him?

Whatever the reasons where, it vexed Liara more that she had gotten lax in her own informative contacts. The tethers of her reach were being cunningly burned away. Archer proved his intelligence with the escape of Argos. But was it really that hard to play a group of paranoid, pro-human staff?

Resuming to the conversation, Liara openly admitted some issue to what happened.

"I... I did not understand the alliance's intentions then. I work with them, out of trust to the humans, and loyalty to Shepard. But now... that trust has been misplaced."

Especially since Archer has sent a discreet message of his own. How he managed to send it to her personal channel, terrified Liara.

She sat her glass on the table, sitting up to pace around the room. "Satima is not a threat, you're right." She stared ahead to a painting of snow capped mountains, and flowery meadows. "But Shepard's blind maternal role for her, is."

She should tell Ashley. It was easy to confide in Miranda, but her own fears crept up at that thought. What if there's no one who will understand?

Ashley sat up in anger. "No! No way, Liara! I'm not putting Shepard away behind a cell. The last time she sat incarcerated, our planet was ambushed by the reapers."

Sighing, the broker faced her friend. "I had two scenarios for Shepard. They were put aside, temporarily, because I feared indoctrination was the problem. But it seems I was wrong. Her daughter is the focus." Liara stepped closer to Ashley, "Shepard was to go to Argos, while Satima received treatment. They were to be separated... for a time."

Turning back to the balcony, making her way closer to the view of everyone. "I didn't know that Archer was alive. That... droid thing, that tormented Satima from the alter-galaxy."

Ashley wished she had pockets for her hands, but for now they would have to be placed at her sides. She tightened them, releasing an anger that would do no good. "I want to believe you, Liara. I really do. But right now, all I can see is how my friend used me to hurt Shepard."

She darted to the side of Liara, staring hard in upset. "I'm not a dog... some bitch; you can throw at Shepard everytime you want to play her better confidant!"

Liara quickly faced the alliance officer. "Rest assured, spectre. She has made it very clear that our friendship is over!"

Ashley shook her head in upset, backing away to quickly leave. Liara realized the tone, how her words echoed the spite she harbored from Shepard's warning.

"Ash!? I would never use you in that manner! Never! You're my friend, too." She tried to place a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder. Which was viciously pushed off.

"Friends don't use each other for their own means.", Ashley walked away angrily.

Scoffing in surprise, the broker chased after her. Grabbing Ashley's arm to stop her from leaving through the now open door. "Ash!"

The spectre turned in trained response, gripping the soft blue hand. Her eyes were watery, face flushed and hot. "We used to be friends. All of us! Now look at how we are!" She leaned in closer to Liara's dismayed gaze, with the broker able to smell the now tart breath of her friend. "Leave Shepard alone. It's all we can do, or we'll end up at opposite ends of the barrel."

Letting go of Liara's hand, Ashley ran out the door.

She's lost one of the only confidants there is against an ever changing, violent Shepard.

The broker sat back on her plush couch with a huff of disappointment. Leaning out to stare ahead, thinking... regretting. Shepard needs to step down. Do whatever is necessary to right her wrongs against the alliance, those women... her own people.

The thought brought on such a sudden anger, causing Liara to lash out biotically. Flinging her overly priced wine and the cups to the floor.

She's tired now. Confused, and hopeless to all this mess. There's no one to turn to that could understand. No one... except maybe, the hybrid.

* * *

Satima sat outside the door to Natalie's room. Staring away at pictures of random things.

Things and places that were a part of Shepard's life.

There was a place filled with lush jungle, ancient looking temples lined the edge to the bronze frame. Another picture had a desert landscape, few buildings that seemed like they were there ages ago. Windows looked blown out, sides of the structures were blasted and scarred.

Tuchunka. Had to of been. She was there, once. If briefly.

Following her curiosity down the wall, Satima's gaze fell on a sea of faces. Some in uniform, others in armor. Or casual attire. Faces that smiled, smirked and even laughed.

Her face was there. Staring at the one person that needed her right now.

But Shepard stayed alone in her room. It does no good to keep this silence between them.

The hybrid stood up, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Shepard's tone sounded moody and low, but gave her permission to enter.

Inside, Satima stepped to the edge of her mother's bed. Seeing her leaned over, hands out and folding in a visual loneliness. Sitting quietly next to Shepard, she played with her own fingers, trying to start a conversation.

"It's a little empty, now.", she nervously chucked. "With just us wondering around this big apartment." Satima glanced at Shepard, not lingering too long or risk provoking more upset. It also seemed her presence alone caused some kind of turmoil inside this woman.

The room looked spacious enough. Comfy bed, nice furniture. Unless you were miserable. Which Shepard was.

Satima never sat in comfort. Everything she owned was scraped together or traded for more crude expenses. Keeping her ship running was always more important.

Shepard sighed, slightly moving herself to readjust from a uncomfortable bend. These feelings were hell for the both of them. "They took you from me. Locked you in a cell and hurt you." Her voice became shaky, "You've been through this before, on Hive. Right?"

The question absorbed into Satima, as memories flooded. There was never a full discussion about this. No time and no place quiet enough. But, shouldn't her father be present, also?

"Yes, like Hive.", she answered automatically.

Looking up, Shepard turned to face her. Deep sadness settled into the ocean of green her mother's gaze held. Such an intense and searching stare. Her features changed from a solemn outlook to anguish.

She sniffled, grabbing Satima's hand and holding it this time. No painful gripping. Glancing down, shutting her eyes tight briefly before opening them into a teary glaze.

Satima felt so awkward. Is she feeling the repercussions of guilt from her actions?

Shepard reached up with her free hand, cupping the side of her daughter's face. Caressing the smooth human skin, using her thumb to wipe away a stray tear that appeared over a cheek.

"I don't know what to do for you." Her words were innocent, truthful. Then her open demeanor changed, a darkening to her gaze. Shepard removed the caressing hand, along with the link of touch that had Satima feel so small and receiving. "I wasn't ready for you. But I still took responsibility. You weren't a clone or some botched experiment. You were my kid."

Her sudden laugh alerted the hybrid. Tears streamed down a weary face. "Nobody wanted you around, you frightened them. I wanted so badly to protect you, guide you." She wiped her face hastily, looking away. "You didn't want it."

Satima glanced down in shame. "I'm sorry. I did all this to you, I caused all this pain. Everything is my fault..."

Shepard cut her off, finding her shoulder and lightly shaking her daughter. "Don't.", she ordered. "It's both our faults, and our flaws. I should've left you alone. I thought I could fix you." She smiled sadly. "You didn't need fixing. You needed understanding."

"I can't undue your past. Just as I can't undue mine."

Now, questions flooded her thoughts. Satima wondered what it was about herself that made it difficult for Shepard to help change her? Maybe if she had come to this timeline younger, a figure more suited to the guidance of the famous Commander Shepard. Then, at least.

Not someone who had already become the outcast of the galaxy. A pariah among society.

She made this bed. Satima had known but always pushed it aside. All of this is her doing, to some degree. Opportunities for closure, open hands in friendship, open hearts to love. And she had pushed them all away. Delving in a darkness deep down she always felt at home with.

In this whole galaxy, this entire scenario that's been brutally and psychotically played out, all the chaos extends from her actions.

Satima stood up from the bed, staring down at the floor. Resolved once again, but not failing to go through with it. She'll leave this station. Go to earth with Hackett, and make things right. No repeats, no more rescuing.

They need her to find Archer. They need Shepard to kill him. He may have seemed changed, but the hybrid can never trust him. No one can.

"Let me go.", she uttered. Facing her mother.

Shepard lifted her gaze to the girl. "What?"

Satima knelt in front of her, an intense emotion settled over her hybrid features. "You're not responsible for me. I'm not a kid anymore. I can fight my own battles. And, whether I win or loose. It's not your accountability , but mine."

She watched a grave expression replace the bewildered glance. Shepard nodded.

Leaving the room, they wandered away to the hall outside the apartment. Satima stood above the stairwell of the next floor, before the main lobby out into the presidium.

"I'm going to look for him. We should all talk about this. And how to fix what happened between you and those alliance women."

Shepard folded her arms, leaning in the doorway with a smirk. "I may loose my career for that. But..", she let out a long soft sigh. Raised a brow in personal absurdity of herself. "Maybe it's time I stop trying to "Shepard" this galaxy."

Satima belted out a laugh. Letting her mirth die down slowly into a more sober minded mood. "Seriously. I think it would do you better if you pursued something else, besides a gun rack and the next target."

Narrowing her eyes, Shepard let out a harrumph of brief dissatisfaction, before shaking her head. "I guess I deserved that. After all, I did go rogue." She stepped forward, uncrossing her arms to place her hands on the girl's shoulders. " I had good reason, though."

A sincere stare forced Satima to look away.

"I should go... uh, looking for him. Get this awkward situation back to normal. Before you decide who the next victim is for causing me grief." She tried to chuckle, but the uneasy laughter fell flat.

Shepard brought Satima forward, embracing tightly. The hybrid holding on, remembering what it felt like to feel this safe and happy again.

"I'll try and reach Natalie. Apologize. Maybe she'll forgive me in a few years time.", Shepard smiled, letting Satima go.

Parting at the stair top, the soon to be ex-captain returned to the door of her youngest daughter. Gathering courage, Shepard lightly knocked on the door.

* * *

Terminus systems relaying

Continuous jumping

Archer observed the navigations panel. Keeping a step ahead of any alliance or council vessels, and their curiosities should buy some time.

He's dealing with too many variables, so to speak. And a bigger one that Satima will catch on too.

Rassa proved more valuable alive than dead. He was impressed for a short time. Her lunatic ravings are starting to get cumbersome. She's indoctrinated, to be sure. How? That's the answer he's looking for.

The signal relaying off of Satima was coming from the Omega four relay. Something this entire galaxy should be trembling at. But they are too focused on Shepard.

Just like Reaper to distract so well.

However, Reaper she is not. Shepard is falling hard from total emptiness. A void so deep, no one can fill. The recent reports he stole from the broker's systems lay out a chilling perspective of the once beloved savior of the galaxy.

Scans were completing, as Archer overlooked the expanse of black space. Stars littered the divide between his small shuttle, and a few Quarian scout ships.

His hired gun stood beside him with a satisfied grin. "Just the perfect ship we're looking for.", her oak shaded gaze glittered with excitement.

She likes to kill. Her cleverness is not as astute as his, but it does not harm to have another available and capable body for a puppet of will. His will.

"Yes, quite. See that you focus more on acquiring the ship, and less on making a trail straight to us. We need this done with little difficulty." His glare and tone chilled her spine.

Rassa didn't show it. She nodded, smirked mischievously and began her automated distress signal.

* * *

Garrus finished his third shot of whiskey, and then started wandering at a booth to himself.

Dammit, he's a drunk.

No use in trying to deny it. He pushed his last shot to the side, and leaned over the table. A three fingered taloned hand supporting his heavy head, and overtaxed mind.

Why is he here? What good comes of drinking away the day, keeping away from those who need him? He didn't fall into that on Omega.

If he did, those two humans would've been dead. All over a simple piece of jewelry. Something that had a deeper meaning between them. A symbol of lifelong friendship and a forgiving heart.

Charlotte has definitely made it harder to forgive, lately. Not that he doesn't love her still... the issue is more about trust.

Can he trust her to let him in? To give him the time of day so he can at least try and fix things. There's questions he still needs answering. Satima is the source for a lot of it. He can't just ask her, though.

Spirits, it's hard enough to look at her without breaking down and feeling so awful about... everything!

He placed a taloned hand on the surface and started to feel queasy.

Closing his eyes, Garrus felt extremely dizzy, clearing his throat to keep any notions of vomiting down. Food! Yes, that will help.

No it won't.

Would definitely look disgusting coming back up. "Oh, boy...", he breathed. Trying to stand. Which didn't work out. Sitting in defeat in the booth, Garrus gave in to wait it out.

He really wished he commed Vega or Joker. They were running around this damn station... somewhere.

Satima walked in the little club, hands in pockets of her vest jacket. She stared around, remembering the location from a newly hacked visor. EDI is too awesome for words.

The bartender was busy flirting with a young woman, when she approached. Smiling in greetings, and hoping for a pleasant answer.

"Hey, have you seen a turian male? Wearing a visor, full set of armor... broody attitude?"

The turian bartender thought for a second, pointing to a booth in the corner of the room. Right across the dance floor.

Smirking, Satima pushed through dancing bodies to Garrus. Head on the table, groaning to himself. She sat down quietly, "SO!", she yelled, forcing him to jump up and stare ahead in intense agony.

Satima held back a chuckle, grinning widely. "You're drunk. Aren't you?"

Spirits. "No...", he tried. Catching himself from hurling all over the table. "Yes. How did you find me?"

Satima took his glass, swirled the freshly poured whiskey he decided not to die from, and tried it. This stuff could clean wounds.

"EDI.", she replied. Now setting the shot glass back down. "Shepard is waiting at home. She's going to try speaking with Natalie."

He opened his eyes with a sigh, lifting a throbbing head to weakly stare at his oldest. "Is she okay?"

Nodding, Satima lowered her own turian gaze. "I think so."

Her naive reply made him think of how young she still is. This is the first time Satima has ever been in a real family setting. And lucky enough for it to be her blood family too.

That's why he worries more for Natalie. A human child, whose adoptive parents are not a normal, most human children would ever be used too. He couldn't imagine if his own father were a human stepdad, or if his mother were asari?

Satima stared with a smile. Garrus sat back taking in a deep breath to settle a nauseous stomach. "What is it?", he wondered.

She shrugged her shoulders, fidgeting with the shot glass. "You just tend to worry a lot... but it feels normal. Like before."

Garrus tilted his head, "You mean... from that time?"

Nodding, the hybrid gave a deep sigh. "I want to help. In any way I can." She left the glasses alone, nervously eying the club. He could tell this kind of close conversation was unsettling, but she wasn't backing down.

"Shepard's emotionally drained. She's overworked, under-appreciated. With the worst scenarios of her life waltzing around the galaxy, causing trouble because "she's" the one out of place. And..", Satima looked away in sadness. "Too damn scared and stubborn to admit it."

Garrus began leaving his seat from the booth, as a curious Satima watched. He stepped to her and held out a hand. "Feel like taking a walk?"

She smiled, taking the offer and following behind.

They stepped out of the club to the ward. Wandering side by side in a silent but pleasant beat. "When I was working for c-sec, this area was one of my first patrols.", he pointed out.

They passed by an Avina terminal, her smooth and one toned asari voice announcing the many levels of the citadel.

"Since this area was my first patrol, my father would walk it with me sometimes. I was fresh from the military, young and looking to dispense justice.", Garrus smirked. "Well, not exactly the justice c-sec wanted."

Satima joined the small laughter, smiling down while hugging her pocketed hands to her. "You were stubborn with your duties?"

Now on the stairwell, the pair strolled upward to the beginning of Zakera. A holographic neon sign lit the way all too well in turquoise. "I didn't like the way things were run. Still don't today.", he sighed in memory. "But, that's something a commander of reapers and all their tactical chaos, has to leave behind."

Sky cars zoomed ahead as an open skyline to the ward's traffic zones drew attention from them. They stood at the cab port, watching. Satima then folded her arms comfortably, "We spoke similar, once. In my time. It was on Illium."

Her memory now becoming a little more clear the less nervous she felt. "You were drunk then." The hybrid gave a warm grin, shaking her head in apparent jest. "Kin Sha... you were mean. But, I got you out that bar and back on the ship. We were hiding from them in the city."

Garrus watched her demeanor and uneasy gaze. "You mean that Directive, right?"

She looked down, taking her left foot to kick at the curb of steel on the edge of the port. Her own memory suddenly fast forwarding in such a shock to her, that she kept thinking of that moment the old Garrus sacrificed himself to stop Archer.

Satima felt that pain again, as if it happened minutes ago. It stung hard, bitterly. And before she realized it, her mouth started to move. Eyes watered and nose runny from the guilt and burden of her life. Not once daring to look at him. She felt each word stumble out.

"You died. You left me." The hybrid slowly lifting a confused stare. She met his one visible eye, darting about her features. Looking for some kind of response.

He had none. Not yet.

She continued with emotion, trying hard to conceal their conversation from prying eyes. "And now you're alive, again."

There was upset at that word. Garrus stared away between them.

Satima wiped her eyes and nose with the long sleeve of the shirt she wore. Composing herself. "It's done. The past is over. I can't keep at this." Turning from him.

He grabbed her arm gently, catching her attention. "Satima.", Garrus began. "I understand you had a better connection with him. I don't want you to feel obligated to try it again with me. I want you to know, I'm always here for you. Friend or father. However you feel. It's up to you."

Staring, the hybrid tried a sad smile. "We should go home. Shepard and Natalie are waiting for us."

* * *

Shepard sits on the floor, knees to her face. She's losing her damn mind. Each day a piece of her falls away, and she becomes something that everyone fears or hates.

Is this what Satima feels like? Is this what she endures from this galaxy?

Oh God. It's horrible. The feeling sinks deep inside, cutting into her body and burning hard in the pit of her stomach. The loose thoughts of harm dangling at the edge, so easy to pluck and act on.

So easy to make them listen. Make them see.

Is she turning into Reaper?

A soft knock echoes off the door. Gentle footsteps change stance between nervous attempt and the thought of fleeing.

It's Natalie. A child of ten. So small, so confused and hurt. And Shepard can't stand herself because of it!

Those soft and gentle sounds were once something Satima made. Right before the reapers twisted it out of her. Grinded the girl into she was formed into what everyone hates today.

"Mommy?"

The year they've carefully planned to love this child, she and Garrus formed a trust as new parents. They mourned together their loss of Satima, when she left them, and hoped to keep a place for her. For when she returned.

Natalie had lost so much. They didn't expect her to attach so quickly to them. Shepard didn't expect to find herself so open and broken from it.

No. Don't say anything. Please go away. I can't

"Are you in there? Satima is not here, and I'm...", Natalie's little whimpers travel to Shepard. She can hear the gasps of terror from being abandoned. "I'm alone."

Natalie stood silently now, waiting. Watching the door open normally with her mother standing on the other side. A strained gaze alerted her.

The child didn't move, afraid her new mommy would be angry again. Arms strictly to the sides, hands open and sweaty. Her little heart beat pounded like a drum against her chest.

All at once, Shepard leaned to scope the girl up into her arms. Holding firm with a strength that didn't harm, but comforted. Natalie laid her head over the shoulder, burying a distraught face into the short red softness of her new mother's hair.

Shepard held tightly, taking in the feeling of this moment of peace. Holding a child who wanted her to be a parent. All the while secretly wishing just once, it could've been Satima.

"Well, isn't this sweet?"

Her eyes slowly opened from the embrace, holding Natalie tighter to her chest. That voice sent a chill down her spine. Something she hasn't given into for a long time.

Cautiously, Shepard stepped forward down the short hall. Standing in front of a sight she wished her child was not present to see.

Ruth.

She wasn't alone. Ten marines stood with her, along with Harkin. A disgusting smirk washing over his hardline features.

The large living space grew smaller. Her world was finally cracking with every breath she exhaled. There isn't a Shepard here anymore. Just Charlotte. A woman that became undone, and gave in to unspeakable things.

Charlotte let Natalie down, gently leading the girl to her side. Fixating an angry glare to Ruth. "Not in front of my child.", she warned. But it didn't come out so strong and commanding. Instead her voice sounded shaky. Emotional.

The woman raised a brow in quizical mirth. "What's interesting, Shepard. Is how in this moment, you request something denyed to Grey."

Charlotte feared what would happen. But Ruth signaled for a marine. "Take the child down to the embassy. Find the Turian councilor. Inform them that she was found wandering the presidium."

Natalie gripped her mother's hand hard. Sudden tears dropped down her round face. "No. No!" She fought against the marine, kicking and screaming.

It took every ounce of strength for Charlotte to not fight back. Trying to undo the child's grip and assuring her. "It's okay, sweetie. Daddy will be you soon. It's okay..."

Natalie was dragged to the door as the marine finally shouldered her. Taking her to the cab ports down the stairs of the lobby.

Charlotte felt her heart break. This was cruel. But does she deserve it? They could've shot her in both legs, traumatizing Natalie. Another signal sent two marines to apprehend her. Their grips tightening around her arms.

Three others stood behind. Guns ready.

She was brought to a satisfied Ruth. The woman's amber gaze settled on her. "You were once a respectable woman of the alliance." The Chief Admiral leaned in closer. "Now you're a monster. You... and your daughter."

Something in that last sentence worried Shepard. She looked back on Ruth, as she was pulled and dragged away like Natalie. Where's Satima? What are they looking to do with them?

And why did everything suddenly feel so cold?


	3. Do No Harm

This is a work of fanfiction. Disclaimer in place: I do not own ME or the characters, universe, writing, etc.

Thanks for stopping by.

* * *

Ronin followed the disturbance of worried citizens down the ward way. The presidium teamed with wealthy and politically important bodies. Merchants busied themselves with attracting concerned customers to their stalls.

Several groups gravitated toward the guarded area, all of them reporting to c-sec. He heard the news but couldn't believe it. It seems to be an annual problem for shit to spiral out of control, when it concerns the Shepard's. There's only one day left before the so-called station's celebrations.

The day the reapers were defeated, and their galactic hero who stopped them.

Only now, she's become suspect. Her core values that were iron forged from the alliance, crumbled away to reveal a woman protecting her child. Everyone seemed either confused or unmoved by the events Shepard caused. Attacking her superiors and going rogue, only to find the alliance more divided than Cerberus.

Humans acted too individually from their goals. Too unpredictable. But the galaxy welcomed them anyway. And now he's dealing with whatever Shepard has once again left in her wake of despair and chaos. So much like her daughter.

His mind wondered to her again. How she felt, how she tasted in that elevator. He shook it all away. Forcing himself to remember Jain, and how good it felt to hold her, lay in Janie's arms when they slept together, feeling the warmth of her body.

And sometimes listen to her shouting at Kauven for being such a useless turian.

Ronin chuckled, looking up to an asari hastily walking his way. He stood now, outside the lobby entrance of the posh apartments that Shepard lived in. The gift from a grateful citadel. "Are you c-sec?", she asked, huffing from such a brisk run.

"You could say that. What happened here?", he wondered.

The asari looked behind her, pointing to the cab port. "It was right there. A group of them... alliance, I believe. They had soldiers and there was a woman in uniform. She was giving the orders and looked in charge of the team."

His witness settled herself down, hands to hips with a confident expression. "I used to be a commando, working during the reaper war. I'd know a woman in charge when I see one."

Walking to the port, Ronin brought out his omni-tool. Scanning the area, bringing up the local camera systems. "How long ago was this?"

"An hour, or so.", the retired commando replied.

He found the footage, knowing full well who that woman was. Shit. Is the entire alliance behind this? Ronin turned off his tool, glancing to the asari and around him. "Anything else?"

She shook her head to that question. "We heard a kid's voice. But it was so quick before any of us here could catch it."

With a sigh, Ronin reached out to shake her callused blue hand. Whatever she did as a commando, demanded hard work. "Thanks."

Leaving him behind, the asari returned to a few news reporters, as the spectre proceeded forward through the lobby and up the stairs. There were no scuff marks from boots on the floor. Unlike the family to be compliant when a hostile situation formed.

The information about a kid worried him. Taking quick steps up the stairwell, Ronin spotted the hall their home entrance was built in. A c-sec guard stood by letting him through upon a quick scan at the front door that had been closed but not locked

Once he stepped in, his trained gaze took in the scene. There was nothing out of the ordinary. No sign of a struggle, or any injuries. Knowing the family, neither of them would go without a fight. Unless. He called out to the guard. "Is there any kind of footage from the stair?"

The guard presented his omni-tool. Sending what he had from the corner camera in the lobby. Ronin watched it closely, seeing them take Shepard out between five marines. She didn't fight.

Was the rest of the family present? Ronin had made up his mind to return to the council. He needed to speak with the human-Khalee. Spirits knows just what in the hell is going on.

* * *

Shepard stared ahead. The marines guarding her every step, only not in defense.

They were prepared to take her on if she so much as flinched the wrong way. But she wouldn't do that. It was time she stepped in her daughter's shoes and become the monster they all feared.

At least what Ruth and Grey feared. Maybe a few of the alliance... who knows.

All Shepard can focus on at this time, is what will happen to her little family. Will they tell her crew on the Normandy that she is a villain? Will they believe it? Who will captain the ship? Ashley... or maybe someone else?

They stepped inside the lift at one of the lower ward docks. A place for storage of the many goods each world sent for creds. Dirtier, fouler than the presidium. The warehouse docks were a place that many of the less than fortunate citizens lived.

It could almost pass for Omega.

Ahead on the docking station, a freighter hovered, latched in place by placement tethers. Waiting to steal her away. She remembered all those times Satima had been taken off into unknown places. Away from her family and friends, labled an unstable experiment. Shunned, and even hated.

For what Shepard did to find and save her daughter, the sudden rush of understanding filled her to the core. No wonder her hybrid daughter could not stand being with them. She couldn't bear the shame, and neither can Shepard.

As they stood on the walkway, Ruth used her coded access to open the side hatch of the ship. "What are you going to do me?" Shepard's words echoed. The woman turned slightly, glaring before resuming her irritated stare into the hatchway. "Putting you away."

Pushed on, the captain had no choice but to comply. She walked in line with the group. Her days of military marches syncing her in tune with the marines. "Once you're on earth, neither the council or your spectre friends can interfere. You'll never leave home. And if justice is served... you'll stay locked away until you die."

Ruth's words echoed out in such vitriol towards Shepard. She hated them both. The hybrid especially. But Shepard smirked in mockery to herself. The same promises made to Satima no doubt.

Once inside the dimmed bay, the small team of marines continued to lead the shamed captain to her temporary quarters. Shoved through, she turned to the sound of the door closing to a tight lock. Loud pinging from the coded entry echoed.

Ruth stood outside the door, completely satisfied. It was done. All that was left, is to secure the hybrid. As soon as both women are locked on board, the journey to earth will be swift.

Shepard stared ahead. There was nothing in this room. No chair or cot. Not even a bucket in case a person needed to relieve themselves. The admiral and her chief went out of their way it seems, to give her a luxurious setting.

Laughing aloud, the soon to be ex-captain and spectre, leaned on the nearby wall. Sliding down to sit defeated. She allowed it. This was right.

But if Ruth gets her way, Satima will be held on this boat back to a dark cell too. Shepard could not have that. She'll gladly serve time... again. As long as her hybrid child is left out of it.

With no way to communicate, thanks to a hack on the omni-tool, Shepard can do nothing but wait.

* * *

Natalie tried everything to get away from the scary soldier. He gripped her wrist so tight, she felt it might crack and break!

Pulling her to the front desk of this embassy area, he rudely caught the attention of the receptionist. A sapphire skinned asari responded with an equally irritated tone. All the while Natalie pulled, and wrenched... even resorting to biting his arm.

He slapped her face, causing a surge of shock through Natalie's mind. As he continued to argue with the asari, she buried those hurt feelings. Satima wouldn't let anyone do that to her. And if her new dad saw that... this guy would be toast!

When her teeth found and sank into a small opened part of flesh between thick fabric and his gloved hand, he yelped, letting her go briefly. That was her chance. Natalie darted out from under him only to stumble, falling to her knees. His shouts echoed a panic in her. Her legs felt heavier suddenly, and she couldn't run!

Shaking, Natalie crawled forward, finding strength to get to her family. She stood up quickly. Running. Where... she didn't know. This station was always so big to her. Too many places to remember. And without her parents or a caretaker to guide her. She was hopeless.

Darting around smaller crowds, further down the white walled walkway, pushing past many species of bodies. Natalie spotted another cab port. Typing in to see the areas she could escape too.

The marine, as that awful lady called him, shouted towards her. Angrily stomping to her direction. Natalie's fingers shook from terror, making it more difficult to accept a destination.

She didn't have time to make a better decision. Punching whatever it would lead her to. Hopping in the available skycar, Natalie watched it raise up away from the raging soldier. Now proceeding through sky traffic with efficient haste.

Maybe she'll find Satima wondering around the landing area? Or maybe more marines.

Natalie buried her head in little hands. Tears crept in the corners of her eyes, as she sobbed. This is such a nightmare. It's terrible. She wished her mommy was here. In fact, she wished both her mommies were near.

But bad men had taken them away, and now... she's alone.

...

Joker had returned from the mess on deck three. A fresh cup of hot coffee in one hand, and a data pad with the latest news in the other.

His quick run to the markets took enough energy from him, causing a sharpened pain in his lower back. Joker knows it's his body alerting him to the intense pain he should be feeling in his legs.

That's something else he'll deal with later. Now that there is one. Careful, slow steps was his pace now. He ended up getting used to the last two days being slow, and quiet. But that's what happens when the ship is docked until further notice.

Not that he's complaining about the extra rest, or not looking forward to taking in the station's many attractions. There're no reapers, no wars. Only... what Shepard has created. Which is an equivalent to a ginormous shit storm. Of sorts.

And as with all little shits, the alliance must turn up its nose and act totally clueless to the fact Argos existed.

He never really trusted or liked anyone that made more than him. Especially anyone who made more than him. But, after the reaper war, the alliance was actually doing better out here. Picking up the slack, forging bonds between species.

Joker glanced about as EDI stared away to her controls but gave a quick nod to him.

Taking a sip of his coffee and finally sitting to his own console, Joker opened the extranet. News poured through fast. Everyone's view on the alliance was souring. Not a surprise.

The council defended Shepard as a spectre to be capable of stopping injustice and illegal actives from all governments, including when it concerns herself. Well, seems Khalee wasted no time in clearing the captain's name.

He didn't know how to feel about it all. If his child were cruelly pinned as the source of everyone's bad luck, he'd be more than a little pissed too. Satima just doesn't have it in her to be evil, anyhow. Joker knows these things.

There's too much the overly pleasing child, trying to fit in and make her parents happy. Which sucks. He betted the real Satima is a total badass. And would probably end up besties with Jack.

That could be disastrous. Scratch that.

Joker looked over to EDI with a random but valid question. "Hey, EDI. Why did you help Shepard go rogue? Isn't it against your own protocols to hurt anyone that's not a physical threat to you?"

EDI stopped typing for a few seconds, then resumed with the smoothest fluid motions of her silver tipped fingers. "I view their perspectives on the hybrid known as Satima, in a negative manner. When do they decide, that I too, am a liability? A danger to the galaxy."

He chuckled, "Yeah, they already do. Since a living A.I. is actually illegal." Joker dismissed the idea of her being taken away and most likely pulled apart like some machine. "But the alliance hasn't pursued that, you've helped in the war. You opposed the reapers, unlike those "heretic geth".

She stopped typing again, turning herself to face him. "Shepard came to me in despair for her offspring. She asked for my help. What she does with my help, is no one's business, but the captains."

Except the alliance and the council, oh, and there's also the rest of the known galaxy!

Joker scoffed in surprise. "Yeah, but... EDI! What if Shepard became unstable and "accidently" killed someone. Claiming it was self-defense? I've known her for so long, but... you can't deny there's clearly something loose up there right now.", he argued with a finger pointed to the temple.

It was relieving to say it finally, and what he thought about it all. But he couldn't help to feel a little awful for talking out loud about it. Shepard has been through so much. She was prepared to die for them. Then Satima happened.

And like that... the massive light bulb in his head went off. Satima took away her sacrifice. Now there's only guilt and resentment left. A reaper gift. Indifference.

...

The cab ride started out quiet. Satima leaned on the door with an elbow, propping a hand to cradle her cheek. Staring out to watch the countless neon signs and holographic announcements of the ward.

Sky traffic was a little busy. Garrus opting to personally drive them home. He kept glancing to her solemn features, wondering how melancholy she had gotten. The memories she spoke of earlier caused unwanted pain of the past.

He wished so badly, that he could make it all better.

"Satima.", he began. Feeling all the more awkward about the stupid idea he was thinking. "I have something I'd like to show you."

She turned her head to his voice, dark teal eyes reflecting the many shop signs of this ward. "What is it?"

Facing the traffic ahead, he laughed lightly. "It's a surprise.', Garrus smiled.

Spirits, he hopes this will work. He'll need to stop by the gun shop first, get something with blanks and good balance. She'll enjoy it. Shepard did. Just, minus the whole romantic airs of that time. This is more a... fatherly outreach?

Spirits.

Anyways, it would give him a chance to strengthen their friendship. And maybe help tighten her aim.

His hybrid daughter presented an eager grin. Satima relished the thought of spending more time with him. Talking or walking, it was nice to connect without someone shooting at them.

The minutes of endless traffic became suspicion when Garrus noticed one of the skycars behind moving closer than normal. He didn't want to give into his paranoid thinking. It was a bad habit, though.

Garrus kept a close eye as they passed one of the ports he intended to land on, not wanting to cause an alert to Satima. She continued to space out comfortably. But they moved close, now. The tip of the front end could practically kiss their tail.

Satima let out a soft sigh, glancing to him. Noticing how uneasy he drove. Always tapping for the back camera to show the behind of their ride.

"You have missed your destination. Please turn around.", the VI announced.

Turning to the back, she noticed the closeness of the cab. "What's going on?"

Garrus urged the ride forward, now raising the speed. "I don't know.", he answered honestly.

Satima could feel her heart beat faster. Something is wrong. She moved herself to watch them, only to notice a whining engine sound coming closer from her right side. Quickly, the hybrid faced the window, and the front of another cab charging at them.

She reached out, gripping his arm. "Dad!"

The cab hit her side with as much force as a ton of metal and engine could bring. Knocking the skycar out of its course. Glass busted out and in, flying around the cockpit of their ride like shards of shrapnel. Cutting, slicing and floating in dangerous motion.

Garrus hit the top of his fringed head on the roof of the inside, with Satima slamming into him, before being hit by the force of the other cab.

They careened down, spinning only twice, now striking the hulled floor of a ward level. People screaming, shouting, scrambling over each other to get out the way.

With a loud piercing sound, the cab skidded a few feet, hitting the jutting basin of a small flower bed. Sending it toppling over itself, again and again. Until it slammed into the wall further back on the level.

Sitting upright, the battered cab sat in silence. Smoke rose in wisps above the vehicle. A hissing sound from the engine trailed with the damaged sound of the VI, urging immediate medical help. Her voice cracked with half-finished sentences.

Two of the offending cabs landed on the near empty deck. Their solid colored outer hulls were scuffed and dented. The front of the first cab had been bowed in from the collision of the vehicles. It wouldn't be serviceable anymore, now.

Dark figures piled out. With a few doctoring minor injuries. It was clear they are soldiers, showing off their quick and plentiful supply of medi-gel. The group stepped forward to the crash scene.

One of them hovered over the broken vehicle, as he ordered the door be pulled open. This human wasn't in the similar uniformed attire or armor as the others. But a simple brown colored jacket over broad shoulders, and a smirk to his middle-aged face were very clear to one person.

Watching from a near crushed seat, glass blown out in front of his own avian gaze, Garrus attempted a groan of disapproval. It didn't sound coherent enough to him, and probably not to them, either.

The man tapped his ear, as comms came on, "What happened?!" The tone of a woman in command spoke loudly in his ear.

"It looks like our marines were a little too overzealous in obtaining the target. There was another passenger.", he replied.

"Who?"

Harkin stepped back, walking to the side as the hybrid, all bloody and bruised, had been pulled out. "The father.", he smirked. "Seems like he's pretty banged up, could be serious."

Ruth's not-so happy voice shouted in irritation. "This compromises us!"

The ex-Fade paced around the other end, when the marines brought the cab car from the wall, revealing the door to open. Garrus fell out but remained conscious somehow. Such a tough bastard. He narrowed his turian gaze around him. Barely able to speak. All he could say is the name of his hybrid child.

"I wouldn't say so. If we leave him here, might be the medics don't reach him in time. Might be he dies, and then there's a bigger investigation."

"Fine. Bring him. Patch him up, set him out. Then we proceed with the target."

The comm call ended.

Harkin stood over his old c-sec "friend", as the turian's eyes struggled to stay open. Leaning down, he gave a treacherous stare. "It's good to see you again, my old friend. I told Shepard that little stunt with those alliance will cost her." A cold grim smile played across his hardened features. " Don't worry.", Harkin's rough laugh sent a chill to Garrus." It's not you, they want to make an example of." He leaned down on one knee quickly, "Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

Garrus couldn't fight the intense pain anymore. Warm blood trailed down his face, as his head pounded in agony. He glimpsed Satima's limp body being dragged off into one of the cab cars.

The fight to stay aware and capable was quickly being drained from him. His eyes began to close slowly, fading out the scene of the crash into a nightmarish memory.

…...…..

She could feel every bump, every scratch on the surface of a floor, as someone dragged her like a sack. Her right arm was a little numb, a stinging sensation went up the same side of her back.

Satima forced herself to open a gaze, revealing a dim ceiling overhead. Damp and rust colored walls surrounded them. She could hear loud large fans circulating in a slow rhythm.

Where was she? Where's Garrus?

Two bodies loomed over, picking her up with ease and setting her unceremoniously in a chair. Clamps were locked over wrist and ankles.

The hybrid's wits were regaining as they stepped back. A large industrial door opened in front of them, with bright light blinding her. Then it closed. Hasty footsteps came forward, as a female figure stood in front of Satima.

"Look at this thing. Made to resemble us, but so flawed and so dangerous."

Satima swallowed a dry throat, licking parched lips. She tasted mercury instead of sweat. "Listen...", her cough interrupted. "I don't know why you attacked us..."

Her words were cut short, when a hand gave a firm knock across her jaw. Teeth rattled from the shock. Satima spit out blood but didn't waver. Instead, an angered stare settled on the woman before her. It was Ruth.

One of the marines leaned in to the Chief Admiral's ear, whispering. Her eyes widened for a second, before she sighed in irritation.

Satima gulped down again, trying to prepare for another assault. The woman paced around her, hands behind the back in such military fashion. Her alliance uniform had been expertly pressed. The blue was almost illuminated from the lights, dim they may be.

"We have secured your mother. She's awaiting you in a cell in an un-named freighter."

The hybrid thought about the last state she left her mother in. Natalie was there! "My sister? Did you take her too?!", Satima demanded.

Ruth only stopped with a negative nod, "That child is not your sister. No more than you are fully human. She'll be with the embassy for a time, until your "father", can be safely released."

Released? From where?

"What do you mean by all this?" Satima struggled against her restraints.

"I mean for you and your mother to be put away. Forever. Once the galaxy understands the peace in both your absences, inquiries will stop. The alliance has put up with enough of your mother's rogue-like tendencies. Her past is too much a part of the duties she promised to uphold."

Ruth stood to the girl's right side. She glanced at the bruised, swollen arm. "And as for you.", now continuing to pace forward. "Reaper experiments cannot be allowed to jeopardize the continued efforts of this galaxy, and her people. You are too unpredictable in nature, and your own abilities, too terrifying. Even Archer pointed that out."

Here it was. The betrayal she feared from someone whom, she should've never trusted to begin with. Archer had played them all. He accomplished much, with all the available time that was thrown to him.

The humans are not only blinded, but incapable of realizing the intentions of such a clever snake like him. Satima felt guilty too. She knew it would turn sour on her end, but still... she hoped.

"Shepard is not like me. She just needs help.", Satima tried. But even her own words sounded full of doubt. Ruth brought herself face to face with the hybrid. If there was pity in her body, it did not show in those fiery glazed eyes. "You want to protect your family. I respect it. Believe me, I understand this feeling more than you know."

Resuming, she turned around to leave. "That's what I'm doing. Protecting."

She stopped at the door to nod to a silent figure in the shadows. After the Chief Admiral made her exit, Satima's own panic elevated when she heard the pained groan of her father.

Just a few feet away in the dimmed warehouse, the hybrid spotted him. Garrus had been equally tethered to a chair, head bent over with a steady drip of his turian blood falling to the floor. His injuries were clear and can turn fatal. No. Not again. Please, not again.

Everyone started piling out, leaving in the same fashion, as Satima shouted. "Dad! Can you hear me?" She didn't say his name this time. The sudden rush of adrenaline in upset, made her louder. "DAD!"

Her voice shook with thick emotion, tears welling up in her eyes, as a distressed Satima desperately tried to waken him. She screamed, thrashing herself in the chair to move it. The legs of her seat had been welded down.

"Dammit!", she swore. A raging violence overtook her senses. "Sons of bitches!"

The last person out, smirked, closing the door to the fading voice of the hybrid. Ruth waited further down the walkway of the under ward.

Harkin stifled a laugh. Standing before her. "It seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.", he mused aloud.

Chief Admiral did not look amused. "Shepard comes from such a background." Although it was meant as an insult to the captain's child-hood as an orphan, and later a back-alley raider. Her new agent in all this, didn't agree.

"Na. You don't go back with her "father", like I do. That hot-headed idiot had such a mouth, his own CO suspended him for a week. Of course, that's all-in part to the fact, Garrus here couldn't help beating the information out of a stupid smuggler."

Ruth crossed her arms. "Harkin. I want full guards on this level. No one is to interfere. Once the turian is stable enough to be moved, do so. And in a timely manner. We have to leave this station before their celebrations start."

She looked around the area in a squirrely manner. Not a tactic most alliance display. Harkin wondered what it was she scanned for, before agreeing. "Alright. I'll set up my men, but too many rifles waltzing around will look mighty suspicious."

"Then make sure it doesn't."

Chief Admiral Ruth hastily left them. Along with most of her marines. He was eager to get the ball rolling himself, but first... First, he gets to play. Yeah, Ruth gave him orders. But so, did Grey.

Little pieces for Shepard to treasure, was all she hinted. Harkin knows exactly what she wants.


	4. Crimson

James was meeting Ashley outside the Apollo cafe. The most boring place on the presidium. He missed the silver strip with all its casinos and arcades. Shooting geth and collectors at the Armax center. But she insisted they meet here and he was all too eager to get a little extra time with Bella.

Ashley had been wandering around the parks thinking deeply on how to fix things. The alliance has been calling, with Kester demanding a meeting asap. He wants to fix things too. But what if it involves hurting Shepard more?

James called out to her from below the stairs of the open cafe. Picking up the pace, the Lt-Commander greeted him with a fresh smile. Although he noticed the sadder gaze. "Cómo eres mi amor?", he began.

They held hands together walking to a table. Ashley took a seat across from him, unable to stare ahead. "James... stop that.", she asked, embarrassed.

He leaned out, grabbing her hand from under the table and squeezed lightly. A flirtatious smile played over his strong features. "But I thought you loved comida caliente y picante?"

"James!", she pulled away, upset. "It's about Shepard.", her tone stern.

The new N7 straightened up in his seat, clearing his throat. "Oh. Well... what can we do?"

Lieutenant-Commander made her noises of defeat, slumping shoulders and sighing louder. "I don't know.", she said, discouraged. "I want to believe Shepard hasn't given into such extreme measures from desperation. I want to believe that the alliance is... partly, by definition... at fault. For all of this crap." Slamming her fists on the table, "I'm pissed at Liara for making me her "lackey of justice", and I'm so sick and tired of acting like a spectre, when really, I do nothing but put more stress on myself, Shepard... and the rest of civilization!"

By now she was breathing so heavily her flushed cheeks and neck were a sign of pent up anger. It vexed Ashley so much how she felt like a stupid alliance agent.

James sat there, raising a brow as he looked left and right. Onlookers kept walking by on the stairwell. Two asari moved their chairs to another table. One turian guy stared in fascination. He stood to Ashley's horror, raising his hands up in gesture. "Alright, gente shows over. vámonos!"

The turian took the hint, not entirely understanding the speech, as well as others now minding their business. Ashley took a deep breath, giving him a sad smile. "Thanks, Vega."

James lent a hand, and they started their way out from the area. Now strolling to a park. Tall trees with bright green leaves, swayed from an unsourced wind. The grass smelled fresh, although synthetic. A pretty good attempt to copy earth flora.

They stopped at the monument that was erected recently. It held the names of those that were taken by the wrong kind of sentarian. No one knows where those people ended up, that were pushed through the relay. She shuddered to think of it. "James.", Ashley began. "Do you think Shepard will continue in this... downward spiral?"

He puzzled his face, "What do you mean by spiral?"

Ashley hit his arm, "I mean... She was brought back by Cerberus. Never really showed any unstable behavior before." Leading him through to a bench, they sat in a quiet spot. "As long as I've known that woman, she's been alliance to the core. She showed me how aliens... Um, the turians, asari, drell, quarian... all of them, could be trusted. They are people, like us. Just different."

Those hard SR1 memories flooded in. "I was such a stubborn fool. I hated turians for what they did to my family. Our name was mud. Couldn't get a good posting anywhere. But Captain Anderson saw something in me. He kept me on the SR1. After I met Shepard on Eden, my whole perspective changed. I admired that woman."

James stirred from his seat, "She always had a way with words and her fists.", he chuckled. Ashley stared at him. Clearing his throat again, Vega gaze forward. "I mean, she helped me too. And stuff."

People stood around the monument, reading the names. Conversing about the day. Skycars zoomed by with far away sounds of their engine cores. It was peaceful. An asari and a drell walked around with a child. She was asari too, and so small. They held hands watching her tumble on the grass and laughed at her little frustrations.

Ashley watched too. She could feel an unfair anger build up. "Why is this so normal? How is it that family is not bothered by councils and military governments, because they chose to have a child?"

Vega stared for a minute. Realizing her question. "Look at the kid, Bella. She's still asari. And if they have a drell kid, it's still a drell. People don't like different. No matter how innocent. You know our own planet's history on that."

She faced him with a defeated gaze. Black hair waved around her shoulders with a lustrous shine. He felt his heart beat faster but kept it under control. "And besides, Shepard didn't get to choose anything. Neither did the kid."

Turning to watch the family leave, the Lt nodded. There were no words to say in this. Quiet contemplation was all she could put together. Shepard needed friends right now. She needs support for her genetically created hybrid child. Who is not something to fear, but someone to get to know.

And if Liara can't even see that, to hell with her, to hell with the alliance, also. Ashley is going to help Shepard, back her as a fellow spectre. Even if it means her once precious military career.

Citadel Embassy

Human Councilor's office

Khalee paced in front of her terminal. The receptionist stated the incident, and the cameras proved the recording. That was their daughter alright. But with an alliance marine?The poor kid looked terrified. She ran away of course.

Their next problem is the parents. They've suddenly disappeared. And now she's got reports from the news about a covered-up crash? Khalee poured herself a drink of cool water, downing it fast. Preferring a glass of sweet wine for a little settling of her nerves. She'll need to call a meeting with the other councilors, though. Immediately.

Ronin entered the lobby from the elevator. The petitioner's stage was just ahead. It's not too crowded, so a general panic shouldn't happen for a while. With the station's celebrations soon underway, he doesn't need c-sec distracted by rioting or looting.

He'll want several groups scouring the wards for that damn family. As he began ascending the steps, a call came through his tool. It's Janie. "Hey, I'm working at the moment. Is everything okay?"

Her violet eyes blinked, while Kaevun sat in the background. He looked a little grave. "I... I just need to speak with you. That's all. Can you come home?"

Ronin stopped at the top, "I'm sorry, Janie. I can't right now. Stay at home and wait for me.", he flexed his mandibles into a warm turian smile. "Will you do that?"

Janie huffed, folding her arms. "I'm not a simpering child, Ronin." Her glare shot through him.

"I know. I'm sorry.", he spotted the councilors speaking at the stage. "Listen, there's developments happening right now. It may not be safe."

He watched Janie shake her head with a displeased sigh. "Dammit, Ronin! Leave that girl alone. I'm so sick of you going after her every time she's in distress. You don't belong to her. You're with me. See that you remember that when you decide to stop chasing her and come home."

The call ended.

Ronin lowered his arm, closing the tool. He needs to fix this relationship, speak with Satima when it's all over with. And finally make a choice, himself.

Tevos gave a curt laugh as he approached them. Her long white gown was covered in red and purple patterns. She waved a hand to dismiss something. "I'm not giving any more time or this station's resources looking for one human girl-child. We have an event to manage for thousands of our citizens. Who expect this celebration to go smoothly."

Khalee shook her head, "I can't believe you think it's nonsense to find a child. She's lost in this station. Her parents are gone!"

Tevos scoffed, "And it's my responsibility to personally go crawling through every nook, cranny and duct of this place? No. My duty is to everyone of this station. And if the Shepard's choose to leave without a trace. Good!"

Valern nodded nervously. "Besides, c-sec can handle this case with perfect efficiency. They have successfully found many a missing child before."

The human councilor couldn't believe her ears. "Dead, councilor. Found most of those cases dead. In the ducts or spaced." She stepped closer to Valern, putting her long finger at his waxy face. "If Shepard and Vakarian hear you've let their daughter die in those horrible conditions, all for the sake of a large block party... I won't hold them back from what they'll do to you, for it."

Taking a large swallow, the salarian stood closer to Tevos. She gave a rude humph before stamping off to the closest terminal. Calling in an order for a personal search party, to find the human child.

Khalee let out an exasperated breath. She lifted a tired gaze to Ronin. "My God. I can't believe the amount of stubborn stupidity here. How is your investigation going?"

Ronin stepped to her. "I have no leads yet. It seems that I should be looking for the child first, though. I don't want anything to happen to Satima's sister.", he added.

The turian councilor came up the steps slowly. He had been gone for some time, since the last meeting right after the hybrid's incarceration. It had been hard to contact him, especially when Spectre Shepard was investigating through violent means to find the girl. Daxis returned to normal duties for a few days after the intense reveal of Argos.

Khalee noted that lately he'd been absent for hours each day, away from councilor responsibilities. Daxis spent more time at a hospital. She worried it was something not good for him. "Daxis. You've arrived. I'm sorry for disturbing you. But the Shepard family has gone missing. Including the hybrid, and her sister..."

She stopped speaking when he stood in front of them with an empty stare. "My wife... we. We tried to... Spirits, I didn't mean to cause harm." He looked down, gulping hard. Mandibles flexing in personal anguish. The turian lifted a grieving gaze. "You know my wife is human. We met during the war... She was so kind."

Something had happened. Ronin advanced to his side, "Councilor. Is everything alright?"

Daxis shook his head. His voice barely above a whisper. "She says I've broken her." There was a shaky vocal that made everyone uncomfortable. "There's no way now without a surrogate of some kind. Or a compromise." The turian councilor met Khalee's gaze. "Grace won't speak to me. It's my fault for pushing it."

Khalee felt confused, a puzzled expression on her face. "Just what are you speaking of, Daxis? What did you do?"

In a shameful manner, the turian councilor lowered his head. "The alliance had come to me with a promise. If Grace and I agreed to it." He sighed aloud. "I asked the hybrid, now two years ago, and she refused. So... I accepted it in good faith they were going to help her."

Ronin had a bad feeling. "You knew."

Daxis nodded. "In exchange for the ability to have my own hybrid children. I helped cover Argos... until..."

"Until Grace got sick? Is that right?", Khalee finished, disgusted. "What you did was wrong, Daxis. Her mother saved you!"

He lifted a glare in upset to her. "I know! I just... it's not fair. I love Grace.", he faced Ronin. "Not most turians will admit a love for humans. And I know vice versa. But what if we could be the first species to accomplish this?"

"Accomplish what?", Ronin asked, disturbed.

"Hybrid children without the interference of the reapers.", the turian councilor replied.

A sad feeling washed over them all. Ronin went through quick flashes of images of his own hybrid children with Satima. Watching her human belly grow with the life they would make.

You don't belong to her.

Janie's voice rang a clear and sound alert to him. The alliance monstrously took from Satima and tried to sell it to a desperate man for silence. It was sick. He wondered now if she really knew just what they did to her. "How was it possible? Can the hybrid…?", Ronin wondered.

Daxis shook his head, "I was told by the citadel research and species reproduction team that it's impossible for a hybrid species to breed. They are born, or… in Satima's case, made sterile."

Ronin took this in with a hard gulp. Spirits. His image turned black, but worst of all was the ill feeling in his gut. Poor Satima. If she ever envisioned herself in the future… The reapers and this galaxy's evolution are cruel. "Is your wife going to make it?"

Daxis stared off. "Is she alive? Yes. She wants to leave me. I can't fix this."

Khalee slapped him. "I don't give a damn! You did something horrible. You can't be trusted. I will make a report to the hierarchy."

He accepted with a slow nod. Grief pushed him to proceed to the meeting room.

They both stood to the side of the stage as keepers skittered by to their stations. People were coming and going. Talking aloud of the celebrations that were coming in three hours' time. The air of the tower freshened again, with the fountains sparkling.

All this splendor had been foreshadowed. Khalee spoke. "Find Natalie Shepard. Hopefully alive. Once she's safe in my custody, find the family. They're all we've got against such a mad universe."

Ronin nodded, leaving the human councilor to contend with her fellow colleagues.

* * *

Unsourced district

Warehouse and Docking Lv V8

A doctor looked after Garrus's head wound. Mending the gash and giving enough medi-gel to keep him roused and a little pain free. Satima stared. How can this be happening? Why can't they leave them alone?

why do they hate me?

She stared ahead, blanking out. Don't dwell on it. Don't listen to it. The dark figure at the back of her mind was reaching out to her. Satima felt it. It was getting closer now. Pulling her in, filling the room with a heavy dread.

They couldn't feel it or see it. But she can.

"There. He has a concussion that needs seeing to. I've done all I could according to his physiology, but he'll need a hospital soon."

Harkin stared on with a stern face. "How soon, doc?"

"I would say an hour."

He nodded, prompted the creds from his tool. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind while I interrogate him." Her objections and presence, where ushered out. Harkin faced them both displaying a grin so devious, it sent a small chill through Satima. Who the hell is this guy? And why is he so fascinated with Garrus?

"Looks like we'll have a little time to chat. Since we're alone now...", he picked up a pipe wrench steadily walking towards the turian. "And I have my orders. I thought we could go ahead and get this messy part over with." Harkin smiled to Satima, "Don't you?"

Turning himself to Garrus, he swung the pipe wrench forward in strength, to hit the turian's knee. Garrus shouted in pain when the hard crack of his plate resonated in the quiet space. He bit his tongue to take away the whimper of agony. Groaning instead to the throbbing of his injury.

Satima yelled at Harkin. Screaming obscenities that would make a batarian blush. The ex-cop laughed out loud. "You think this is a simple undertaking, here? Lady, I've got a hard job to do."

Harkin swung the wrench over his shoulder carefully," I need to get a little closure here, while I can. You understand that, don't you Garrus?"

The hybrid breathed raggedly in upset. She glared at him, "Since torturing injured people is such a hard job, you prick! How about you let me take a swing at you with that wrench?"

She threatened good. "Words are empty, girl, without an action to back it up. Now... if you want a few pointers on actions..."

Ken Sha, he swung again! This time on the lower leg. Garrus gritted his sharp teeth between mandibles, sucking in long deep breaths to withstand the pain.

Harkin put the wrench away, stepping closer to his old friend. "Ruth wanted a recording for Shepard to keep her behavior in check. Since you were readily available, I'm getting this nasty business with you out the way first. You see, although I'm enjoying this...", he grinned in a sickened manner, "and believe me, buddy. I do. The Admiral would like me to focus all my abilities on her. She's got a few things in mind. Kid stuff, really."

He grabbed Garrus's mandible jaw as the turian breathed heavily, forcing him to look at Satima. "But, Grey?", he chuckled. "That lady has some sick ideas for the hybrid."

Hiss heart dropped. Harkin is a psychopath. He did more than a few shares of drugs and torture in c-sec. Between ragged breaths of pain and losing consciousness, Garrus threatened Harkin. "You... you touch her.", grunting from the intense surge of pain, "And I swear, Harkin. I will find you and tear you apart with my hands."

His gaze winced with every word, but the intensity of the avian glare did not sway.

Harkin nodded, letting the guy go. Standing straight. "Talons, you mean. You don't exactly have these." Flashing his hands in cruel jest.

Satima listened to them. It's torture those women mean to do. If Harkin continues with Garrus like he is doing, the alliance will have to answer to the turian hierarchy. She wondered what a second war would look like between them. Considering all the new families that had been forged afterwards.

Harkin kept staring at her. Or was it leering? She didn't like the look either way. He snaked closer to her, all the while Garrus wrenched his left arm trying to pull out from the clamps. It was no good this time.

He hoped Satima could figure a way out. Or maybe use her reaper abilities. But he didn't want her to fall victim to it again. Oh, spirits. If he could touch his visor once to open it, then he could get a message to Sol and his dad.

"It's amazing.", Harkin poked at Satima's human plated forehead. Small feature compared to the fathers. "She's got your damned turian plate crap. But look at those hands!." Now grabbing her right hand, showing the four fingers to meet Garrus's glare.

"Get away from her!", he tried. His demanding tone is too weak to stop anything.

"Oh, c'mon. Look. Just like a human.", he smirked. The ex-cop let go, pacing around her. "Except the reapers forgot that we have five, not four fingers. But what can you do about a deformity?"

He stopped beside her again, reaching for something in his boot. "We fix it", he waited for Garrus to respond, but continued. Harkin feigned a slice at one of her fingers. Garrus did not flinch, but she did. " I'd like to share a story.", he began while hovering around her dangerously. "I was his partner, and there was this time at Cora's that your father couldn't keep his eyes off an asari dancer."

He leaned in to her ear. "They took about fifteen minutes in the john, before she robbed him of all his creds." Harkin belted out a rude laugh, slapping his knee. "I thought it was the funniest damn thing! Garrus's dad on the other hand, didn't." He jammed a blade into her thigh. Satima shouted, gritting her teeth to scream at his face.

"Damn!", he stood back. "She's a feisty little shit. But, hey! At least it wasn't a finger."

The stinging biting pain of the blade in her flesh and muscle caused her leg to tremble. Blood pooled around the black hilt, oozing down the side of her thigh. She closed her eyes, focusing on anything but the blade. Garrus's voice shouted to her. "Satima!"

Opening her eyes, the hybrid returned a concerned stare, as Harkin waltzed around the area. Watching them in intense fascination. He answered an omni tool message, to view Grey. Her face had become pale and sickly looking. Clearly this woman had not slept well in a week.

"I just got started. If you keep interrupting me, I'll have to end it before you get a chance.", he spoke aloud.

"Quiet! If Ruth were around, she'd know our plans.", Grey yelled.

Harkin smirked, "I doubt she would care if the girl had a sudden "accident".

Garrus took in the meaning. Where is Charlotte? Does she know? Or did they take her too?

Natalie

Grey had no choice but to use a chair, instead of her cane. She narrowed a nasty glare, as her agent brought the vid call to view Satima. "Before you finish it, I want it painfully slow. Record it all, and make sure that bitch hears it. I want her to rot away in a cell knowing her only daughter suffered, and there was nothing she could ever do about it."

Harkin brought the vid screen to him, "Triple pay. You want a show in front of him over there, I need to make sure I don't have half the galaxy able to trace me back."

His demands were endless, but this was the only scum they could get on short notice. Someone willing to double cross at any turn, with any creds. And someone Grey could utilize as her hand of vengeance. "Fine. If you find anything of use on the body, bring it."

The call ended. Harkin lowered his arm to an alarmed Satima. She didn't think about dying here. Or this human commiting the act. Especially in front of her... Garrus. Looking in his direction, the hybrid met a weary and terrified gaze. They didn't have to say anything. She nodded in understanding of the situation.

Staring back to the rusted floor, she gulped hard. Sweat beaded down her forehead, dripping down her cheeks. A slight sniffle in emotion was pushed deep inside. "I take it I cannot ask for a quick death?"

He crossed his arms gazing at her. "I wouldn't be doing my job if I did." Stepping to her right, Harkin set his hand on the top of the chair behind her, leaning over. "Look, I know you probably didn't expect to die in such a ... embarrassing way. I'd hate to be butchered like a trussed-up bird, too."

Garrus stirred from his restraints. "Really? I'll keep that in mind when I do everything you've done to Satima, to you." His mind was fading in and out from the concussion. He felt like the old injury from Omega all over again. Except this time there was no doctor to help.

Harkin shook his head, a disappointed tick to his face. "Now, why did you have to go all threatening, for? I was going to give your little miracle some time to adjust to the thought." He brought out a pistol from behind his back, "Guess we'll just have to get it all over with. I've got an important ride to catch later."

He held the weapon over the hybrid's other leg and pulled the trigger. Grey's orders specifically laid out in his mind. Plus a few extras. At first, she didn't feel any pain. Only the forceful pressure of a slug entering her leg. Looking down, Satima viewed a one-inch hole with red fluid pulsating out.

It hit her hard. Clenching her jaw, Satima writhed from pain of her inflicted wounds. Harkin circling around like a predator over its dying quarry.

Garrus watched unbearably, as an old enemy easily toyed with killing his only child. Feelings of unrest grew within, but it was no use considering how helpless he had become. This fearful moment consumed his attention. Filling every vein, every beating pulse of his life in dread. Harkin didn't stop with the stabbing or the gunshot wound. His eyes glittered in excitement in the many ways he can and will, inflict harm.

With Satima already restrained, and unable to defend herself. The ex-cop resorted to other means, in order to fulfill the commands of both women. A table had been unused to the corner of a work station for some time.

Until he made his way towards it, retrieving what looked like an injector. Garrus peered, scrutinizing hard what the color of the substance is. It looked a purplish color, that had pink swirls in it.

His gaze widened. Halex. Harkin is going to drug her! It's a setup he's after. This seedy place, the drug... what next?.

"I'm going to be doing you a favor, since you're taking this like more of a man than ole talkative dinosaur face over there.", he held up his hands in defense, the injector in the left. "No offense."

Satima could barely focus, the callous way this man approached her and the severe torment of her wounds, stole her attention at every second. Panting from the sick feeling in her gut, the hybrid's vision started to wane from the blood loss. It's been two years since that day on earth, and Reaper taking the only thing that gave her the edge in battle. Nanite tech.

The hybrid smirked to herself in a silly quiet manner. How stupid everything seemed when she feared so much of the gifts the reapers gave her.

Harkin stepped closer with the menacing drug. "I see she's already liking the idea.", he chuckled. Handling the injector in jest. "Good stuff if you can practice a little moderation. Keeps you going for a while. Increases blood flow too." He glanced to the bloody wounds. "Not that you need it."

Jamming the needle into her neck, Satima felt the sting of the drug burn through her veins. It surged rapidly in her system.

"Well. Guess there's a little more work to be done. Can't have c-sec getting the wrong idea of how you died." Within that moment he began pummeling at her. Face, stomach, jaw... another hit to the gut as hard as he could muster.

Garrus knew this was a twisted scheme to feed the citadel a lie about her.

The hybrid's nose turned red, becoming swollen as blood trickled down a nostril. A cut lip turned a little meaty from another knock of his knuckles. She endured it. Helpless to fight back or stop it. There was no way those women would forgive Shepard.

And after her death. Shepard will never forget them.

Coughing, wheezing from the assault. Ragged breaths of agony filled the large chamber. Harkin held his right hand for a minute, feeling the throbbing pain of a broken knuckle. She wasn't soft and easily hurt. This girl had a body made for battle. Taking in every hit with the trained response of a soldier.

Both were heavily gasping for breath. For different reasons of the torment. All the while one person sat in silence, unable to turn away or speak.

It became hard to imagine tearing that human apart or using him as a living target for shooting practice. All those horrible thoughts bled right out of his mind. Instead, he only imagined Satima.

A small young thing. Sitting there taking the agony of torture. Staring at him in questions of why this is happening to her. Why isn't he saving her from the bad human?

_Daddy..._

"You weak, sick shit! You're nothing more than a useless meat sack." His voice echoed out, but he swore his mandibles weren't moving.

Harkin slowly faced him in with a snarky tone. "What the hell did you just say to me?" The ex-cop left the hybrid, stomping closer to the turian, grabbing him by the exposed throat. Yelling, Harkin squeezed the wind out of Garrus's own voice. "What did you call me?!", he spat in a rage.

Garrus began laughing at him, "Always licking my father's boots to skirt patrols. You needed me to cover for you when that smuggler was beaten half to death. I was young and stupid. Hot-headed, as you called me. "

Harkin released, taking a step back.

"But I learned. I may not have been a good turian or a cop with honor. But I was always better than you in every mission, every patrol, and with every rank."

A violent expression covered Harkin's surprised glare. He scooped up the pipe wrench from the floor and swung again on the same leg. Garrus screamed this time. There was no use holding back from the pain.

"You turian son of a bitch! I was the best they had, before you came along. Your father was too busy being a noble idiot, to notice me." He dropped the pipe, pacing in uncontrolled anger. "I needed Halex to help me focus, so I could show these soft imbeciles how it's done where I come from!"

Garrus sucked in a few breaths, calming his own whimpering. Spirits he sounded pitiful, but the groans grew with the surging agony in his leg. "You're... ahh... a disgrace to your own kind. And just like Saren, you need to be put down. Something I should've done years ago."

His mind quickly wondering why he let Shepard talk him down from finishing Harkin when he was Fade.

He finished with more groaning, looking to Satima. Her head was slumped over. Spirits, no. Is she gone? He waited too late to distract Harkin. They won. His little girl is gone. And he can't even hold her in his arms, say he's so sorry for everything. Harkin grabbed for the blade again, roughly pulling Garrus's head back by the fringe. He ripped off the visor, and held the tip of the steel over the turian's avian eye.

"How about I pick out one? Hmm?", his manic smile turned into a pursed grit. "I'll send one to your father, and the other Shepard?"

Garrus stopped staring at the blade, turning his gaze to his child. "Do what you want. My last vision, will be what you did to another innocent." He then brought his stare back to pierce through Harkin. "You remember... the dancer at Cora's that turned you down? I guess my story kept you off the trail long enough, for me to nail your depraved ass before Saren took all the attention."

And for the first time in a long while. The turian smiled.

The reviled human put away his rage, to dash over to where the hybrid sat. His pistol back in hand, Harkin aimed. The weapon primed to his grin. Satima lifted her head up to the sound, wincing with blurred vision.

"Say goodbye to daddy.", he chuckled in amusement.

"Don't look away, Satima. I'm here. I'm always here.", Garrus tried.

She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. A shot resonated in the room, and Garrus blinked. He can't believe he blinked! The blade over his eyes, and it was this moment that he blinked!

Harkin reeled back, holding his hand in pain. The pistol was on the floor, with the ex-cop looking around to shout curses, only to recoil at what he found.

"That'll be enough of this messy act. Rassa. Dispose of him."

Garrus couldn't believe his own eyes. Archer!

Harkin pushed himself to run. Knocking barrels and other boxed wares over, blocking Rassa. She aimed again, firing in his direction. Another bullet grazed his leg, but he was knowledgeable of the warehouse. Opening a comm, the ex-fade barked orders loudly.

"Get the cab ready! We've been breached! Get it done Finn."

One of the walls rippled in pixels as a holographic surface made itself visible. Harkin darted inside a hidden lift, panting in a panic before going down. Rassa had begun to follow, when Archer gave his orders. "Don't pursue. He'll be taken care soon enough by his own doing."

She nodded, holstering the weapon. Walking back to his position to glance between the two victims. "Oh, well. I can get more playthings later, I guess." Rassa spotted Garrus. "Looks like our friends were in trouble.", she grinned.

Archer ignored her, stepping to a surprised Satima. Cold sweat danced down her brow, cornering her eyes. You would think it were tears... Perhaps it is. She gulped hard, wincing and shaking from the blood loss. The physical trauma from that human drove the droid to internal vexation.

He's here to complete his mission. But seeing Satima at the hands of another maniac, distracted his resolution. If only briefly. Turning himself to face the turian, the one he successfully tricked and killed so long ago, now. The man was injured as bad as the hybrid and seemed in immediate need of medical help.

Satima needs to continue. The importance of the meeting will depend on all players to be present. Archer stood over Garrus. His avian gaze half open, meeting the bright droid eyes that studied him. Breathing difficultly, the turian attempted to ask questions.

"I suppose you're here to gloat over this situation. Is this your work?"

Archer tilted a gaze, "My work is never without a result. But this.", he gestured to the hybrid. "This is madness without a reason."

Garrus chuckled to himself, swallowing a dry cough. "Oh, there's a reason. If you're not a part of this, then there's only one faction that is."

The droid nodded, "The Alliance."

He lifted his arm, bringing out a unique kind of omni tool. Scanning the turian, administering two medi-gel packs. "This will keep you alive longer. But it will not fix your injuries. The remaining pack is for Satima."

Leaving the turian's side, Rassa uneasily switching between stances, Archer made his way towards the hybrid. Gesturing to his accomplice. "I'll need your assistance, my dear." He commanded.

Rassa smiled, winking at Garrus, attending the droid's orders. Satima stared at them. Her dark teal gaze was watered and wavering. "You're not here to help me, are you?" She gulped hard. A thirst that built up between the assault and pain.

Archer lowered his stare. "What I came here to do, will not kill you. But it will change things, considerably." He wiped away smeared blood on her nose, leaning over to leave a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Garrus stirred strongly at this. What right does he have? What right?!

The hybrid took in the strange gesture, trying to understand the moment, only to fail in recognizing the real danger. "Archer, what are you about to do?", she asked in fear.

Rassa reached out, grabbing Satima's shoulders and holding firm. Her grip tightening, with fingers digging deep into the girl's skin. Her creator retrieved a thin long device, hidden on his person. The end was deadly sharp, with an extracting piece mechanized inside the metal tube.

"This is an implant extractor. Designs of this instrument were a part of the Directive's many archived pieces. As head scientist on hive, I had complete access to the archives. Which means I remember a great deal of my tools."

Satima squirmed in Rassa's hold. "Archer, listen to yourself. You weren't like this on Argos. Everything had changed between us. You called me Reaper!"

He held the gadget, listening. "Nothing has ever changed between us, Satima. Only... a feeling. Something I have worked through great difficulty to erase."

Rassa hurt Satima to keep the girl still, but she wouldn't stay compliant. "No! You can't erase Argos. We helped Sam. We reached him!"

Archer looked away, "We didn't reach that abomination.", swallowing in hidden terror. " We reached something else."

The droid held a dark secret. His excursions to quarian space only bought him enough time, to configure the location. With the Omega relay still active, anything... or anyone, could come through it. From where? Or when? Archer did not know.

It terrified him to be completely ambushed by this living scenario. And if he could trace the signal to its origin, maybe there is a chance he can meet the creator of it. Unless it was a reaper, or the Directive. Still active, still coming for them all.

Multi-dimensions worked in such a twisted labyrinth of questions.

But he needed the key to it all. The hybrid so happened to be using it. Or was it shaped by her? Is she the key? If so, why did the presence so easily take over? Why was Satima physically assaulted by a figment of the mind? Are reaper devices only an illusion?

So many questions, and so little time. He wasn't going to be the puppet of their will again. And if a reaper awaited them on the other side, he'll blow the relay to hell. System and all.

A desperate difference of character took over Archer, as he leaned in face to face with the hybrid. "I need it, Satima. It's the only way to reach the signal. I cannot take you, because you are compromised from it."

Garrus didn't understand what the hell was going on, but whatever Archer had in mind, alarmed him. "What signal? Reach who?!", he tried.

Rassa glared to him, "Quiet!"

The hybrid leaned back, trying to keep herself away from him. Archer held the back of her head firmly, preventing her from wrenching away. She eyed him for a second. They stared, before he opened the device's interface. "No... NO! Archer!"

Her eyes suddenly turned crimson, gritting her teeth in affliction. It was painful, spirits, it hurt! But she couldn't stop it!

Archer held the device firmly, trying to move his arm. He stared in distress almost unable to will his own desires. "Get out of my mind, hybrid!", he roared.

Rassa gave a hit to the girl's head, trying to undo the indoctrinative effect on the droid. Satima recoiled from the blow, shutting her eyes to the throbbing of the back of her head.

Free from her hold, Archer realized how much she has become what Reaper's last moments alive were. Device in hand, he lamented what this would do, the grief and loss of trust. But another side of him spoke of the means. How far he has gotten to solve the signal. To breach home? Or to find the Directive waiting for them.

"I am... I am sorry, Satima. This must be done.", he panted from the exertion, leaning in close to her ear. "I won't let you die, but this will cause suffering."

Rassa stood in front of the hybrid as her last gaze settled on Garrus. The ex-agent held Satima firm, putting her body weight onto the hybrid's chest to keep the girl still. Archer held her head, forcing it to the left, and at once utilizing the extractor.

Satima screamed in agony. Garrus listened to the tool's whining noise, and the crunch of bone being penetrated. He eventually looked away, closing his eyes.

Within minutes it was over. The loud piercing cry of his daughter became silent. Hesitantly, he opened his gaze and made himself view the scene. Rassa stood with Archer, as he held a tiny bloody implant between his droid fingers. "Remarkable.", he scanned Satima's unconscious form. Applied medi-gel. "The signal is weaker in her now, but there are traces. She will no longer receive the aid of this implant."

Or the control.

Archer stared ahead to Garrus. "Do you hear me? The implant is gone, now. She will be disoriented, the voices will return, and your daughter will remain an indoctrinated puppet."

The turian stared away towards her. He didn't speak, only nodding his head. His secret of the Illium facility reassuring him that all was not lost.

Archer again studied the piece of technology only the sentarians had power of. Something so small, and yet so useful. They began leaving out the front door, with the droid signaling to Rassa. She used her tool to release the clamps from both Garrus and Satima. The hybrid fell forward face first to the floor.

With the reaper agents gone, Garrus attempted to sit up and walk over to her. Grabbing his visor, he yelped from the pain in his leg, collapsing to the floor. Sure his knee is broken. Clumsily, the turian crawled towards his child. Reaching out to push her over, to see the face.

To his horror, there was an open surgical wound in her right temple. That's where the sentarian designed implant resided. He tapped his visor. But there wasn't a good signal in this area.

Garrus sat up on his good leg, supporting himself to lift Satima to him. Holding her, caressing the bruised human cheeks. He couldn't stop it. The shame of it all. Forced to watch them torment her. To accept a possibility of her death.

"Satima...", his tone shaky. "Spirits... I'm so sorry. Nothing is right. I can't make it right, for you. I don't know how." He sniffled, holding back the urge to cry. Holding her closer, his avian gaze settled in personal rage. Her cropped ginger hair had grown more to thick feathered strands.

Garrus could feel it tickle his forehead and mandibles. He glared ahead, pushing back the terror and pain. "We won't stay here anymore. I'm taking you to Palaven. You'll be safe there. Charlie, Natalie... all of us together."

His promises sounded resolute in his mind, but once he spoke them, they became a silly dream only fools say.

Her body felt cold. She wasn't warm and lively anymore. The fight she had, slowly faded out. It was the same fight Shepard always had. "Spirits... Satima! Don't give in. Open your eyes to me... please."

Sitting here felt useless. He can't help her by shouting a command to stay alive. Garrus set her back on the floor, forcing himself to sit up more, putting all his weight on the good leg.

Limping in agony, the turian father made his way across the warehouse. Nearly slipping on oily sludge grabbing the rails of a workstation. He didn't recognize this place before. It seemed more older than the usual lower ward areas. A good place to use for sinister means. Harkin did his research well.

And once he's on the mend, that bastard will pay. Slowly, painfully. Daily.

Garrus winced, clenching his mandibles together. The plated knee made a popping sound when he put weight on it. Almost to the door, he could see the brightness of the nearby cargo docks through cracks of old broken widows. If a keeper ran by, maybe he can flag it down.

Will it listen? Satima and Ronin both witnessed these creatures' abilities to read minds. That's how they communicate. Spirits, it sounds so damn stupid. Like a ridiculous comic.

Garrus reached his goal, touching the panel to open the heavy door. As he did, two marines stood at the entrance, guns primed. He fell back as one of them kicked him. The turian felt every wave of pain course through his body.

He'll never be able to get up, now. He can't get outside to strengthen his visors own signal.

One of them ran over to Satima, poking her body with his rifle. "Shit... Reeves. Look at this. I thought the admiral wanted us to bring her onboard alive?"

Reeves kicked Garrus back down, stepping to his squad mate. "Well, damn. Guess that seedy bastard Harkin betrayed the deal. Call it in. It's over, as far as this thing is concerned. Shepard will be held on earth, and we can all get some peace around here."

Garrus turned over, trying difficultly to stand again, he managed to get on all fours. Dizzy, unable to stable his vision. Luckily, the visor enhanced his surroundings for him. He could see those two hovering over Satima.

Something suddenly washed over him, sending him reeling from a nauseous stomach. He wanted to retch but held it down, long enough to view a queer sight.

Her eyes are open.

Reeves aimed his rifle to the other marine, shaking. "I can't...", he said. "I can't... "

The second marine didn't even make his call before he stared down a slug to the eye. Reeves shot his partner dead. Garrus watched uneasily while the human male struggled with himself. He pointed the rifle to his own chest and fired. Both men laid dead and still. An uncomfortable disquiet settled about him.

Footsteps were coming in by the dozens behind him. She shot up quickly. Holding her head in apparent pain, gasping, groaning... reeling in tears.

Carefully, he lifted a taloned hand toward her, speaking. "Satima? Are you okay?"

His hybrid daughter attempted to sit up, standing drunkenly. She's hurt so badly, but somehow able to bear all her weight on both legs? Spirits, she should be crawling!

"Satima... get back on the floor. You don't need to walk. I'll get outside and comm c-sec, and Ronin. We'll get you help.", he winced again. His head was a pounding krogan. How long can he withstand to stay aware to help them both?

She clumsily made her way to him. Garrus shook his head, still on all fours. "No... don't try it... your legs..." But he noticed something else. Her eyes. Crimson. A glowing reminder of what she is.

Satima leaned down to him on her knees with tears. "What's happening to me?", she begged. "It hurts so much, but I can't stop it."

Her turian father reached out, "Sit with me. It'll be alright. I'll get help." Something hit him in the back of the head hard.

All he remembered was her shouts. Her legs stirred and she stood. More shouting, and gun shots. He can't stay awake for her. Garrus went to sleep.


	5. Wrong

Ronin viewed the footage of the embassy, using a hacking code to trace the girl's destination. She went to Aroch ward. One of the lower parts of the station.

Not exactly kid friendly either. Zakera or Kithoi Ward would've been better. C-sec heavy and full of more concerned citizens.

He'll take the cab to the port, try and see who noticed her. If any did at all.

The markets were full, people buying many wares and of course personal arms. Since all that's happened from the war, many wards have been given clearance for small arms. Most of the sections of the stations even petitioned and won the right of forming a neighborhood militia.

Ronin admires the reality, but it doesn't mean someone won't get stupid and triggered. C-sec has a lot to deal with lately. Having them keeping the search for the upper wards will quiet any complaints.

Satima will appreciate his personal attention on this. She deserves that much, and more. His nightmares had gone away since she returned, but her words on what the Argos was, haunted him.

It bothered everyone. The humans had come so far, only to be swallowed up by a dead man's hateful desire. Being spectre allowed him that much information.

Outside the landing zone, Ronin spotted a few asari cornering an open food stand. Maybe they were here when Natalie came through? As he walked behind them, their complaining was loudly heard.

"Ugh, Taliera. Did you see that girl's face? So rude.", she took a sip from a noodle cup.

The other, a more sky blue toned asari, pushed aside her dish in disgust. "I asked for mild sauce. _Unbelievable._ And yes, Tal, I did. She just pushed right into us! Completely rude."

"Can you believe how humans just let their children run around unaccompanied?", the first asari complained.

Yep. They've seen her. Ronin cleared his throat behind them, as they turned in surprise. "Spectre Ronin. I have a few questions."

...

Natalie ran down the path to the markets, straight into a couple of asari. They scoffed, calling her rude before continuing their trek. She looked everywhere for another cab port that wasn't hounded by a few marines.

Some of them wore darker armor, while a few had bright blue. Was there a difference?

She doesn't know much about the alliance. Only what she heard on the extranet, or the news. Natalie tried to remember where she used to live two years ago. It was such a long time ago for her.

She had just turned nine when the monster machines came. Thinking about it made her begin to cry. But Natalie shook her head and harshly wiped away the tears. She is a Shepard now!

Shepard's don't cry.

It had to be a couple hours since she ran. Her stomach started to rumble loudly, and she was awfully thirsty. Walking up to a lift, the girl read its stops on a holographic interface.

The presidium is where she lives now, but her home was full of those bad people. Strangers.

She didn't know how to contact any other family members. Both human and turian. If she tried to speak to c-sec, maybe they can keep her safe from the marines. Unfortunately, they might put her in the embassy.

Which is exactly where they wanted her.

Why? To put her away in some scary weird place? She shivered.

Natalie felt she walked for miles in the lower wards. Wandering around aimlessly. People ignored her. No one asked who she was, or where her parents were.

Depressed, she sat on a bench next to a loud building. Laughter and shouts faded behind the music that vibrated the floors and walls around her. Neon signs flashed on a back wall with images of strange drinks and dancing women who were mostly asari.

Natalie blushed. This is definitely a place neither of her parents would be happy about. She thought about going in and seeing what it was. Is it a party?

Lately, whole wards had been putting up signs and posters of a celebration. She asked about it before, but everyone at home was too busy shouting or leaving.

Timidly, she brought herself to the doors. The music had gotten louder, the closer she got. Her hand was on the panel, before someone yelled at her.

"Hey!"

Natalie bolted from the area. Two marines were hot on her heels, pushing people out of the way. One of them almost touched her shoulder as she ducked underneath an asari's skirt.

Running full speed, Natalie made it to a small walkway that divided a long stretch of station paths. The keepers often used it for themselves. She was just the right size to try it.

Carefully, Natalie stepped on. Using the rails for stability.

The marines came to the walkway, watching her quickly slide and hop around the keepers. Next to her, the skyway was filled with many cars. All zooming by fast as she perilously came close to losing her grip.

Strong winds from the open traffic path dangled the rest of the catwalk. Ahead was a tunnel. She didn't know where it would lead, but if those creeps couldn't follow, the better.

"Dammit! She's going into a keeper tunnel.", one of them shouted into their comms.

A keeper started pushing Natalie forward rather quickly. "Not so fast! I'll fall!", she tried.

It didn't stop, until she lost a grip over the left rail. Side stepping as the creature skittered past. Natalie slipped her footing, falling to one knee.

"Tell Kester our location!", the other roared.

The air blew stronger, pulling her down from her position, until she slid right off the metal floor. Natalie dangled with both hands to the catwalk flooring. Her small fingers dug into the open holes.

Screaming, tears falling in huge droplets down her cheeks, Natalie shouted for help. Skycars started to sideswipe each other, as the drivers took notice of the human girl child. Holding on for life.

A group of citizens crowded the area, pointing and yelling to one another. The marines were being pushed back now, unable to keep the area to themselves. Someone shouted for help.

A salarian began pointing underneath her. She heard the loud whining sound of a skycar engine. Carefully turning herself, Natalie spotted a car opening its side door. A voice yelled for her to let go.

No way! If she lets go, she'll fall. But Natalie was already slipping, unable to hold on anymore. Another keeper skittered by, glancing to her. She tried grabbing one of its legs.

The creature pulled back so the girl couldn't grip. Natalie used all her strength to attempt it, only to lose her remaining hold. The whining noise got louder, closer, as she slipped off the metal floor.

A sudden scream of terror drowned out her own wails when she fell. People scrambled to look over the walkway and view the body of the little girl on the ward floor below.

Instead they were met with a skycar hovering upwards to land on the ward. With a heavy thump, the vehicle's engines whined down, as Ronin stepped out, with Natalie sitting on the floor of the car.

He leaned to one knee, in front of her to meet the girl's gaze. Her frightened demeanor kept her hostage to that floor. "It's okay, Natalie. I'm a friend. I know you're scared."

She didn't budge, only shaking and holding on to the seat. Her little fingers dug into the upholstery, as hands grasped for life. Wide terrified eyes stared ahead.

Ronin reached in to touch her hand, lifting it to grip his. "Hold my... hand. ", he attempted, not wanting to linger on the fact. "Squeeze it as hard as you can. You can step out, and we get back to your family. I promise." Spirits, if he can find them.

Natalie squeezed his taloned hand but didn't look at him. Her small frame still huddled in the vehicle. He tried again. "Look at me."

She slowly changed her gaze to his, a watery expression of anxiety. Ronin nodded to her, "It's okay. You can come out. I won't let anyone hurt you."

The marines watched in curiosity but did not engage. They stood to the back of the crowd before disappearing altogether.

Natalie searched the area, seeing all the faces of regular people. No armor, no suits. But she was still too scared.

Hesitantly, she made her way forward, nearly tripping over her own shaky steps.

He caught her, stopped her from falling. So, he can't be bad, right? He's a good guy.

Carefully, she began to step out, half-crawling and half-walking. Until she fully darted into his arms. It surprised Ronin. He held her close, sitting up to stand. There was clapping around him. These people could provide a good cover for whomever is following the kid.

Whoever is also responsible for the family's disappearance.

Natalie gripped him tightly, as he walked away from the crowd. "Can you walk with me back to the embassy?"

She jolted back from the turian, trying to squirm from his arms. "No! I'm not going! That's where they were trying to take me." Natalie almost bit him!

Ronin set her down, holding on to her arm. "Who?", he tried.

Natalie kicked him, running again. The turian following behind frantically. "Kid! Hold on!"

He pushed by oncoming citizens, falling over a cart meant for the market ward. Ronin shot up quickly, shouting for Natalie to stop.

She didn't listen, finding another keeper tunnel that opened with the creatures' own command. He quickly realized her thoughts. "Natalie, don't!"

She dashed inside with the keeper, as the tunnel entrance closed. Ronin hit the wall. "Shit! SHIT!", he cursed aloud.

He doesn't know where it leads, or where she'll end up. Satima will never forgive him if Natalie ends up in the protein vats or spaced or anything else that could be fatal. The spectre comms Khalee, informing her of how he found Natalie, to only lose her to a keeper tunnel.

The human councilor was more than peeved. She yelled over comms, before apologizing.

Ronin ran to a cab, taking him straight to Zakera. The academy should have archives of the tunnels on each ward. Even though the truth is, that the keepers themselves change them yearly.

Spirits watch over that kid. And anyone else who's listening. Not like they listened before, when the reapers came.

...

Shepard waited as the loop of Garrus's screams came through again on the intercom. She shut her eyes tight. _It must be a fake._ They made it up in order to make her break down.

There's nothing left to break in her. She's lost everything. Her family, her friends, her career... her future.

A few minutes of this is nothing compared to the nightmares on the Normandy. The little boy burning in front of her. His husk body reaching for her, mouth open with nothing but the cries of a million people dying.

That's true pain. That horror the reapers inflicted on her. But to hear a fabricated recording of her... _husband's_ agony... that was just cruel.

Her ass had gotten numb from sitting for so long. Legs underneath were becoming sore and stinging. As she started to stand, feeling the blood flow back in her muscles. Another ping blared.

This time an open side to the door revealed an armored hand pushing a pad through. She reached down to pick it up. Tapping the screen, she witnessed something that brought her heart low to the gut.

Satima was clamped to a chair and beaten bloody. There were other visible wounds. The image swerved to the side, revealing Garrus in a likewise position.

This can't be happening... is this real?

Shepard dropped the pad, swiftly approaching the door. She beat on the metal, hitting as hard as she could with her bare fist. Screaming and cursing. Feeling defeated. It's not right to do this to them. Why not her? She's the guilty one, not them.

A voice came over the comms. "You will understand my pain, Shepard. Soon it will be over with."

_Grey._

The captain sat at the foot of the door, panting from the sores on her fists. Shepard stared ahead, contemplating how she would kill that woman. If she's lost it all, there's no reason to hold back.

...

Chief Admiral Marsden waited on the docks. She received the reports of the breach from Harkin, right before the slimy bastard disappeared. Marines were sent to rectify the situation. It will come to her door.

The turian hierarchy will bury the alliance in galactic bureaucratic law. All their joint military contracts broken, and her own career destroyed. But it had to be done.

With the hybrid dead, and the mother locked away, the galaxy can finally be free of the Shepard's and their reaper ties.

When everyone sees the bigger picture, they will forget the collateral mistake against the turian. No one else died. No one else suffered. Three lives for the billions of others.

A marine stood behind her on the docking platform. Ruth stared ahead out to the nebula beyond the ward's buildings and traffic. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Ma'am", the woman began. "I have received an express order by Kester. We are to no longer follow your orders. You are now under arrest by order of alliance command..."

Her words died off as Ruth gestured in quiet. "I know all of this well, Lieutenant. What's done, is done. See that Shepard is well guarded, still. I have already made sure she understands the consequences to her actions."

The marine nodded, leaving to the freighter. Ruth continued to stare. One Shepard left is better than two. "I did not want the hybrid dead, originally. Going behind my back was… ill-advised."

Grey waited behind her, a cane in one hand as she limped to the side of the chief admiral. "Shepard won't have a reason to fight anymore.", she narrowed an upset gaze. "I didn't order for the turian to be held captive and almost killed. I told you Harkin cannot be trusted."

Ruth sighed. "We completed part of our mission. My brother has been avenged, and the galaxy safe. The hybrid can no longer pose a threat to us."

_"I wouldn't say that."_

Ruth turned to find herself being flung backwards across the platform. She leaned on all fours, blood smeared on a facial wound. Grey was being handled by the throat.

_Red eyes._

Comms came through suddenly.

_"We got dead marines here! What's going on?"_

_"Sir, there's a turian barely alive in here. He's badly injured, and two more dead marines."_

The chief admiral stood shocked. Her gaze widened in terror. "They said you were dead?"

Grey was nearly choked out when Satima let go. The woman fell to the docking floor, gasping and coughing.

The hybrid glared in rage at Ruth, body shaking with an abnormal amount of red biotic power. It looked too much for her, but she did not waver.

It would be useless to call for help, or even use her comms. So, she stood her ground and welcomed whatever end this creature had in store. "Do what you will, hybrid. I know someday, someone or maybe something, will finally put an end to you."

Satima gave a cocky grin. With each step, blood dripped in splotches on the grey metal floor. She dragged her legs, deep ruddy liquid scraping the surface like it was paint.

A pained wince giving away the ordeal it began costing her. But even though the hybrid kept her stare, something was off. Her gait seemed to hold back longer before she attempted to get closer.

Ruth was now face to face with the abomination. Those crimson eyes glowed stronger with the dark sclera drowning her reflection in anger.

Satima's breathing strained, but she pushed her gaze onto the alliance woman. "Should I waste my time on you?", a smile took hold. But it didn't seem to be a normal feature for the girl.

The revulsion of the injuries inflicted on this thing, imprinted on Ruth's mind.

She reached up with a bloody hand, taking a finger to rub the cool sweat from the alliance woman's brow. Satima licked her finger, grinning. "The taste of fear."

That sudden moment of intended violence became shaded over by a different stance. Satima stepped back, lowering her glare to reflect. She held her head with both hands, face contorted in anguish. A loud buzzing sound pierced her thoughts. She couldn't concentrate.

Ruth noticed Grey getting up with a pistol in her hand. She had aimed it unsteadily towards them. The Chief Admiral tried to warn her, but it was no good.

The shot fired, echoed loudly in the docks. Satima reopened her crimson gaze to deflect the bullet with biotics. Before she could retaliate, a small squad of marines showed on the platform. Rifles aimed and primed. One of them shouted for everyone to drop their weapons.

Ruth shook her head in irritation. "She is the _weapon_ you fools!"

It did no good here, either. The hybrid attacked them, following the squad out of the docks and into another ward stairwell.

Grey collapsed, unable to comprehend what had transpired. The Chief Admiral still stood, a solid stone statue. And that was all she could find the courage, to do.

...

An alliance starship docked to everyone's surprise. Khalee was informed immediately. Together with an assistant and a squad of c-sec, the councilor prepared for whatever fresh hell was being brought to her door.

The presidium upper docks were teaming with many delegates for the celebrations. Wealthy participants agreed to throw galas and games, collecting a charity for the outer worlds still in a rebuilding phase after the war.

But this wasn't for the celebrations, or any other kind of event. This was an unofficial visit by the top command itself. Chief of Command Darwin Kester. The young new blood that lived and breathed alliance. Or so she was told.

Two rows of marines in light blue armor piled out with him in the middle. His uniform tightly hugged the firm frame of his body. Kester had a relaxed gaze full of coppery beauty.

Bronzed skin showed no visible blemish, while he stepped in stride under the bright lights of the docking area. Khalee envisioned a young Anderson. _All those painful years ago. No more regrets._

Stopping short of her person, Kester offered a handshake. Khalee accepted, and the two of them began a return to her offices. "It's a pleasure, Kester. But I must know why you're here."

He waited for her to step inside the lift first, only allowing her assistant and small group of his marines inside. As the door closed over the second glass case, he faced her with a troubled expression. "One of my admirals has gone against my command and came here to take the Shepard's. I'm afraid she's been successful."

Khalee's heart pumped a little faster. "That would explain the recent events. "

Kester had his hands behind the back but released them to settle in his stance. "Tell me everything."

Khalee barely began when her assistant finished a comm call from c-sec. Her alarmed gaze sent a chill down the councilor's spine. "Maria, what is it?"

"Ma'am. The girl... that hybrid, you've been talking about? She's at c-sec academy. She's... attacking everyone. There are reports of dead marines on the lower wards. And... it's awful."

Khalee exchanged glances with Kester. "Oh, my God.", she said.

...

Ronin hopped out of the cab below the stairs of the academy entrance. He had only exited to hear gun shots and yelling. Bringing out his pistol, the spectre roamed forward through the door. The long white hall was full of injured c-sec. One marine laid dead.

_Where did he come from?_

More shouts brought his attention to the entrance. Ronin ran through it, around the lift's back and up more stairs to the lobby. C-sec men and women were holding off someone. A few marines stayed behind them, offering support.

Gun fire echoed out, pinging off walls and glass windows. More c-sec had appeared from the other lift across the room. They were bringing the bigger guns. Ronin tried darting between the gun fire, getting to the first barricade.

He happened on a small squad. A turian female reloading guns. "Hey, what's going on? Who's attacking c-sec?"

She handed a freshly loaded pistol to her partner before replying. "That damn thing! She came through the far end, blasting her way with some kind of biotics. Chasing the alliance! Get down!"

Pulling Ronin to the floor, part of a hulled wall had been ripped and thrown at them. "See what I mean!", she yelled.

Ronin looked up and over the barricade to his own shock. "Spirits, no.", he muttered.

Is she looking for Natalie? Why attack the alliance, and those marines?

He dashed out from the barricade, as the squad shouted at him to remain in cover. Ronin can reach her. Somehow.

Standing to the side of the pissed off hybrid, the spectre yelled with taloned hands cupped around his mandibled mouth. "Satima!"

She stopped her assault briefly. Crimson eyes stared at him. She had a bloody wound on her right temple, inflicted bruises and more wounds on her legs. "Spirits, Satima. What happened?"

Her gaze narrowed in upset, pointing to the marines behind the barricade. "Them!" Using her strange biotics to fling more pieces of walls and doors at the squad. "Those bastards killed him! They killed my father!"

Her defiant stance convinced him, as well as those wounds. Someone did this to her. "Garrus is dead? Are you sure?", he questioned.

Satima hastily walked to him, Ronin standing his ground in case she went out of control. Her watery stare was no longer frightening, but sad. "I failed him. I was ready to die, but they came through... they wanted us both dead..."

One of the marines shouted from the barricade. "We didn't do anything!"

Ronin ignored him, grabbing her hands. They were sticky and stained red. "Satima, you have to stop this. Killing innocent people will not solve what happened."

She pulled away from him viciously. "You don't care what happens to my family! You only care about _her_!"

The spectre tried to stop her, "No, Satima. Don't!"

The hybrid turned her gaze on the squad, flinging more debris at them. She had enough of their weak attempts to hold her off. Satima pulled the barricade out from under them with all her strength.

One of the marines was dragged to her by biotics. Satima held a pistol to the helmet, emotional pain whirling in rage. "Why did you do this? WHY?!"

The marine couldn't speak from the fact, that the hybrid's own uncontrolled abilities were hemorrhaging her mind. "I... I didn't attack you. We were sent... sent by Kester. A different…different squad!"

Satima scanned the woman's mind, revealing a meeting with a human male that had copper eyes. She let the marine go, lowering her pistol. "Who is Kester?"

Standing with a massive headache, the female held her hand out to the others to stay back. She lifted off her helmet. A tawny gaze searched the hybrid, "I'm Lieutenant Commander Jesse Cox. Chief of Command Darwin Kester has sent us to apprehend Chief Admiral Marsden and Admiral Grey."

_Before you murder them._

The hybrid calmed her biotics. She could feel a difference in emotions fading out, as if something lost a connection to her. A slight sharp pang in her head left before she could react, blood trickled down her left nostril. It was a slight that no one noticed. She took a stunned step back. "You weren't a part of them?"

Cox held her helmet close under her left arm, nodding with a lowered stare. "No."

Satima searched through the crowd of fearful faces. All still aiming at her, hiding behind debris. She looked around the lobby, viewing the destruction her own emotions caused. Dropping to her knees and letting go of the pistol, the hybrid sat in shock of her actions. "Kin sha… What have I done?" She glanced to Ronin.

He didn't understand what had happened.

Ronin took over as spectre using his authority to clear the area and bring a medic for Satima. No one really wanted to touch her, let alone be in the same room as her.

C-sec officers began moving the debris, counting the dead alliance marines in the hall.

Cox called it in, receiving a hasty response from Kester himself. He had just found Shepard. There's a lot to discuss. So many wrongs that may never be right. But at least for now, the present danger is contained.

It's just unfortunate it had to be Satima.


	6. Your Best

Brand new chapter!

* * *

Shepard ran through the hospital. She was given the room number on the way to the presidium.

Doctor Michele stood outside, tablet in hand as she was speaking to two other doctors. "Oh, Shepard! He's in stable condition, I promise to look after him."

She didn't hear or care. All that mattered was being with him. Garrus laid unconscious when Charlotte ran in. Coming to a halt at the sight of him, she couldn't help but burst into tears.

Putting a hand over her mouth to stifle it, smother the upset from everyone else, Charlotte walked closer. Almost hesitantly, to Garrus.

His head was bandaged from the right angle, and left leg was in a medi-cast. Half-naked, her lover and best friend laid asleep. His visor laid on the tray of a table.

Charlotte leaned over him, nuzzling his head to hers. Warm tears dropped on his plated forehead, while she caressed his mandible. "I'm here.", she said with a sob. "I'm here honey, and I won't leave again. I won't do anything stupid again."

She carefully wrapped her arms around him to her, "I'm so sorry for being selfish. You wanted to help, you had the answers. I just...", she sniffled wiping her nose and eyes. "I didn't want to listen. So stubborn."

He didn't stir or move. Charlotte sat with him, holding his taloned hand between both of hers. His quiet slumber of healing reminded her of the medibay, on the Normandy.

She was recuperating from the blast attack by Harbinger and Archer's attempts to kill her off.

_Please… I beg of you._

Satima's pained expression and those words brought back a full view of the crucible. Reaper unleashed control over the hybrid, giving her the direction to attack Archer. Shepard drifted off into a daydream. Gazing out of the window.

...…...…...…...…...

Kester stayed in the lobby with Khalee and Ronin. Marines had been posted at every station.

He'll speak with Ruth and Grey later. Now pacing with his hands firmly behind the back. An irritated tone to his voice. "How many of the admiral's men did the hybrid kill?"

Cox was there also, bringing up her omni-tool. "Sir, all of them."

Kester exchanged a look with Khalee. "And ours?"

Once again, Cox drew up the figures. "One. Eight injured. She had been stopped by spectre Ronin before further damage."

Ronin stood to attention, feeling ridiculous. Kester looked him over. "I'm not a councilor, spectre, so I have no say so in your actions. I know in reality spectres have no authority over them save for when the council calls in another to apprehend him or her. But I can say this soldier to soldier-you do a shit job protecting the Shepard's from their own hazardess relationship with this galaxy."

The spectre raised a brow folding his arms in personal distaste. "With all due respect, sir..."

Kester dismissed him. "Spare me. I know you're a capable spectre. You just can't shake your past relationship with the hybrid. It clouds your judgement, and the judgement of others."

"You should've apprehended the hybrid long before that display with Ruth's private court on earth."

_That way your spectre authority would've protected them both._

He looked to Khalee.

She cleared her throat and summoned a seal from her own tool. "With the permission and joint agreement of the council. Spectre Ronin, you are relieved of your mission on the Shepard's. It will do everyone good if I put this in the hands of another spectre."

Livid, Ronin changed stances uncomfortably. "Who?", he demanded.

"Me."

Ashley came through the lift at the height of the argument. "I am now in charge of the Shepard's. I have no romantic ties to either of the family members, and my friendship has never compromised me from my duty to the alliance."

Although true, Ash felt bad for tossing Ronin over the rails. But he looked tired of being the go-to guy to rein in the hybrid.

With a scoff, Ronin began to leave. Khalee walked to him, a hand to his arm. "Spectre.", she began. "We would like your help still, on the missing case for Natalie Shepard. I'm sure the family will want your expertise on this."

He hated this. "Fine. After she's found, I'm done. I have more important matters to attend to."

Khalee watched him go with a long sigh. "Don't we all."

...

The salarian doctor, Tintisi, finished with the bandages on Satima's legs. His hands were nervous, but careful. "It will be several weeks of rehabilitation.", he stated. Nearly dropping the tray. "I will recommend elevation."

Satima stared ahead. She didn't respond to him. He took a few steps back, right into a marine. "Oh, excuse me." Leaving as fast as his long thin legs would carry him. Tintisi passed by Michele, who glanced in the room, concerningly.

Cox came in, along with Ashley. "Wait outside.", she alerted her squad.

After they were alone, the female spectre dragged a chair to sit next to the hybrid. Studying her closely.

Satima had a broken arm, bruised features, and her upper legs were temporarily med-casted. How she stayed conscious both concerned and fascinated her.

Ashley glanced to Cox, then back to the hybrid. "I wanted to let you know, that Garrus will make it. Shepard is with him."

Nothing.

"And I also want you to understand that spectre Ronin Naramis will not be frequenting your life as before."

Lieutenant commander Cox cleared her throat. "Perhaps, ma'am.", she spoke in a thick southern accent from earth. "She's nervous that I'm in here. Since the whole incident and all. I'll be outside if you need anything."

Ashley nodded, returned her gaze to the girl. Satima was banged up pretty good. Since the images from the vid, she can't imagine being subject to such physical and emotional torture. It's disgusting what those women did out of vengeance and fear.

And she herself felt that way months before.

Well, no longer. The Williams will be an ally to the Shepard's once more. Satima only did what she always knew. She thought Garrus was dead, and only retaliated against the ones that hurt them.

No other casualties other than alliance.

"Satima, we need to discuss..."

Cut short by a teary gaze, Ashley stopped speaking. "Go away... please...", the hybrid begged.

Unable to process the high amount of upset in the room, Ashley sat up and left. When the door behind her closed, Satima buried her head in her hands. The spectre watched, saddened.

...

Citadel Embassy

Human Councilor Offices

A round table was presented before them. Kester took the far end, with Cox and Ashely. Ronin sat to the left on his own, with Khalee opposite. Shepard sat the foremost end, staring down Kester. Liara came in, sitting two chairs from her. _Goddess._

Shepard stood. Hands to her side in clinched fist, a fixed gaze on them. "I _will_ speak.", she demanded.

Kester acquiesced to her.

She began. "I know what I did was wrong. I admit that. No excuses, however, justifiable, will ever fix that. But my daughter... did not deserve what was done to her. Both the Argos and now."

The captain laughed in sarcastic jest. "And Garrus Vakarian? Dragged into this by_ your_ admirals, Chief of Command.", her words thick with mockery. "Do you think the turian hierarchy will forgive this slight? One of their highly regarded soldiers and reaper war veterans, and his child who shares his turian DNA?"

Khalee swallowed cool water from a glass, as Ronin sat staring at the table. Kester equally stood. His narrowing gaze full of sympathetic disappointment. "Captain. I take full responsibility for Vakarian, and the admirals. I take full responsibility for the physical suffering of Satima Shepard."

It felt satisfying to hear that, but it wasn't enough. Shepard began to sit when Kester continued.

"But you must understand the consequences of all this chaos. You must resign your duties and post. Renounce the rank and roll of captain, or face dishonorable discharge, and the inability to financially and reputably take care of your family."

Shepard sat hard in her chair, a look of total shock stuck to her features. She knew it was coming, but to hear it out loud.

"I agree."

A hasty response. Ashley stared her way.

"Good. Now we can focus on the truth. Setting things right.", he said. "The public will know that you and your daughter are not at fault. You have retired due to ongoing stress from your days in the war. It's over and done."

The Chief of Command had planned a great deal out already. He played his hand well.

Liara was summoned to the table, sitting next to Shepard. Khalee brought out her tablet. "Shepard. Kester has agreed that your "retirement" from the alliance won't be made public until after Archer is found. You will continue as spectre to apprehend him or destroy him. T'soni and Spectre Williams will accompany you on this mission."

"I have put together the odd correspondence he has given me. It's all quite cryptic, but we were hoping that Satima has told you specific information on him.", Liara spoke.

Shepard took a deep breath, putting aside her hate for the asari. Archer is indeed dangerous, and every bit capable of doing more death and destruction than one person can think. It's for Satima's safety. "I don't know much. But I'll do my best."

"Your best has always been a cornerstone in the alliance. We won't bury your service or your methods, Shepard.", Kester stated.

With a nod, Shepard began to relay all she knew of the reaper droid.

...

Keeper Tunnel XC-9

Aroch Ward

It felt chilly in the pitch-black tunnel. Natalie barely made her way towards a larger hall. Feeling the sides of the cool hull walls, she trekked onward, slowly and carefully.

The keeper she followed disappeared somewhere between the entrance and another turn. Natalie couldn't keep up with the creature. Her shaky breath filled the quiet of the space as she took one more terrifying step.

In the large hall, small round red lights lit a path before her. Skittering sounds echoed around and behind her, but Natalie kept on. There's gotta be an exit somewhere?

A loud rumbling shook under her followed by the monstrous sound of an engine. Several more similar engine sounds whined on, with a hasty noise that now drowned out her breaths.

Suddenly two keepers emerged from a side wall. She could tell by their thin shadows of tripod legs. Natalie feared what they were doing as they quickly chittered by her.

She held her breath, hugging the wall closely when they past her presence. After the keepers disappeared once more, she let out a sigh of relief.

It was time to move on again.

The minutes dragged on as she could hear faint voices from beyond the station tunnel walls. Natalie called out a few times, but there were never any answers. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks while she stared to the grated floor.

Her hand rubbing against the surface and getting dirtier by the second. At one point she touched wetness on the wall. A small gasp of surprise as the cool damp of the liquid shocked her flesh.

Natalie smelled it but there was nothing out of the ordinary to her. She hesitated to lick it, due to the fact her school taught there are different species. And for each one there is a different risk. No kissing, no sharing cups or utensils or even food.

No matter how nice the other kid is, or if they're your best friend. No sharing!

She wiped her hand on her pants leg, then continued again. More noise resounded, but this time it was not like the rumbling from before. It had a sloshing sound to it.

Further ahead, Natalie realized the light was getting to be a brighter red. So bright, it was turning orange. Then yellow. Finally, she spotted a carved-out door frame, with a few keepers coming out.

Where did they come from?

There is a walkway surrounding a huge deep well. Curiously, Natalie picked up a little speed to see what it was. Her eyes squinting to adjust from the shock of the illumination.

The sloshing sound grew louder. Then a smell hit her. It was rank and putrid.

On the walkway, two smaller catwalks lined the deep well of muddy red liquid. She could hear the sound of three more sloshing wells. Natalie carefully stepped on the left catwalk. Remembering how close she came to be falling earlier outside.

There were no keepers around to push her, but all the same she held firm to the rails. They weren't as slender in footing thankfully, so Natalie forged on. The yellow lights above were bright enough for her to see this huge well room.

A vast under-ward warehouse of sorts filled with many more wells. All sloshing these different colored liquids. The smell was becoming unbearable. She covered her nose. Her eyes became watery from the fumes of this stuff.

Is it sewage?

Ahead on the same catwalk, Natalie spotted someone darting from one walkway to another, quickly retreating to a platform that had many computerized stations. Some of it looked like the ones at school. Is this person studying anything?

Why is the place so huge and full of nasty wells? The keepers seemed interested enough. But only to keep it sloshing. They tinkered here and there on various terminals and panels.

The figure ignored them, and they it.

With enough lighting, Natalie was capable to make it to the platform the person was using. She eyed another well with grey blue liquid swirling in motion. Batting her eyes from the rank fumes, Natalie walked away hurriedly to the middle of the stations.

"Hey!"

She yelped, almost running back. But she knew there was no going back. In here the bad men and women could not find her. And neither could that turian.

"I'm sorry. I'm lost. There are strangers trying to find me."

The figure came out of the gloom holding a data pad. His crazed _black-eyed _stare startled her. It's a salarian with dark red and coal colored skin. He studied her, twitching now and then. Giving a sharp _Hmmm_, before speaking. "I don't care who's chasing you. You have no business down here! This is _my_ important work."

Natalie watched him bypass her rudely, carefully cross the catwalks to a moving platform. She ran to catch him. He again twitched from her, shaking his head in irritation. "Human girl child, go away. I'm in the middle of very important finds."

She held onto the rails as he pressed a button to be hovered over another well. This one had brown and purple swirls. "What is this?", she wondered.

He _hummed_ and twitched, clearing his throat before typing something on his data pad. A panel opened across from them. She caught a long tube sliding out, right over the well. Something came down fast making an awful thumping and bumping against the tubing itself. Finally slipping out into the well with a loud splash.

Natalie loomed over with the salarian shaking his head. "You don't want to do that.", he warned in a shrill tone.

Peeking in trepidation, she caught a horrible sight. Almost losing the contents of her bladder, Natalie screamed briefly, holding herself back and shaking. "That's... that's... "

"A body? Yes. An asari one. These are the protein vats. This is what happens when you die on the citadel and no one claims your person. The keepers scoop you up before anyone can notice and throw you down here."

Terrified, Natalie gulped. "I want to go home."

"I wish you would. But it seems you're really lost.", the salarian pressed the button again after scanning the well. "I'll take you and get you out of my lab space. I can't have your DNA practically soiling my work! Look at you! Crying and sniffling over everything."

Natalie wiped her nose and eyes, trying to act brave. "What's your name?"

The salarian scoffed, crossing his arms. "Chorban."

...

"She went into where?!"

Shepard's vexed gaze stared down Ronin. Her cheeks flushed in rage. How can this capable man lose a small child? Isn't he supposed to be Satima's _on again, off again _boyfriend? Doesn't he care?!

Ronin stood at attention, feeling more like a useless idiot by the minute. "Something was wrong. Natalie had been too terrified to trust anyone. Even me. She ran right into that keeper tunnel, and I have no clue where it leads. If Satima hadn't attacked C-Sec academy..."

The captain dismissed him rudely, "I don't want to hear about it. What's important is finding my daughter. She's ten, Ronin. Ten!"

He averted an irritated gaze, holding in his inner urge to respond to her critical remark, but instead Ronin gave in. "Yes, ma'am. I understand. And you have my solemn promise I will find her."

Shepard stared him down, then relaxed her gaze. Folding arms across the chest defensively, the captain accepted his word. "I'll join you shortly, after you get some schematics of the tunnels from c-sec."

He nodded but hesitated to leave. "Shepard... Have you seen Satima, yet? She was very out of place and badly injured. Torture... well, it's not something any person can easily snap back from."

Being worried as a friend is no harm. He's only concerned. And... wishing badly to hold her again. Spirit's the sight of her. Bloody and dangerous. If she never left, they would still be together. He could be her rock in all of this.

But now he's being presumptuous, and a fool.

Shepard sighed evasively, giving her attention to the window of the hospital lobby, out into the great skyline of the presidium. Watching those clouds whisk by in a false blue sky. It did cross her mind. She just didn't want to face it.

"When she's feeling better."

Ronin observed curiously. "But I feel she needs you now... "

The captain served him a cold scowl. Frowning away at his words. "I said, _I'll wait _until she feels better, Ronin!"

He backed off the subject, and away from the woman. Anger seems to be a deep vein of hidden issues with these Shepard's. But then again, he doesn't blame them.

And that thought brought him to Janie. She had something important to say, but it'll have to wait. Natalie is lost somewhere very dangerous. He wouldn't expect forgiveness if anything fatal happened to her.

He could not even forgive himself.

...

Kester stared out from the balcony of the embassy office. Khalee obliged to his request for some time alone. That and giving a message to Lieutenant Cox and Lieutenant Commander Williams.

Changes will have to be made, and soon.

His only regret... is letting Shepard down in this. But all that she and her hybrid child have done, both the good and the bad, have made a lasting imprint on this galaxy.

"Sir?"

Cox stood to attention behind him. Her thick southern earth accent called his own attention. "We're waiting on Williams."

The Shepard's were being treated in one fashion or another. He read the files from Hackett who stated clearly how much Kelly had been a help and asset to the hybrid.

He ordered Captain Shepard for a new psych eval. It will quiet the concerns of the alliance, and maybe help the galaxy's hero from all the damage the reapers inflicted.

Williams stepped through briskly, aligning herself side by side with Cox. A short salute began the conversation. "Sir. Ready to report."

Kester stood at ease, signaling them both to follow. He studied the women before making his decisions in mind. "Changes are coming. Big ones. The alliance has put me in charge since the day the reapers were defeated. We owe our futures to Captain Shepard."

Neither women disagreed at this.

"But, somehow... their lasting effects of indoctrination and the continuous efforts of foes unacknowledged, have laid low our hero. And her unexpected... child." He almost hesitated at the word. Was it right to state it so?

"This is why, I am relieving her of her duties. Giving her an honorable discharge. Giving Shepard a chance at redeeming her core values, the morals that made this woman the spear against the will of the reapers."

Ashley trembled inside at his words. He sounded so much like Anderson. She felt more foolish and colder hearted by the minute at how she went against Shepard. "What can we do, sir? To keep the hybrid and Shepard safe?"

He pondered this for hours before, and now still. Folding one arm over his chest, with the other hand to his chin in contemplation. "All that we can without over stepping the boundaries. They need to know they can come to the alliance for help. To not take matters into their own hands again."

The blonde-haired Cox nodded with a concerned gaze. "But, sir. The hybrid has displayed dangerous biotics. How can we contain any situation involving her?"

Williams snapped a look of confused upset.

Kester crossed both arms changing stance. "Leave the rest of that to me. I will be speaking with her soon. Alone." He gave a reserved glance to Williams. She lowered hers in response.

"With that aside. I have new assignments and orders to give out. Williams, you are now promoted to the rank of Commander. Serving on the Normandy alongside Captain Shepard, until Archer is found."

She stared in surprise. Commander?

"Cox. You are staying on my fleet until Archer is found. Once this mess is finally ended, you will relieve Shepard of her duties and assume command of the Normandy and her crew. Is this understood?"

Holy Shit. Cox became extremely unsure. "Sir... with all due respect... I don't think Shepard will like this... "

"It does not matter what Shepard likes. She will acquiesce and relive her command. Williams will assume command of a fleet I have been putting together, jointly, with the turian hierarchy."

Williams blinked, then cleared her head. "Sir? The turians? Exactly what is going to happen?"

Kester turned around, hands behind his back. Gazing back out from the balcony. "Our outposts in deep space have been getting strange signals. They've spotted a lone shuttle using relay after relay. Barely staying long enough for scans or apprehension. Our asari friend has given me the warning the prothean found."

He faced them in concern. "It comes from the Omega relay."

…

Aroch Ward

Level four

Shepard scanned the local area with her own gaze. Not many people were paying attention.

Ronin continued to read the tunnel schematics using his omni-tool. "She ran into C, but it turns into a one-way right at the protein vats. Then to tunnel A. That's the fans."

The captain sighed in upset, "We need to step it up. Reach the wall you saw her go into." She pushed her way through crowds and single walkers alike. Rudely, efficiently, and with plenty of personal distaste.

They're not the problem but treating these sheep like they're a waste of time made her feel more in control. A personality trait she had hoped was long buried in the alleys on earth. Years ago.

Her spectre companion didn't speak while they made their way to the walkways. Good. Shepard wasn't up to his constant requests for her to see Satima. She misses her hybrid daughter but is equally vexed over the whole situation. Satima stated she'll answer to her own mistakes from now on, alone.

Shepard has already followed that plan. Natalie mattered more right now.

The spectre led them right to the wall, scanning it. "The entrance is here, but we need a keeper to open it."

The captain stared at the surface. "Or blast our way through."

She rubbed the smooth metallic wall with a gloved hand. Her black N7 armor had a nice sheen to it from the neon signs in the background. "I can use my biotics. Rusty as they are."

"Shepard…", Ronin began. "You sure this will work?"

Lifting her left hand out, feeling the sudden rush of energy course through her body, Shepard replied in a loud voice. "Spectre Ronin Naramis, do I have your permission to demolish this wall and continue our mission?"

She winked. Interesting. Ronin chuckled to himself. Work seems to put this woman at ease and more focused. "Yes, Ma'am. But I would also like to point out…", he continued in a loud voice, as well. "That you are still a spectre. If you need to break a few walls. By all means…"

Shepard narrowed her mind into a single thought_. Break._ Her biotics flared and pulled, then pushed at the surface. A loud crack fractured up the middle of the wall.

She strained, a single vein throbbing on her temple, but still the captain held. Demanding and willing this surface to crumble. _Break this wall_.

With a shout, Shepard pulled with all her strength, and the metal wall came out to them. She blocked the debris with her right hand. Ronin flinching from the scene.

Breathing heavily, Shepard put her hands to hips, leaning over slightly to catch her breath. Sweat lightly glistened on her forehead. "Whew. It's been a while." Slapping his arm. "Let's go!"

Ronin shook his head.

….

Tunnel A

The large fans sucked the air out of the room. Debris, loose fragments of trash and other things, were spaced.

A small ship comes by to scoop it all up.

Natalie made note of it, as they waited for the room to clear. Chorban reading the data on a terminal screen. "Can't go in until the fans stop. That's how many rats die. They don't time it well."

She cringed from the thought. The salarian explained who the rats were. Other children, like herself.

"Why don't you call them kids?", she wondered.

"Because they don't have families, and they destroy everything in their paths like vermin. Data collections, touching other keepers to watch them melt into acidic goo. Stealing food!"

Chorban got a little bothered by these memories. She also found out that these "rats" were not solely human children. But a diverse group of turians, some asari and more than a few drell. Although he stated the drell kids are left on purpose for training. Training for what?

"We can go now. The fans have stopped."

Natalie waited as the glass door slid open automatically. Two keepers went ahead with Chorban following behind. "Come along, human girl-child!"

She stepped through the frame, hastily keeping up with them. At last on the other side, the alarm sounded before the glass doors shut again. Natalie held herself to stop the shaking.

"That would've been a disaster. I haven't even finished my scientific journal!"

Natalie ignored him, continuing to follow the mad salarian. Tunnel A became Tunnel D. He scanned another keeper, then used a local computer station. "We may get turned around. It could be a day or two before we reach the Zakera ward. At least someone there might notice you."

"What? A day or two?", Natalie yelled. "I'm tired… I haven't had anything to eat for hours. I want my mom!"

Chorban closed his hands over the sides of his head. Humming to himself. Clearly her shouting bothered him. So, Natalie tugged at him, yelling louder. "I want to go home! HOME! I want MOM!"

Unfair, but effective. The girl managed to completely push Chorban to the point of leaving her. But he somehow found the best way out in a pinch. "Fine! I'll study the decaying process of keeper waste… ON MY OWN!"

Ewe. Natalie was glad she won't be present for that. He seemed lonely, though. But keeper waste was not a good way to spend a day on the citadel.

…..

Shepard followed the DNA scans of Natalie. Right into the protein vats hub. "Natalie!", she screamed. Running on the walkways, nearly slipping herself.

Ronin came around with her, finding the computer station. Noodle cups and personal trash littered the area. As well as a cot in the corner. "Someone lives here."

The captain investigated one of the vats. "Red. Human?", she asked.

He peeked, turning away his gaze. "Maybe. I don't think she's down there. We should look around first."

Rummaging through the trash, Shepard spotted an old data pad. She picked it up, dusting off the screen. Tapping it, the captain read familiar data.

"Well. Look at this.", she handed the pad to Ronin. He scanned its contents.

"Keeper data? From… 2083?"

Shepard nodded satisfactory. "Uh-huh." Ronin handed it back, as she continued to pour over the data. "All of this was uploaded from a personal omni-tool. Before it got destroyed along with my body from the collectors."

The spectre's curiosity was peeked. "Really? Why?"

She turned it off. "An amateur salarian scientist named Chorban asked me to, that's why."

…

Natalie watched a keeper stare at her. Its large black eyes seemed to swallow her figure whole. A reflection of her own curious stare led Natalie to almost touch it.

"Don't!", Chorban screeched. "I swear you children just want nothing more than to touch, touch, TOUCH!"

He pulled her along. Natalie stared at him. "Why are you so angry all the time? It's weirding me out."

He stopped in front of another hall. "The keepers are all that mean anything to me. It's all I have."

Chorban sounded sad.

"I'm sorry. Maybe my mom can help you with your research? She's a captain.", Natalie stated.

Twitching from her, he cleared his throat. "Well… maybe that might help with a little donation. Some funding. I eat with the rats you know." She didn't know but felt awful for him all the same.

Tunnel D was long. Echoes of their footsteps filled her with a tense panic, while they trekked forward. Dark areas threw ominous shapes, causing the girl to flinch away. When they happened into a well-lit corner, Natalie hugged the wall. "Are we almost there?"

Chorban scanned the hall, then turned himself to face the way they came. "There's something following us."

Her heart picked up a few beats. "Oh, no! They're coming!"

"Who again?"

Natalie started to pull him by the hand. "The bad marines… we need to go!"

He didn't need anymore convincing. Having met with plenty of authority figures who have beaten and humiliated him since the reaper war and those green skinned giants. Chorban began leading the run to the final tunnel.

….

Shepard jogged down the hall. Omni-tool open and sending an orange glow to the hull ceiling. "I have a trace of her DNA. She's been here."

"Let's hurry!", Ronin started running down the hall. Past keepers and tech.

They happened to figure out the fans systems. Almost getting left in the room. Shepard used her biotics again to jam the panel commands, giving them more time.

"Tunnel D.", she alerted.

They stopped to hear footsteps echo to them. "Could it be her?", Shepard wondered.

"Only one way to find out.", he said.

…..

Chorban hurried the command to the entrance of the ward. A keeper tried to block him. "No, NO! You stupid yet dangerous bug! We need out."

The keeper kept blocking the command.

"They're getting closer!", Natalie urged.

His heart racing, Chorban knew there was only one choice. "I have to.", he spoke in a shrill voice.

Natalie had no clue what he meant, until he started reaching out to the keeper. She wanted out but didn't want his research to be ruined. "Wait! Maybe we can find another entrance along this wall?"

Chorban gulped, shaking his head. "I appreciate the concern, human girl-child. But _I must_ touch it."

Resolved, the salarian nearly tapped the arm of the keeper with the tips of his own amphibian fingers, before a shout startled them.

"Natalie!"

The girl snapped her gaze in the direction of the voice. "Mom?"

Shepard barely walked forward as her legs felt weak and useless. Natalie ran to her, with Chorban looking on puzzled. She slammed into Shepard's arms, holding on tightly.

"Oh, sweetie.", the captain exclaimed. "Are you okay?", she pulled the child back, wiping away dirt from her cheeks. Pushing loose strands of hair back. "Are you hurt?"

Natalie shook her head with a smile. "I'm alright, mommy. I missed you!" Embracing again.

Ronin felt a major relief. Watching in personal pride. He was glad nothing more serious came of this. Although the salarain at the end was looking pretty shady.

"Excuse me.", he made his way to the man. "Do I know you?"

Chorban instantly recognized the spectre. Scoffing aloud, "You should. We worked together when those green people came, and I ended up down here."

"Ah.", Ronin said. "You're Chorban. The guy who knows an awful lot about keepers."

The salarian twitched, folding his arms over his chest. "Well? Are you going to arrest me?"

"I could, but…", the spectre opened his omni-tool. "Something tells me you're more valuable at c-sec than hiding down here."

…..

Huertas Hospital

Kester stood outside the glass door. He stared in as the hybrid sat up, gazing out the window to the presidium around them. There was a veritable loneliness to her. A dark shadow that covered every part of this young woman's life. Stepping through the frame, Kester stood at the foot of her medical bed. The hybrid made no inclination of addressing him. Fair.

"You don't know who I am…", he began.

"Good. Now leave." She forced back a wince from moving her legs. Satima stared out the window.

Kester raised a brow, smirking to himself. Pacing around the bed to block her view. "But… I'm Chief of Command Darwin Kester. Of the alliance."

She averted the gaze, looking off into the room. Staring at anything other than him. "Is this your command?", she pointed to her legs.

Kester put his hands behind his back, standing to perfect attention. "No."

Recovery for the hybrid will be weeks. Her father? Could be a little while. No matter how strong he is, in reality… another blunt trauma to the head did not help. Their files filled his data stores in the office terminal back on earth. Every injury, every mission, every problem… all downloaded, courtesy, of the Broker.

"I know you're angry for what happened. I am grateful that you left them alive. However, killing alliance marines is not an improvement to the situation."

Satima glared at him. "They tried to kill us!"

Kester nodded, "Yes, they did. But a Shepard does not go around murdering all those who've wronged her."

She felt confused. "A Shepard?"

He paced again, giving her back the view. "You're not just a hybrid, or the reality of how you were brought here. You're a Shepard too. Accept that acknowledgement. Few will give it to you."

Satima sat up straighter, "You want to tell me something, is that it? How everyone wants me dead or buried alive in some cell. I've heard it all, _Chief of Command_.", she said mockingly. "I'm not meant to exist, yet here I am."

Her tone sounded grieved. The hybrid stared down. Feeling the soreness of her legs with four fingered hands. "Why are you here?"

Kester sat in the chair occupied earlier by Ashley. "I wanted to speak with you. About your capabilities, your ties with Archer, and how you can help stop him."

She eventually met his stare, reading him closely. "He made it all worse. Taking the implant. I'm not myself."

The Chief nodded, leaning out of the chair to contemplate. "Look, I know you've been through hell and back more times than any person could handle. You have a special knack for falling into trouble, and you've placed trust in people that handed you over to the very devices that made you."

He sat up, giving her a defined stare. "This galaxy is looking to blame someone for the reapers. For the deaths of billions, the pain and suffering that shadows every step each living soul has made. We survived our extinction, not because we were better equipped or had more leverage on the field."

"We survived because… Shepard found out she had a lot more to fight and live for. You."

Satima sighed aloud, emotions strangling her senses. Tears welled up in her eyes, "I've done nothing but bring shame and hurt to her. I don't belong here."

Kester lowered his gaze, "No one belongs anywhere."

The hybrid leaned back on the large pillow, staring up to the ceiling. "I'll help find him, bring him back to be locked away. But, how can I?", she pulled off the covers to reveal her damaged legs.

"When I can barely walk?"

Kester stared at the gel casts, the parts of flesh on slender legs that were covered in yellow and purple blotches. Trailing up to the bruised features of her hybrid face.

"Satima… Shepard and Spectre Williams will worry about the foot work. You just need to provide the intimate details of who this man is, in a tactful manner. I believe turians are naturals at that.", he tried to compliment her with a smile.

It didn't do anything but cause the hybrid to frown.


	7. Veiled

Normandy Docks: Citadel

Shepard stood with hands in pockets as she overlooked the shipping yard below. It had been damaged from a single crane breaking loose, causing disarray as she viewed piles of debris laid out in sections from the working crew. Shouts from one end of the area to the other were echoing towards her but the words got lost between the two levels that distanced them.

The headlines from citadel news released information on who and what had been effected. According to local ward citizens, four keepers had been killed as well as the lives of two dock workers taken with them. Five others were injured from debris. It was a tragedy.

But it did not get reported or even circulated on the station _until_ today.

Three days ago, Shepard was taken by Ruth and Grey while her daughter and Garrus were attacked, tortured and nearly killed. And when the hybrid reaper-born broke free, she recked a vengence on those that would see her erased.

Chaos trickled down the road like rain on a hill. Creating a ripple effect that not many people from the top ever notice. If she hadn't succumbed to her violent training, Satima wouldn't have unleashed her biotics to blow those alliance soldiers off the scaffolding. Her assault on the ward led to the center beam becoming unbalanced.

So when the dock workers took to finish upgrades on the lower ship yard's second level platforms, the unsteady framework gave way. As the workers fell, four keepers were on their way to the next hidden passage, caught between tunnels.

Part of the framework knocked into a crane, which lost balance and fell over quickly. Toppling onto the platforms and people below.

That was the day after.

It felt like a curse, really. Everywhere Satima went trouble started. But, can she help defending herself? Or giving back the same anger and fear that was thrown at her? Shepard can't undue the damage that was done. She wasn't there to control her daughter's rage.

Shepard honestly thought if Ruth had her, they would leave things be. But it was stupid thinking that led to all of this. Emotions running ranpid. A wild manifestation of paranoid conclusions.

Her comms pinged unexpectedly. Garrus had visitors, and ones that she wasn't ready to face.

* * *

Huerta Memorial Hospital

Solanna paced too much in the room. Her leg became sore from it. _Damn arthritis._ Broken bones heal but it seems they remember the pain of every moment. Frustration filled her mind since the news of her brother. He lies in an induced coma and the bastard that did it runs free in this spirits forsaken galaxy.

"Solanna. Calm down."

Her father's voice echoed with concern. She didn't want it. All Solanna can think of, is exacting a vengeance of her own on that living piece of garbage. It hurts worse because Garrus got caught in something that was only meant for Shepard and _her_ daughter.

He didn't deserve a life of punishment. That's what it felt like, looked like. A consequence for being with a human instead of his own kind. And helping to raise_ it._

"Sol." He repeated. That irritating tone of authority made her stop and glance to him. "I can't stay still. Your son is badly injured! It's Shepard's fault! She.."

Charlotte walked in. Already in N7 combat armor, ready for leave. The captain's stern gaze settled upon them. She tried to lighten the mood with a crooked smile. The room remained quiet.

Tiberius sat up with a stern glance. "We were told he's doing better since yesterday. There's no more danger."

There was surgery hours ago. Procedures to alleviate the trauma caused by Harkin. The thought churned sourly in her stomach. She should've let Garrus kill the bastard years ago. Despite the feeling of regret, Shepard understood that Michelle took excellent care of him.

Charlotte shook her head to agree. "Yes. Natalie and I stayed with him for a while." Partly true. She couldn't bare to see him like this again. They left early. She needed to be alone to think and brood. Natalie needed rest from all the horrible things that happened.

Solanna wasn't satisfied by Shepard's calm answers. Pushing her way to glare down her _sister inlaw_. "Your alliance has gone too far. That daughter of yours has caused enough damage!"

Surprised, Charlotte returned the stare. "She's Garrus's daughter as well. And besides that, it's not her fault."

Tiberius tried to speak but Solanna interupted him. "It is! And yours! He's always defended you, since day one." she spat. "My little brother, in love with a human who barely seems interested in his welfare let alone anyone else."

Charlotte scoffed, walking to the seated area, nearly falling onto the cushioned chair. She winced from the words as Solanna stood over her, furious. "You are so selfish. And after what you've done against your command and people? I don't understand how this galaxy chooses to continue turning to you. "

"Solanna!", Tiberius commanded. "Step outside."

She snapped a surprised reply. But Tiberius was not backing down. "Step. Outside."

The turian woman huffed, stomping away to the second lobby. He watched her go, now taking a seat next to Charlotte. "I know you have an important mission to complete. The reaper creation that made my grand-daughter." Or rather the cloned genetics of his son, he thought.

Shepard looked up to stare at him. Her expression confused.

"Solanna is upset. She has a hard time accepting you, and the two girls. There were... expectations, you see." _His or hers?_

Charlotte glowered in disapproval.

Tiberius sighed. "I think Solanna is trying to be both mother and sister to him. She wants what is best for him, however, what she wants and what Garrus needs, are two different things."

Charlotte looked away. After everything these past few years, she's starting to doubt her intentions with him. "I'm not sure I am _what Garrus needs_."

Her father inlaw chuckled. "He needs to tighten his aim and-and he needs his family. Right here."

She smiled wearily. Standing to leave. "Will you look after them?"

He nodded, "Solanna and I will take care of things here. You have no need to worry."

Charlotte bit back an urge to say something about the turian woman but decided to leave hastily, passing by a seething Solanna. It will take time before the woman forgives her and Satima.

* * *

Presidium Embassies

Kester waited as the council entered the forum room. Tevos, the Asari councilor, sat on the couch with her assistant. Pretending to be busy on her omni-tool.

Valern began pacing while muttering about current security issues at the station. Khalee sat at her desk as usual, opening her terminal for the information they sought. There will be no turian councilor today. Not after the betrayal Daxis displayed.

While the important crowd of different species convened, Ronin stood to the side of the room, viewing the lake from a large square window. A basin of shrubs displayed beneath his turian feet. More for atheistic than touch or smell. He traced the plant life with his avian vision noting how artificial they looked. A rough exhale escaping his mandibled mouth while current thoughts invaded his mind.

He was supposed to be gone yesterday but they needed someone close to the hierarchy to relay what was happening. One more day of this damn station and then it's over. Ronin couldn't decide if he should visit Satima or just disappear too. Like she did all that time ago.

Everyone stopped chatting as Kester cleared his throat. "The search unit we deployed has returned from the Far Rim and Hades Nexus." His expression grave. "We cannot find the sentarian vessels that were chartered to enter weeks ago. And neither the warship Edina or the trade ship Val-akun. They are missing."

Tevos scoffed dismissively, "Maybe they have decided we are too primitive for them?" An arrogant grin unsettled the room.

Valern stopped pacing to reply, "Or maybe the hybrid has caused enough distrust and concern, they have decided to never return?"

Ronin waited in silence listening as the council argued over the lost aliens. All the while he agonized over how to tell Satima what he found out days ago.

Khalee brought up a few data entries and vids from her terminal, sending the information to the six screens behind Tevos on the wall. "The two relays recorded normal ship travel in the past month. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except for the scheduled sentarian's vessels which did not pass through. Until something shows up, all we can do is send a received signal to those relays and hope nothing sinister is behind their silence."

Kester sighed deeply. "Let's hope it's not anything dire."

They all agreed until Ronin spoke. "The last time I was on their home planet, everything was already dire. The sentarians are tough and capable but the only thing that could pose a challenge strong enough to give them pause, would be reapers. And that has been taken care of years ago, by the Shepard's."

The Asari councilor rolled her eyes as Valern shuddered. Khalee nodded, "Yes, spectre. You are correct. So, let us hope that nothing of the sort has come up unexpectantly to them."

As the meeting was dismissed, Kester stopped Ronin briefly. "Would it be in their nature to act supercilious?"

The spectre studied him before replying. "They are the same kind of flawed and fierce people we know all too well in this galaxy. Arrogance is not in their nature. Neither is abandoning their agendas without cause."

Kester accepted Ronin's answer. "Thank you, Spectre. I appreciate your honesty."

Ronin would've been happy to finally leave but something bugged him. Forcing him to speak once more. "Since you respect my honesty, I'd like to say something else." His stare concerning. "Talk with Satima. Ask her what she thinks. She knows a lot more about them than I do. And she's dealt a great deal more with the reapers, than Shepard."

The spectre left Kester and Khalee , determined to not abandon one last goodbye to the hybrid.

* * *

Heurta Hospital

Room 203

Satima used her crutches to get around, trying to walk on her own but the weakness in her legs slowed her down, causing pain and discomfort.

The hybrid looked over her medical information. She's being released in an hour. Shepard left on the Normandy through the relay some time ago. Her mother didn't even visit or say goodbye.

Leaving Natalie to continue her education despite the trauma of the most recent days, without a parent to guide and protect her. Satima knew this could not carry on the way it has been for much longer. The child needed a stable family. Not an emotionally dysfunctional ship ride.

Walking back and forth was giving her a headache. Doctor Michelle said it was her body saying it is in pain. _No shit._  
Meds helped some. That awful migraine from the Halex Harkin gave her finally went away. It left a sour taste in her mouth and a weird sensation to her senses.

It's also why she could fight while seriously injured. Powerful drugs can do that to you. _Just a jolt. A jump in the blood. _The last problem she needed was to acquire a taste for addiction. Halex is a powerful substance. Right next to Red Sand.

Sitting in the chair provided in her little room, Satima sighed loudly, frustrated and sore. The door opened to Ronin coming through. It seemed he was in a hurry, stopping to view her in the chair.

Kneeling, the spectre shook his head. "Spirits, Satima."

She shrugged with a smile. "I'm fine."

The spectre nodded, "I've just left a council meeting. Do you know what's going on?"

Satima acknowledged, "Shepard is going after Archer. I'll be recovering in the meantime and checking on Garrus. Keeping Natalie safe." No alliance bitch will calmly walk away with the child again.

Ronin tilted his head affectionately, smirking and thinking loudly. His mandible twitched while his brow rose and furrowed. Something is bothering him.

"Is everything okay?", she asked.

He stood with hands to his smaller hips, glancing away in shame. "I have to leave." Ronin resumed a softer stare towards her. "It's Jaine." That damn call he kept brushing off.

Satima unsettled in her chair, "Is she okay?"

The spectre began to pace, finally sitting on the edge of the medical bed. Sighing deeply. "She and Kauven left a few days ago. Took a transport straight to Omega." he smirked awkwardly. "It was home before the reapers came. I guess for her it's home after, as well." Gulping hard, Ronin stared away unsure. "She's pregnant."

Satima's eyes widened in surprise. "Spirits." The shock choked her with reality. Of course, Ronin and Jaine were back together, so it wasn't a far fetched idea that they were amorous with each other. But this is so sudden. So-painful.

She stood, barely grabbing the crutches in time to steady herself. Stunned to make sense of this reveal. The hybrid stared at him, upset. "The alliance? That fight at C-sec? You could've lost your life because of me. You're child fatherless _because_ of me!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders, steadying her upset frame. She shook her head furiously, pushing his grip away.

Ronin held her back to view him. "Satima, look at me." He tried. She stared into his golden eyes, as he continued. "I wanted to be there for you. You're my-my friend. No matter what." Satima calmed down. He helped her to sit, relaxing into a more settled demeanor as he continued. "And as friends, we should be honest with each other. About everything."

The spectre gulped hard. "There's something you need to know. I'm not sure if the alliance was planning on revealing it or if the council were even thinking about it. But-you need to know."

The hybrid listened, waiting in anticipation. Ronin continued. "Daxis is behind the betrayal with Ruth and Grey. With Argos. He wanted...", swallowing in upset. "Spirits." Staring at her while placing his taloned hands on her shoulders. "He wanted to use your special genetic bioengineering to help him and his human wife procreate. Against nature and biology. But he found out too late that what they had taken from you, showed there would be no promise. And that you-you're sterile."

Satima took it all in. The facts were simple. But the hurt dug deeper into her core. The hybrid turned away from him to stare out the large window overlooking the presidium skyline. "Good.", she spoke. Her voice shaky and confused.

Ronin furrowed his brow. "Good?"

"Yes.", she replied. "I am an abomination of reaper tech and science. There should never be another me." Satima faced him in concern. "Ever."

Before he could speak again, she shook her head and smiled faintly. "Your news is better. It's hope and life." She hugged him.

Disturbed, Ronin put away his anxious thoughts. Watching her pull back to smile even sadder towards him. His love for her softened the features on his plated face, as he took her hands to hold them tenderly. "I'm going to be a father in a galaxy free of reapers. And it's all thanks to you and Shepard."

The hybrid disagreed. "If it wasn't for this galaxy coming together in defense of their own people, to help Shepard push back-I would not have been able to do a damn thing." She held his hand. Silence fell on them in the room. It was hard to not think of what could have been. Satima closed her eyes briefly, opening them with a teary gaze. "Jaine is waiting? Isn't she?"

He let go to caress her cheek softly, offering a gentle head nudge. It surprised her to feel this way again, if only for a fleeting moment. The spectre began his leave taking his time to look back with a smile. "I'll be checking on you from time to time.", he promised.

Satima smirked, "You'd better."

Ronin chuckled, making his way out of the room. The door slid closed. It was done. He's gone.

Without warning Satima felt the impact of a biting chill. Loneliness settled in the room. But somehow she didn't truly feel alone. Or safe.

* * *

Persius Veil

Tikkun system

Quarian Fleet Ship in orbit of Ranoch.

The Normandy once again entered the system engaged in stealth. With the last known location of the reaper droid Archer pinpointed here, Shepard and Ashley agreed to follow up on the lead.

Liara's contacts made arangements with the admiralty to allow the warship passage unannounced, should the droid be hiding in plain sight. Fearful of what damage could be done, geth squadrons were sent to watch the edge of the system.

Both the AI's and their creators did not want a reaper history to repeat.

Shepard waited nervously at the cockpit. The docking tube was in place, as EDI announced it. Within minutes, a long time friend will be walking through that hatch door.

Ashley paced in the war room after setting data up for the meeting. It's been a long time. Liara finished with all of her broker dealings, exhaling from the feeling of emotional exhaustion. "Feels like the past keeps trying to come back again and again." Commander Williams chuckled, "The damn geth and the prothean beacon. Saren and the council. Some things don't change."

Liara smiled silently at Ash, watching her settle behind the table. "It would be best if I left to third deck. Shepard and I will have a hard time working together, until this is resolved."

Ashley understood, "I'll relay anything we find out."

Minutes passed after the broker left. Shepard watched from a distance on the CIC deck as the blue skinned traitor used the elevator down. _To hell._

Tali came through the hatch with a compliment of both quarian and geth soldiers. Shepard processed the new scene before her. This is the first time in almost three years she's seen the geth again. And now they are allies with their creators.

One of the geth, a prime sized red toned droid walked forward. "We are pleased to see the Shepard again. Thank you for not shooting us."

The awkward air rose thick between them, with the captain clearing her throat and Joker staring in disbelief. EDI suddenly laughed loudly, completely unlike herself. Tali joined, a softer chuckle followed her to Shepard's side. "This is Sark. He is a technician and instructor. A teacher."

Surprised, Shepard stepped closer to Sark. "So, you made a joke there?", she smirked. "You won't have to worry about anyone on this ship shooting you."

Sark blinked the light that is built into his metal head frame. "Shepard, Captain. We appreciate your acknowledgement of our person." He led the team forward, geth and quarian together, further into the ship.

Tali viewed beside her friend. "It's been a long journey but look where we are now. AI and Creators, working together." She glanced to Shepard. "I have heard what has happened to you and the hybrid. I'll meet you in the board room. To speak."

Captain Shepard nodded, as the quarian admiral left.

…..

Board Room Deck Two

Tali overviewed the recent complaints of a few ship captains in the fleet while Ashley provided data and findings about the reaper droid-Archer. She pushed her long raven hair behind the shoulder, leaning over the table to reach for another tablet. Holding it to whisk away older reports. "Are you sure only one ship was derelict when you patrolled the far region of this system?"

The admiral nodded, using her personal omni-tool to send vids of the patrol entering the ship. "Sark reported that none of the crew members survived the attack. Either shot or spaced. Data responding to a signal was taken. Nothing more." Her tone was formal but you could hear the slight upset.

Ashley gazed at her old friend. "I wonder what was in that data? Do you know what the signal is?"

Tali met the Commander's gaze, "That's what I'm searching for, as well."

In the distance, the door slid open for Shepard to enter. She met them around the table of the board room. "Admiral. Commander.", she acknowledged. Both women waited as the captain prepared her information from Satima and Kester. "Tali, it's been a while since you last visited the citadel.", she sighed, running a hand through red hair. "A lot of shit has happened."

The admiral crossed her arms. "So, I've heard. You went rogue to rescue the hybrid, and now Garrus is injured in the hospital. A reaper droid is loose and messing around in _my_ backyard. These are troubling events you bring to my home, Shepard."

Charlotte stared at her quarian friend. Was that a disappointed tone? Ash cleared her throat and shifted in place. Alone with these women, Shepard felt older but none the wiser. "Yes, Tali.", she answered.

Commander Williams received a call. "Shepard, I'll be in the quantum entanglement room." Leaving with the dismissal of her captain.

Tali uncrossed her arms. "I am sorry for sounding terse, Shepard. My people have experienced peace and quiet for the first time in centuries. I cannot help but to worry if something _reaper related_ has decided to re-visit my home." She stepped around the table, closer to her old friend. "I am sorry about your daughter. And for Garrus. You have my deepest sympathies for all that you've suffered.", placing a hand on Charlotte's arm.

"Thank you, Tali. That means a lot. Even if it's just words.", Shepard patted the hand.

The admiral chuckled in jest. "It's more than words. I can actually relate, more than you know." She brought out her personal tool, opening a small file to reveal a picture of her in front of a beautiful desert landscape. A setting orange sun radiating behind her while holding a small child in a similar quarian suit. "He's two."

Shepard's eyes widened, stunned. "Tali! You've got a kid?!"

Laughing in happiness, the admiral spoke. "Yes. I do. I am happy, Shepard. More than I can imagine."

Charlotte reached out with both arms, smiling. "Come here." Embracing her friend. Tali leaned back to study the woman's face. "This is why I can understand your pain. I could not imagine anything happening to my little Jormun."

The captain froze in fear, letting Tali go. No longer filled with joy and hope, she gulped hard, concerned. "Jo-Jormun? His name is Jormun?"

"Yes.", Tali answered. "Why?"

Before the conversation could be examined, Ashley walked in. "We have new information from Satima about Archer. She's on the vid-comm, Shepard."

Reluctantly, captain Shepard led the women to speak with her hybrid daughter. Satima was standing with crutches to support her. She winced a few times, adjusting herself to stand at attention. "Mother.", she spoke.

Shepard only averted a gaze to lean off the side of the panel. "Commander Williams tells me you've got something on Archer?"

Satima nodded, "I do." Data had been sent over the entanglement optics. "Archer is looking for a signal. Something he found off my sentarian implant. Chockwas scanned it over a year ago. She should still have that data on file. And if she does, you can track the implant and its whereabouts."

Ashley eyed her captain with a satisfied smile. "That sounds like we already got him."

"I wouldn't say that just yet." the hybrid warned. "He's clever. Always one step ahead."

Shepard finally faced her child. "We'll be on the look out for any of his ambushes." Before she clicked the vid-comm off, Satima relayed one more thing. "Shepard. Look after the quarians."

The captain quickly shut it off.

Tali observed this issue. Shepard was shutting out her daughter. Something burrowed deep between them. "Well. I'm glad someone has our welfare in mind. Unlike the council. I've asked three times for a turian or alliance patrol to help. Took months before you arrived, Shepard."

Ashley took note of this. As Charlotte made her way to the medibay.

…...

Citadel

Presidium Embassies

Satima watched the sky cars pass by in the background. Shepard cut her off rather quickly an hour ago. Kester didn't seem to notice it or care. The hybrid finished with her debriefing over Archer. She's so sick of talking about him, remembering him, revealing things that she'd rather forget.

Even after Argos, he still played the villain. Tormenting her over the rarity of her nature and reaper tech. What's left of it.

The sound of children echoed behind her. Natalie and some of her friends played around the lobby as they waited. They rode with her in the cab, considering their parents were embassy employees.

Satima couldn't focus on family right now, or the fact Solanna showed up to suddenly tell them what to do. A turian stare that sent daggers her way after leaving the elevator to them, forced the hybrid to avert away. As if something Natalie did caught her attention. "It's time to go, girls.", she stated. Girls?

Natalie said her goodbyes and stood next to Satima. "Are we going home now, Aunt Solanna?"

Spirits the way Solanna winced at those words made a noticeable impression. "We're going to the hospital first. To visit-to visit your father."

The hybrid agreed and disagreed. They needed to rest, to eat, to shower, and Natalie needed structure.

_She needs a drink._

"Satima. Are you going to join us? It's okay if you'd rather stay here and... rest." Solanna so _lovingly_ said.

_Maybe it's best._

"I'll be here, in case I'm summoned back to the council for Shepard again."

They left. That's good. Peace and quiet.

_Too much quiet._

Down below in the lower part of the posh ward, many citizens began attending the festivies and food vendors available. Every ward will have them but the presidium was the place to be. All the high end, prestige and pomp of the wealthy. Those that still found a way to make their living off the reconstruction and chaos of the galaxy.

Something bothered the hybrid. She couldn't place what it was or where it came from. A feeling of red rage rushing towards her. But from whom? Archer? The alliance? _Shepard?_

Music echoed from below. A melody that hummed and thrummed with a toe tapping vibe. People were laughing, shouting and talking. Natalie should be down there having fun with her parents. Not visiting one in a hospital and once again abandoned by the other for a mission.

Guilt racked her mind. So much chaos in thanks to her and that unstable mess of biotics. Without the implant, there's no telling what can happen now. She'll have to be on extra guard. For everyone's safety.

…..

Tikkun system

Days followed the Normandy as Shepard and her team worked with the new admiralty board of the quarians. Geth AI recovered pieces of a damaged shuttle, scorch marks showed the battle it had been through. But these were not from any Geth or Quarian ships. EDI traced the data back to the Minos Wasteland and eventually Argos.

They were getting closer to Archer.

A trail from one of the taken fleet ships led them to Adas. Shepard felt odd, queasy from this place. All that Satima spoke of when Archer held her captive on the volcanic world, trying to subjugate the girl-haunted her thoughts.

Above the planet, Tali and Sark planned a recon with Shepard's team. Infiltrating a known base that the geth had rebuilt for mining. It was silent for weeks until the Normandy came.

Someone or something began sending out a signal for help. Geth or foe? In the cockpit, the captain stood behind Joker. Armored and ready to begin the assault. "Shepard, there's an open warehouse on the ground level Cortez can take you to. EDI's readings say there are no life signs. But that never meant anything, did it?", he implied.

Shepard smirked, helmet under her left arm, right hand tapping the back of his pilot's seat. "Not once.", she replied.

The shuttle landed on the planet's surface. Cortez lifted the hatch from his control panel. "Be careful, captain."

She nodded, leading Ashley and Tali, with Sark, to the ash covered wastes around them. Volcanic rock littered the path leading straight to the facility. Sark walked ahead, his own geth tool glowing bright blue against the metal red of his arm. "I am scanning the entrance using long comm. Your EDI has offered a link from the Normandy."

The captain nodded in approval. Interesting. "Can you find anything inside? Geth or quarian?"

He stopped at the bridge overlooking a valley of lava below them. The heat from surging lava rose to warm their suits and toast their faces. Beading sweat covered Shepard and Ashley's brows. Sark finished his scans to face them. "There is nothing but a signal. One that is identical to the distress call."

Tali stepped forward, pistol facing down, to view the lava. "Sark, remind me why we are mining here?" She asked anxiously.

Before he could speak, Shepard raised a hand to silence them. There was movement ahead on the walkway outside the north side of the warehouse. "We got company." Grey sky intensified the shadows around them. From every rock and crevice, the team felt an unnatural atmosphere surrounding the area.

Ashley pointed her rifle, taking lead with Shepard at her back. Sark kept Tali's side covered. Across the hot bridge, they stepped lightly to find themselves in front of the large two story facility. Rusted blue paint came off in chips with dented metal walls too hot to touch. Rectangle windows covered in ash and sludge, meant there was an opening somewhere. Quick inspection showed it was locked tight, leading to a strong conclusion there was a shuttle retrieval involved on the roof.

A warehouse to the right had been shaped into a tall dome with the majority of the building built into the ground. The team took note of a loading dock that led inside. Deck level doors were closed but not locked.

Captain Shepard signaled for her team to take point. Ash and Tali against the wall on either side of the door. Sark waited with his fabrication armor activated. They were ready to fight or flee. But hopefully not without some answers. Shepard pressed the simple panel to let them in.

Dim lights overhead in the wide expanse of the stock room showed shelves of old drones and mech pieces. To the left of their position flickering light barely revealed a housing station for miners. New quarian suits hung with freshly laid volcanic dust layered around the mesh fabric. A terminal screen had been smashed by blunt force, debris laid on the concrete floor.

Lockers were open with some having dangling doors. People left in a hurry.

"I'm guessing the facility is either filled with bodies or reapers.", Tali quipped. None too happy about a repeat in history.

"Admiral. It is unlikely anything from the old machines have survived the rewrite. This could be the result of terminus gangs or pirates.", Sark answered.

Shepard stepped on a ramp leading up to a storage room. It was locked from the inside. "Whatever has happened, someone locked themselves in here for a reason."

Her curiosity pushed an idea to hack the code panel. Tali supplied the skill excitedly. "Let me handle that. I could use some practice."

Ashley and Sark waited in anticipation. If there was nothing to see or find inside, they would have no choice but to explore the abandoned mining building.

"Almost there.", the Admiral alerted. Minutes passed until the woman's triumph is heard. "Got it!"

The doors slid open with a thick darkness wrapping inside the room. Scuffles were heard and the team readied but only too late. A black armored figure rushed out, yelling in a war cry right at Shepard. She dodged in time to aim her rifle. Sark pushed Tali aside, only to realize the creature cornered and attacked commander Williams.

She right hit his gut, catching a left hook for her face. Feeling the blow of its knee to her torso. Doubled over, Ashley picked herself up quickly to deliver a double punch right in its groin. Shepard dashed to headlock the thing. Wild screaming and fits of rage nearly over took her. Tali yelled for Sark to help apprehend the danger as Ash regained her senses.

It wrestled with Shepard using a strength she's witnessed before. As they circled to overcome the brute, a single shot was fired. Everyone looking about them to see who it was that ended this problem.

The captain let go of the motionless body. An echoing thud of the blackened armor ringing out in the warehouse. Panting from the fight, she raised a wary gaze as the hairs on the back of her neck lifted. Bright blue eyes that glowed in this grey room met hers.

Tali stood with Sark, as Ashley prepared for another fight. This new figure approached, speaking to them. "It is a creature of hive. But not a monster that you are familiar with. Go ahead.", he gestured with his pistol. "Lift off the helmet."

Without breaking her stare, Shepard lowered herself to a crouch, only to glance at the man on the concrete floor. Lifting the helmet off to see a young boy. Maybe eighteen or twenty, covered in tendrils of reaper tech. "What the hell is this?" Shepard returned a glare to him. "Another example of your work on Argos?"

He wavered from some unseen injury. Dropping his pistol to fall on android knees. "Yes and no. Not from now. But from then." Archer held his side, taking in longer breaths, struggling to function. "We are all in grave danger. And I'm responsible for it this time."

Shepard stepped closer to him with a menacing tone. "How?"

Smiling, he lifted a weary gaze. "Toren."

Cortez flew the shuttle back over the volcanic scarred landscape. Plumes of grey smoke filled the air with methane. Luckily the facility had an environment shield to protect the team for their mission. A surprisingly short one. Captain Shepard brooded in the corner, staring dangerously at Archer.

After docking, she handed him over to Vega who happily locked him in the core room. EDI kept careful watch of something that was like her, but not her. Chockwas helped the reaper droid heal from his wounds. She took note of the severity and violence of them. Someone quite strong punctured his torso twice with a jabbing twisting motion.

Ashley and Shepard relayed their capture to Kester. Relieved of this apprehension, he ordered them to return to the great station. The captain didn't feel happy to hand over her job to another but at least she'd have free time to finally be with her family.

Liara could not wait until reaching the citadel before speaking with him, and finally with Shepard. Too much is at stake to let their emotions get in the way. Inside the core room, the asari broker approached the infamous reaper-droid. He didn't seem as menacing as his dossier painted but all the same, she'll stay alert.

Archer had stood in place to view her entry. He could hear the footsteps outside the door. With a smirk, the droid spoke. "So we meet in this time, Liara T'Soni. Or should I say, Shadow Broker?"

She shrugged off the sarcasm. "It seems we do. I have come to ask you questions, droid. And you will answer them." Her tone stern and commanding.

He acquiesced.

Liara reviewed her data before entering the core room. Her memory full of the information needed to pry for answers. "All that Satima has told us about you. Of what you are and how you created her. Is that true?"

Archer folded his arms to lean on a strong leg. "Of course."

She accepted that one. Further questioning developed between them. With the broker taking a step forward in curiosity. "Do you know what happened to the sentarians?"

A strange change in his sure expression told her he does not. As Archer altered stance, she continued "What exactly happened to you, on Adas? Or even before that, what happened after Argos?"

The reaper-droid glanced her way. "I thought I could travel in spaces that could lead me to another discovery. A new home, a change in scenery. Or maybe, the power to subjugate you all." Chuckling in his sly way, Archer took a step closer to her. The gap between them becoming small. His reaper tech appearance sent chills through her body.

Archer glanced off in contemplation. Saddened even, by his current prospects. "I wanted to be free.", he began. "To start anew just as the hybrid had done. But I viewed her awakened self behind a glass cage. Helpless and broken. She needed to remember to fight. He is coming. They are many and we?" His tone became small, frightened. "We are weakened."

Liara felt a wave of dread over her. "Weakened how?"

He raised a concerned stare. "The war." Pacing away from her. "The reapers spread us all thin. Broke our resolve, our-will." Archer closed his eyes briefly. "It was his game all along. He and his master. The last of his kind. Or perhaps, so he thinks."

Shaking her head in confusion, Liara crossed her arms angrily. "You're speaking in riddles. Either tell me what's going on or face the rest of your days in a dark cell, buried in ice." Lorek comes to mind.

Suddenly laughing, Archer faced her with a grim grin. "Are you the stupidest asari that has ever lived? I took you for the shadow broker not a maiden in her first one hundred years."

"How dare you!", she spat. Biotics flared blue around her.

Archer backed down, "Shepard will not hear me. All she can think about is vengeance. It clouds her mind. You need to be reason here and make her see."

Liara calmed, returning to the conversation with a clear mind. "See what?"

The droid stared at her. "She must do her duty or we'll all die. And history? Well, my dear, history will indefinitely repeat."


	8. Toren

Omega

Kima District

First Lieutenant Jax overlooked an old bridge from his position. The metal surface had rust and scorch marks that told a story from long ago. Mech debris littered the walkway as unknown rodents often peaked or scurried along to darker corners he could not see.

His orders were to patrol the set perimeter for any of that horrid vorcha. They picked clean any place their persons settled into. Even bodies.

His superior made a deal with the Talons to occupy this part of the district. They were not allowed into the aging building across the bridge. Something terrible happened there; it became rumored and avoided until now.

Jax lifted his sniper. He set the scope to view a spot closer inside the building. In the third story, a dark figure rummaged around. Hastily placing an object that pulsated purple before shutting down. A cold feeling crept up his spine.

Two more figures appeared, helping to set a base of operations. Terminals and a portable comms station were being put together. Whatever they're doing, it spelled doom for them all.

First Lieutenant turned on his comms with static interference. It lasted a few seconds until he heard Cyra-Le on the other end.

"Lieutenant.", she responded.

He made sure his voice was hushed low. "Report to High Commander. They followed us."

Silence played back at first before Cyra spoke. "Acknowledged. Return inside, Jax."

He lowered his rifle, still staring across the bridge. If the remnants of the directive are here now. Can the hybrid stop them? Or will she join them?

Normandy

Captain's Quarters

Shepard finished her last report. Sitting back in the comfort of a leather office chair, she stared around the room. Her figures displayed neatly on the glass wall. Each ship or shuttle shined with memory.

Over to her left, the terrarium bloomed with small buds and long verdant leaves. Her cabin smelled fresh. It was oddly calming.

Maybe she's ready to let go? To finally retire from protecting this galaxy and settle. Raise Natalie, help Satima with her young adult life, and start listening to Garrus when he wakes up.

Shepard laughed at this. It didn't last. A soft whimper escaped her lips, and before she could process, the captain began to cry. Hot tears puddled on her palms when she covered her face. Sighing from the heavy weight of it all.

It's done. Shepard's tired. They all need to move on.

Kima District

Jax stood to attention in front of his high commander. She sat uneasily in a small chair. Mem-Zurah's injuries were still healing when they came to the home galaxy. Seeking refuge on a station that some called lawless and others, evil.

"First Lieutenant, tell me of what you've seen.", she asked in their sentarian language.

He cleared his throat, trying not to stare at the large scar across her dulled jade features inflicted by the explosion on the warship Eldina. "Ma'am. There are directive scouts in the damaged building across the bridge. They have set up a small base. Cyra-le is a Stalker. She can swiftly dispatch this group before they call for more."

Mem-Zurah gazed hard at him. She weighed his words and his worry. "We are too few to attack. I will not sacrifice more of us for the sake of a handful of days in safety."

Jax disagreed, shaking his head to show discontent but obeyed her order. "Ma'am."

Cyra-le approached. A sentarian with enhanced cybernetics due to their people's advanced nanotech, the stalker stood directly across from Mem-Zurah. "I can dispatch them easily. But I fear I would succumb to control. They have brought a link to this system. And more could be set up throughout this galaxy."

High Commander Mem-Zurah understood this. "We will need help. But first, we must move from this location. It has been compromised by their presence." She nodded to three of her men. "Speak to the Talons. Tell them we have more weapons to offer if we can buy sanctuary within their walls."

The leader of the squad saluted and led his team off into the district. She gazed at her remaining top soldiers. "The turians protection will buy us time, but it will not last. I need to send a message."

Jax stared in alarm at this. "Ma'am! That will reveal our location."

"Yes.", Cyra-le spoke. "It will."

Fumi district

Veliraka met the sentarians at the entryway into the Talons base. There were four groups of them. Some had five or eight soldiers, each carrying their own means of survival and protection.

A team of two carried the large weapons cache that is promised. Unique advanced weaponry that could turn the tide of their faction's control. It was only a matter of time before the people finally throw Aria off the edge of an eezo mine.

Alliance patrolled Gozu, Carrd, and Tuhi districts. Sat with the _queen_, entertained by her and those that worked for her. Everyone knows why they're here, they just don't like the idea of it. And neither does he or the Talons.

"Veliraka. We have your weapons as promised. Does your captain offer us sanctuary?" Mem-Zurah asked.

He opened the cache inspecting the two rifles, four pistols, and a battle rifle with a thicker barrel. "Looks good. Follow me, High Commander."

As Veliraka led them inside the base, he wondered who knew they were here. Surely the Alliance would find out, but they are crafty in being hidden. Aria most likely knows of them. Her little informants littered the district like unwanted vorcha.

"Captain Caelion would know who you are running from. In case they decided to attack our base. I'm sure you have nothing left to offer.", he wondered aloud.

Jax stepped behind Mem-Zurah with Cyra-le, already unsure and indifferent about this exchange of places. His High Commander replied to the turian. " A dangerous enemy. One you do not want to face alone. That is what we can offer. A joint force to combat the ones that oppose us."

Veliraka smirked. "Oppose you? And what exactly "opposes" you?"

Cyra-le offered the answer. "The Directive."

Presidium

Citadel

Satima watched Natalie and her friends play in the park while sitting on a bench next to Tiberius. Solanna preferred to stand and brood. The turian woman was not all wholly unpleasant, but the apparent brush off towards the hybrid is quite loud.

A rush of warm breeze generated by the hidden vents carried the smell of fragrant flowers newly bloomed around them. Trees imported from Earth and Thessia were cut to a manageable height.

The peaceful atmosphere masked the darkened feeling at the back of Satima's mind. She's been sensing it since two days ago. Nightmares that were forgotten robbed her of sleep, and the family surrounding her felt more like strangers.

Distant, antisocial, and hardened. The hybrid hated every moment of it. Fortunately, Natalie couldn't pick up on it. She enjoyed hearing old c-sec stories from Tiberius. Solanna took her to see Garrus a few times.

To everyone on the outside, it was expected. Multi-species families were becoming more usual than a decade ago. This typical kind of family outing is something the girl needs in her life.

Satima's thoughts were disturbed when Natalie came back. Her face was flushed and hot from running. "Some of my friends are going to the Armax Arena. Can we go? It's in the lower wards, on the Silver Strip."

Tiberius chuckled with Solanna frowning. "We'll miss visiting my bro- your father, Natalie. Are you okay with that?"

Natalie stopped smiling and looked down. Tiberius stood while side eying his daughter. "I'm sure your father would want you to have fun today. We can check on him after visiting the arena. Bring him something for his room?"

Satima leaned off the bench, using her crutches to stand. "I think it's a great idea." She tried to smile at Solanna.

"Well, fine. We'll check out some vendors too. I'd like to look for a few things." The turian woman mentioned.

Down from the park, the group took their stroll towards the tower lift. Bypassing the embassies to reach the lower ward stairs. Natalie walked briskly, as the trio tried catching up. Satima, most of all. "Nat! I'm using crutches!" she shouted.

"Oh, sorry! I'll slow down." Natalie began a moderate pace.

People passed by them, gently moving around or sometimes not even paying attention. A keeper ignored them as it continued monitoring an Avina terminal.

Noises from distant celebrations and events echoed from afar. At last, they reached the stair entrance. Satima furrowed her brow at the long flight down. "Figures."

"We'll help you down slowly.", Tiberius suggested.

Solanna suddenly stepped next to the hybrid. "Let's get this done, then."

Feeling like dead weight, Satima sighed loudly but agreed for the help. Natalie had already been down two steps when a sudden rumble happened. The floor shook, and the walls made eerie bending sounds. The child ran back up to them, wrapping her arms around Satima, who almost lost her balance.

"What's going on?" Natalie yelled.

Satima didn't know, worried something sinister was going on.

Solanna walked away from the stairwell and lost her footing when another more intense quake shook the floor beneath them. She regained her stance, as Tiberius stood next to her. "Look at the lake.", he gestured.

The water moved in small waves. Then rippled violently before settling. In the sudden silence of the ward, far off screams and what seemed to be gunshots echoed to them from the Tower entrance. The lift came down with a hard thud, sparks flying outward as the doors opened to reveal splattered blood. A few lifeless bodies slumped over in a corner, covered in shadow.

A deafening boom startled the entire area. Shouting in panic, citizens began running away from something unseen.

Without warning, a series of explosions resounded from above. Satima slowly walked out, one crutch to one step, then the second to her next step. She couldn't keep her turian eyes off of the presidium revolving skyline. It shook intensely as the structure began cracking in a powerful burst.

The lower base that is aligned to the presidiums' circular ward began creaking under stress.

"Spirits...", Solanna barely spoke in shock.

Shattered holo-glass fell in small piles and loose shards around them. The skyline started to break in jagged lines. Another hard knock to the ward confirmed the truth.

"The tower has been destroyed!" Tiberius yelled. "Pieces are falling into the citadel's gravity. We need to run!"

As Solanna gathered Natalie, she spotted Satima. Standing there, staring at them. Her father had noticed it too. The hybrid cannot run.

"Satima.", he started. "I'll carry you behind Solanna and Natalie." He approached her, but it was too late. The tower base had begun it's violent decent. Large pieces of the structure fell in front of them, splashing into the lake, causing citizens to trip and slide down the bridges.

Some asari tried biotics to hurl away the debris. Giving a path for others to flee.

The path back became covered in tower hull walls with the stairwell on lockdown to the lower wards access. Fires started in the gardens and on damaged buildings. It was the attack all over again. Just like with the reapers.

With their little family trapped, they huddled around each other. No way to escape. Satima couldn't accept this. Natalie cried on Solanna.

"I don't want to die!" she screamed fearfully. "I want my mom, I want my dad!"

Tiberius wrapped his arms around them, "It'll be okay. We'll make it through." But there was no way out. The asari fled. Keepers ran into tunnels that disappeared as quickly as they showed.

Alarms blared in the distance, people dying and screaming in places they couldn't see.

Behind them, a rage of fire came hurtling down the upper residential suites in the ward. Debris threatened to cover them and the fire to burn them alive. Satima felt chilled.

Cold and detached.

Her mind filled with anger, tears streaming down warm cheeks. Natalie caught her gaze and gasped. The hybrid let go of her crutches as the fire engulfed the area. She held out her arms, hands raised and palms facing the threat in front of them.

A large crimson biotic shield encircled them. Fending off the flames and various loose debris. Natalie screamed from fear as Solanna shouted curses in panic.

Satima struggled under the force of the fiery heat. Grunting from the pressure as she continued to protect her family. Her legs ached and surged with agony each second. Making her weaker from the concentration needed to fend off the fires.

Alarms sounded above them. The flames were being sucked back into a large vent, leading outside the station. Tiberius watched the entrance to the stairwell clearing from all fires, with the doors unlocking for entry.

Now that the area is safe, Satima felt a wave of exhaustion take hold. Dropping her arms to fall unconscious on the floor.

Solanna stared as the hybrid laid asleep, blood dripped down from her left ear and both nostrils. The palms of her hands were scalded from the thermal burns of the fires. If it wasn't for this hybrid, this reaper born; they would all be dead. Her dark gifts of unknown biotics and reaper enhancements saved them.

And Solanna hated her for it.

Citadel Docks

The Normandy latched on to the docking tube. They received the comms call through quantum entanglement.

Shepard listened to the holo report, fearful of what had happened while they chased a directive monster.

Although informed as they entered citadel space hours earlier. The Normandy had to wait for space traffic to calm. Considering the attack was local and nowhere else.

On their way in, Joker called for Shepard to view the pieces of the tower floating in space inside the presidium ward vacuum. Ships were sent to collect what they could tow and to bring in bodies frozen in horrified expressions.

Kester was only able to send an emergency broadcast that the presidium was under attack at the time. He, along with c-sec, met Shepard and team hastily leaving the warship. Troubled, the captain spoke first. "My family?! Are they okay?"

Kester nodded, "They are at the hospital. Along with hundreds more. And that's the ones we could find."

Ashley stood with Shepard, "Sir? What happened?"

He began to inform them of the current events. "The tower is no more. It's in pieces."

"What?!" Ashley replied in shock. "What do you mean, in pieces?"

He stepped closer to her, "Someone set explosives at structure joints of the tower. They knew where to strike and how to take it down."

"Joker and I witnessed the aftermath floating around the presidium," Shepard spoke. "How many are dead?"

"Hundreds. Maybe thousands." Kester replied.

"And the council?" Ashley questioned.

Kester gazed to her gravely. "We need to go inside, meet in c-sec HQ. There's much to discuss, Shepard."

Citadel Security Headquarters

The group encountered panicked citizens yelling at two c-sec humans while more guards posted help centers to gather data for the living, injured, and dead.

Some c-sec cops finished gearing up as they waited for their commander to rally them. Spacesuits for a walk outside, collecting bodies, and loose debris.

Kester led them along further upstairs to another lift and into a fourth story within the expansive HQ itself. Once they stopped, the team had only a few steps before entering a large meeting room. In the corner lounging on a couch while nursing a wound to the head, was the asari councilor.

She shot daggers at them but did not speak a word. Some of her personal attendees helped her to relax.

The middle of the room contained a round table with eight chairs, plant basins in corners filled with ferns, and smaller budded flora. Blue tinted windows shaped in tight rectangles shielded them from prying eyes.

A typical office that sets the mood for them. "Cheerful.", quipped Ashley.

Kester stood in front of the table, letting out a long frustrated sigh. He eyed everyone standing on the opposite side. Including Shepard. Hands gripped the chair he would not sit in. Knuckles lightened on deeply tanned skin.

He was angry and helpless at the same time. Shepard knew it well. More than she ever wanted to.

"We're ready for the debrief, sir." She spoke. "What has happened to the tower?"

Kester lowered his head, "We were taken by surprise. An attack completed by elite squads of soldiers, I've never seen before." Now roughly pulling out the chair to sit. One by one, the others did as well.

He continued. "They led an assault into the tower. Somehow planted explosives in the base. Destroyed the council. Or, nearly the whole council."

Ashley leaned forward, eagerly worried. "Is Tevos the only one alive?"

He nodded, no. "Khalee is in a coma. She was-" he looked too stunned to continue. Now staring straight at Shepard. "Councilor Khalee was thrown out of the tower base third story window. She was on her way down to greet some personnel. That's when they arrived and started shooting."

Shepard tapped her finger on the glass table surface as a chill danced up her spine. "Kester-do you have any footage that we can see?"

Her mind filling in the pieces all too perfectly.

With a nod to a c-sec guard, the holo footage of the attack from the lower floors showed figures in dark armor over the table. Some were using heavy rifles that blew apart limbs, putting large holes in innocent bodies as they tore their way through the slaughter.

The biggest question is how the hell did they get here in the first place.

Huerta Memorial

Presidium

While Kester busied with a plan for an offense, Shepard oversaw Archer's removal to a quarantined cell. There was nothing out of the ordinary about him. Whether or not he knew about this attack, or will he be just as surprised when Kester interrogates him?

She acquired the leave to see her family immediately. Dashing from the lift to speed walk straight to the information kiosk. A receptionist gave out the numbers of both rooms.

One for Garrus, who had improved and was moved to a recovery room. And the second was Satima's. Falling unconscious from an unknown biotic strain on her body.

Something that had been surfacing for quite some time.

Inside the recovery room, Shepard found Garrus resting soundly as the steady beeps of his health monitor assured her that he is doing well. Leaning over the bed, she planted a soft kiss on his plated forehead, whispering to him her love and support.

He didn't move or make a sound. Shepard held his hand tightly, watching over him for the small amount of time she had to spare. It pained her that she couldn't stay longer, but Satima's reaper power and the attack on the tower needed undivided attention.

Burn Ward-Level Five

Shepard hadn't acknowledged Satima, since the attack on her family and what happened with the Alliance. As well as the torture, her daughter and husband both endured.

In her mind, she knew logically that it wasn't Satima's fault. But her heart ached from the facts. Shepard's hybrid daughter is dangerous when provoked. She has unpredictable abilities. Chaotic at best.

Charlotte came to terms that she was a villain from the perspectives of the Alliance. Even though all she wanted was to protect her child, it resulted in violence and death.

Outside the long hall, the captain wandered past victims of the newest assault on the citadel. Injured by thermal or chemical burns, citizens formed lines. Standing in place or sitting on chairs. Depending on the severity of their wounds.

Nurses and doctors tended to as many as possible. Putting the worst afflicted in recovery here or somewhere else. Shepard overheard one of the medical groups complaining about a shortage of room capacity.

Ahead of the lines, Shepard finally found the entrance to her daughter's room. Alliance guards stood sentry. Both of them stared straight through her as if she were glass.

Satima sat up from her bed upon seeing the captain. Her hands were wrapped in temporary gel casts. Shepard stood her distance, both physically and emotionally.

" I heard what happened. They're safe and sound in the lobby. I didn't have time to see Nat yet." Shepard spoke.

Satima nodded sadly. "I don't know how it came, but it just-it just happened. I wanted to protect our family. I was so angry, so confused." She blinked her turian eyes hard, staring away to the window of the presidium damage below. " I felt it." Satima returned her gaze toward Shepard. " Whatever it is, it's heavy and cold."

The captain knew what she was speaking of. Indoctrination is not something anyone can walk away from. Slowly, Shepard stepped closer to her reaper child. Curious and disturbed. " How are your hands?"

The hybrid glanced down quickly at them, raising the casted hands to view. " It hurts, but it's not too bad. I've had worse. I guess I need to expand the biotic field more. To protect myself when I'm shielding."

Shielding? Biotic field? Shepard is an adept but not totally dependent on it. She instead uses fists and bullets to end a foe. However, Satima is something different. An unknown spectrum of abilities directly gifted by the reapers. " Maybe you could use a tutor?"

Satima's eyes lit up. " You're going to teach me?" Her tone was excited.

Shepard shook her head. " Not me." Taking one more step closer, the captain settled emerald eyes on her child. " You need someone powerful. Someone who was born into it."

"Who?" The hybrid asked.

" Let me handle that. I need to speak with the remaining member of the council and Kester. We have Archer here. And-" She stopped before revealing his cryptic reveal in the Rim. "And we have a lot to discuss."

Satima agreed. " I'll see you soon?"

Shepard began leaving, stopping in front of the sliding door to reply. "Yeah." She left quickly.

Citadel Security Headquarters

Quarantine Chamber

Archer watched from the clear plated door of his cell. A compliment of alliance guards plus these c-sec, and Shepard standing there, speaking with the Chief of Command and the asari councilor.

More of her crew appeared. All planning, creating false hope and assured of stopping the invisible foe that threatened the citadel and thus the entire galaxy.

_An old one. He thought._

There's more to what happened here. A deeper plot the boy is playing. Destroying the epicenter of all this galaxy's trusted advisors and law. Putting an abyss of dismal outcomes to fracture a defense.

Clever. Too intelligent for him alone. He's just a tool, a puppet for the real master. And one that has been hiding in the shadows of the void for a long time.

They'll need more than their own foolish notions of superiority and might to fight this battle. They'll need _her._

Kester disagreed with Tevos over her arguments. "We cannot force the entire citadel to evacuate. That would take weeks, months even! And where would they go? Two years does not make enough time to rebuild the damage the reapers have done."

The asari councilor scoffed, folding arms to glare at him. " How are we to protect the people of this station from an unknown enemy? The tower is gone! My colleges either dead or near the door. We need to make an active decision now!"

Ashley spoke between them. " We have the reaper droid. He knows what's going on. Shepard could interrogate him. I'll help."

The captain wanted this to end. Looking forward to retirement from all of this chaos. And her own foolish choices. " If Kester commands it." She eyed him.

Darwin Kester returned the gaze, reading her already apprehensive stance. " I know you'll find the answers as you've always done, Shepard."

Reluctantly, she nodded. Glancing at the droid before making her way to the door frame.

Archer waited patiently as she stepped inside his cell. No chair, no restraints. Only the two of them face to face. "Charlotte Shepard. The woman before the Reaper." He mused. " Are you finally going to listen to me?"

" It depends on what you have to say." She replied.

Burn Ward

Huerta Hospital

Liara snuck away from the party gathering to the headquarters with Archer's words in her mind. Javik's warning became an echo of doubt in her heart. She betrayed Shepard for it. Now she owes the woman a repentance.

Satima is the key to the droid's message about Shepard. Archer's voice trailed its eerie sound of caution amid her thoughts. _"It was his game all along. He and his master. The last of his kind. Or perhaps, so he thinks."_

The last of his kind? A dangerous force heading for them or most likely already here. Was he speaking of a single person or an army?

Regarding the hybrid's history with the reaper droid, Liara wondered whether or not the young woman would even listen to her questions. Or care? Considering what had been done to her, the imprisonment and torture inflicted on them for security.

Outside the door, Liara took a deep breath and entered. She was met with surprise.

"Why are you here?" Satima asked.

The old broker stepped lightly, walking around the bed to the window. Her deep blue eyes taking in the new scenery of destruction. "Would it be possible to ask for your forgiveness?" A dry laugh escaped between words. "Or maybe what Archer is doing here?"

The hybrid raised her brow quizzically. "Forgiveness is not mine to give. As for him?" She looked away from the beautiful woman. "He's always had his own agenda." Satima didn't understand why Liara came to her. "What's going on? Shepard said Archer was locked up."

Liara crossed arms and nodded. "He is."

Citadel Security

Archer stared at Shepard. Bright droid eyes settled on her, which drove a chill up the woman's spine.

He could sense it. The captain was clearly uncomfortable.

"I see you have no desire to stay in this cell any longer than I do. Especially with me." Archer delivered a wry chuckle. " But before you bombard me with clueless questions, how is Satima? Has she recovered from the assault by your Alliance?"

Shepard's discomfort grew into bitter anger. Closing her left fist tightly only to release it with a threatening glare. "You drilled a hole in her head."

Archer began pacing in the cell. "I did." He stopped to stare away at the crowd of Normandy crew members and Kester's own team. The asari counselor averted his gaze by pretending to be preoccupied with her omni-tool.

"I had to know how the signal was attached to the hybrid. What it meant." He gazed down to the floor, far off in memory for more than a minute. " I realized too late, my hubris."

Shepard didn't understand stepping closer to him. "What are you saying?"

The droid turned himself to face her. "I used the relay. I led them here."

"Who? That Toren you spoke of on the quarian mining planet?" Captain Shepard couldn't stand word games. "We need to know what in the hell is going on in this galaxy! Why the attack on the tower? Who are those soldiers in black armor?"

Archer grinned at her before settling a piercing stare. " Don't you remember what Satima looked like?"

Burn Ward

Satima didn't understand. "Well, if he's locked away, then why are you here?"

Liara decided to bridge the gap between them. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she looked at the hybrid. Taking in her features, the jawline she shared with her mother and the same gaze that her father wielded.

"Archer told me Shepard won't listen because of vengeance in her heart. Charlotte will never forgive me for what I helped the Alliance do." Reaching out to grasp Satima's mended left hand gently, Liara gave a saddened smile. " You need to speak to him. Together I know both of you will solve what's happening in this galaxy."

Looking away, letting the hybrid's hand go, she sighed. "I'm an information broker of this timeline. This era of both good and evil." Liara resumed a concerned stare towards Satima. "But not yours. All the intel in the universe you give cannot replace the first-hand knowledge that you and that droid share. You are our last tether to that dark time of your life. And we need you to conjure every aching moment of it, to defeat what is to come."

Retreating from the side of the bed Liara sat on, Satima fought tears dripping from her eyes. Closing them briefly to this unbelievable moment thrust against her.

Satima stared at the broker. Liara may be sitting there, but it was Archer speaking through her. The awful truth is how right every word is. "Take me to him. We can't waste time." Wiping her eyes quickly with exposed arms.

Liara sat up, handing Satima her crutches. "Are you sure you can do this?"

The hybrid stood, taking them with pained hands. "No. But do I have a choice?"

The irony fell flat as the broker imagined a good laugh.

Citadel Security

Standing in silence in the lift ride down to headquarters, Satima thought over how unnerving it will be to see Archer again. Now with Shepard and others in the same room. All ready to see what the hybrid and the droid abomination the reapers created could remember of their own dark galaxy.

She never really understood his madness in the Argos facility. Or why he needed her old sentarian implant. Whatever it was, it now has begun to infect this time.

The nightmares stayed with her since Argos. An obscure figure in crimson fields filled her dreams with whispers and shadows. Deafening sounds of far off reapers and the screams of thousands of souls, all lost. All dead.

Is this what Shepard sees, in her dreaming torment?

The lift had stopped. Slowly she and Liara stepped out past wary guards. Hateful stares followed them past the lobby and into another stairwell. Leading down to a hallway. It took minutes more before reaching the cells.

Inside, a security guard led them to a quarantined level. High powered magnetized doors opened with suction and closed in authority. No one is getting in or out so quickly.

Satima found a squad of Alliance outside the last door. They stood to attention, watching her go through with Liara in tow. The scene became different then. Shepard standing in front of Archer, arguing loudly.

"Why are they here?!" The captain shouted.

Archer stared. "Because they followed me back. I didn't understand what the signal meant until it was too late. Shepard, I would never have compromised this galaxy after knowing my brother lives. Not to let them once again take him away from me."

The droid's demeanor changed, a disturbing attitude caught Satima's attention. It was so unlike him. And his brother? A subject he wouldn't tell her on Adas.

"They hit the Rekonda system. The sentarians were..." He paused in memory. Reflecting on his words. Archer looked straight away at the new occupants outside the cell. " Head Archon was not prepared. When I began my escape from Lithera, what time they had to rebuild was crushed."

Satima immediately drew close to the glass interface of the large cell. Fuming in anger and worry. "What happened to High Commander Mem-Zurah?"

Archer walked past a surprised Shepard, who had already settled a nasty glare on Liara. He stood directly in front of the hybrid with only the glass pane between them. "High Commander Mem-Zurah led the assault against the directive. It was not going well the last few minutes before I used a rift gate. By then, I had already failed this galaxy. Toren had gotten the information he wanted from me. I barely escaped with my life."

Confused, the hybrid stared off in thought. "The directive? Toren? How?"

Regretful, Archer blinked away his own remorse. " I followed the signal. Unaware it was my master's call."

The hybrid's turian gaze widened in horror. She knows who this master is. A grey and red mist of power and control, spreading across her home galaxy like a plague. "The reapers were your masters."

He catches the frightened gaze Satima scans him with. Backing away from the pane in despair, the hybrid shakes her head defiantly. "It is no use succumbing to this defeat, Satima!" Archer shouts.

She doesn't listen at first, with everyone too terrified of this reality to ask or reply. Satima considers his words. "What can I do?" She asks meekly. "Reaper is gone. The sentarians are likely slaughtered. We're not ready for another war!"

Shepard steps beside Archer, nearly paralyzed with anxiety but determined in her heart. This was a different kind of battle, and one she is reluctantly ready to help Satima face. " We're nowhere close to being prepared, but we're not unfamiliar with it. We will face your directive and stop them."

Kester began speaking. " With Archer and Satima, we'll have all the knowledge needed to form an offense. And hopefully, end this forsaken war permanently."

Everyone nodded, secured in their own strengths to help stop this new menace. Except for Satima and Shepard. The captain stood off to the side, as Satima entered the cell to approach Archer.

Studying him with curious eyes, the hybrid asked a new burning question. "Who is Toren?"

The droid gave her a grim smile, resuming to pace away as he spoke. "A survivor of the hive station." He answered.

Not satisfied, Satima followed him with her crutches, helping to keep pace as best as possible. "I've met a survivor of that station before. She tried to destroy Lithera and almost killed me. There were not any others from the paradoxical rifts. How could the sentarians miss this Toren?"

Shepard's interest became piqued. "You said he nearly killed you back in the warehouse, at the mining facility. "

"He?" Satima asked.

Archer faced the opposite side of the cell wall, staring away as he announced the truth.

Kester stopped the crew from following the guards and few Alliance men out. Liara waited with Ashley. The droid continued, turning to face Satima. " Another hive cell had created a clone. Your clone, hybrid. It proved a challenge. Acted without restraint and total control. After the cell was completely destroyed by that clone, I locked it away in a containment pod. For years."

Satima felt a chill and shook with anger and fear. She remembered something from all those years ago. A plea. Those eyes, her eyes.

Archer stared at her as she looked past him to the glass wall, seeing the figure in dark crimson. Haunting her every waking thought. "It was him you left behind on hive when you decided that place had to be obliterated."

The hybrid caught his stare. "And now he's here for retribution."


End file.
